Después de la muerte hay otra vida
by nyanko1827
Summary: A la edad de 15 años Sawada Tsunayoshi es asesinado, dejando un gran vacío en su familia, amigos y amante. Después de diez años vuelven a verle llevándose una grata sorpresa.
1. El inicio

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Pareja: **TYL1827 (es mi debilidad *¬*) es decir 27Kyouyax13Tsuna (estoy abierta a sugerencias, cualquier pareja que queráis que salga me lo escribís y la incluiré)

**Summary: **A la edad de 15 años Sawada Tsunayoshi es asesinado, dejando un gran vacío en su familia, amigos y amante. Después de diez años vuelven a verle llevándose una grata sorpresa.

**Rating: **M

**Género: **Aventura/Familia/Romance/Angustia

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei

**N/A: **Este fic tenía que escribirlo y subirlo ya que va dedicado a mí querida amiga Tsuki-chan~ que si no fuera por ella ahora mismo no sabría que es el Yaoi CX Muchísimas gra– *Nyanko sale volando de fuera del ordenador*

Tsuki: Sí, si, lo que tú digas. Bueno, me presento soy Tsuki amiga de Nya-chan, es la primera vez que me leéis porque es el primer fic que me gusta, los otros no me van mucho ¬¬

Ts-Tsuki-chan… TT_TT *Nyanko hace un puchero ante lo dicho* *Nyanko se recupera al recordar algo* ¿Cómo has entrado en mi casa?

Tsuki: Fácil, sabes que soy experta en clips *inserta risa maligna*

*Nyanko se queda en shock*

Tsuki: Las aclaraciones del fic, los que tengan baja tolerancia a la sangre, una imaginación increíble o que no soporte ver las películas de Saw, por favor reculad. Sino, adelante y Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Después de la muerte hay otra vida.<strong>

**Capítulo I: El inicio.**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi de 15 años, candidato a Decimo jefe de los Vongola. Se encuentra en la sede Vongola por primera vez, en una importante reunión junto a sus guardianes. Donde no sólo está la novena generación, sino también los múltiples aliados de Vongola incluyendo a Varia. Los jefes de distintas familias sentados en la mesa y los guardianes detrás de su jefe. En un extremo se encontraba el Noveno Vongola, a su derecha el Decimo Vongola y a su izquierda Xanxus el jefe de Varia. A la izquierda de Tsuna se encontraba el Decimo jefe de los Chiavarone, Dino Cavallone, seguido del jefe de la familia Tomaso, Naito Longchamp, seguido del jefe de Giglio Nero, Aria. En la derecha de Xanxus se encontraba el Hitman Reborn, seguido del jefe de la CEDEF, Sawada Iemitsu, seguido de otros jefes. Todos esperando las palabras de Nono.<p>

_Se que esta reunión ha sido convocada con poca antelación, pero es importante. Hace poco aparecieron unos cuantos de mis hombres medio muertos, con varios miembros arrancados de sus cuerpos, mordiscos e incluso algunos sin ojos. Antes de que uno de ellos diera su último respiro, nos comunicó acerca de una nueva familia que se ha creado hace poco y que está buscando venganza.– Nono hizo una pausa para que todos asimilaran poco a poco la información.

Todos los jefes escuchaban atentamente, era una estupidez meterse con Vongola y más teniendo en cuenta la de aliados que tiene. Quienquiera que sea esa familia, va a desaparecer en menos de lo que canta un gallo, no van a sobrevivir después de atacar Vongola y más buscando venganza, que estúpidos.

_Puse a un **equipo rastreador** a investigar, y de momento sólo sabemos el nombre de ellos, se hacen llamar Familia Scheletro. De momento no sabemos nada más, seguimos investigándoles e intentando extraer algún tipo de muestra o prueba para que nos rebele más sobre ellos, pero no estamos teniendo ningún éxito.–

Todos estaban estupefactos, una familia mafiosa que escapaba ante la gran variedad de agentes que tenían los Vongola. Era para temer, nadie antes escapaba tan fácilmente después de atacarles. Estaban en silencio, sin saber que decir o hacer.

_Cualquiera que se encuentre cara a cara con ellos, que busque enseguida a los aliados más cercanos que tengan. No luchéis solos, sus técnicas de ataque y sus llamas es algo que desconocemos y es algo por lo cual temer.– Sentenció el Noveno. Observando las caras de los jefes aliados de Vongola.

Cada uno tenía una expresión distinta, desde miedo y terror a ansias y excitación. Una variedad, donde veías desde al más sano al más loco. Tsuna también observaba los rostros de los demás presentes, la verdad que siendo su primera reunión no se imaginaba que sería de esto, una familia enemiga justo después de que se anunciara por Vendicare que el jefe de Gesso fue ajusticiado. Sino fuera porque es imposible de que renazca, Tsuna pondría la mano en el fuego y no se quemaría si apostaba que todo esto era obra de Byakuran, por haberle sentenciado a muerte. Pero como la resurrección es imposible, es improbable que él siga vivo.

_Nono,– Dino fue el que tomó la palabra, haciendo que todos le mirasen. –Entiendo que no quiera que estemos en desventaja si nos topamos con ellos, pero su sucesor es el que con más desventaja se encuentra. Recuerde que el vive en Japón junto a sus guardianes.– Dijo con clara preocupación ante la seguridad de su hermano y guardianes. Recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de Reborn y los guardianes. –Se perfectamente que el Hitman Reborn se encuentra con Decimo y sin dejar de lado lo fuertes que son sus guardianes, ¿pero no cree que podría hacer que venga a Italia o mandar a alguien para que no estén sólo ellos?– Se apresuro a añadir antes de que su antiguo tutor y amigos de su 'hermanito' le asesinaran por subestimarles.

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo con lo dicho por el jefe de Chiavarone, no podían darse el lujo de perder al sucesor que un día gobernaría Vongola. Era un riesgo que nadie quería tomar, el que la familia mafiosa con más influencia se quedara sin sucesor podría ser devastador y no estaban como para encontrar otro, hay muy pocos que se preocupen por la seguridad de los hombres bajo su mandato. Y esa era una de las razones por las cuales algunos no querían que muriera el actual Decimo, aunque fuera su primera reunión oficial, ya demostró ser capaz de llevar Vongola en una ocasión en que Nono se hizo el enfermo.

_En eso tienes razón… Tsunayoshi-kun, tú y tus guardianes os mudaréis a Italia y viviréis aquí mientras no sepamos nada de esta familia, ¿queda claro?– Dijo el Noveno dirigiéndose a su 'nieto'.

Tsuna le miró con horror, por nada del mundo se mudaría a Italia dejando a su madre sola. Además, su vida estaba en Japón, que hubiera medio aceptado el puesto de décimo, no significaba que pudieran decidir por él el donde vivir, eso ni que lo pensaran. Él no vendría a Italia e iba a dejarlo bien claro.

_Lo siento, Nono. Pero no voy a acatar esa orden.– Dijo dejando a todos asombrados. –Se cual es la gravedad de la situación, pero no pienso dejar Japón mientras usted esté al mando.– Sentenció, levantándose para no dejar que nadie le replicara y se fue de la sala seguido de sus guardianes.

Su padre le miraba con miedo, miedo a perder a su hijo por la terquedad de quedarse en Japón, miedo por arriesgar la vida de su mujer en esto, miedo por perder la vida de las dos personas que tanto intentó ocultar de las miradas de enemigos. Y su hijo iba a estropearlo todo por no querer venir a Italia… aunque mirándolo desde su punto de vista, si su hijo se iba de Japón su mujer se quedaría sola, aún peor, quedaría a merced de cualquiera de esos de la Familia Scheletro. Que su hijo se quedara en Japón tampoco era mala idea, pero eso sí, CEDEF también se iría a Japón, por nada del mundo dejaría a su mujer e hijo solos.

El Noveno por su parte entendía a Tsuna, pero no quería dejarle en Japón sin ningún tipo de protección, aunque conociendo a Iemitsu, seguro que trasladaba a toda la CEDEF a Japón para que cuidaran de su hijo. Nono miró de reojo a Xanxus, que desde el principio estuvo callado y sin decir nada cosa rara en su hijo. Luego pasó su mirada a los distintos jefes, cada uno con una expresión distinta pero a la vez la misma, miedo a perder al décimo heredero de los Vongola. Suspiró, esto se estaba volviendo realmente molesto.

Reborn en cambio cuando vio a su alumno salir, también decidió irse. La verdad, no estaba de acuerdo con Nono, aún era demasiado temprano para que Tsuna viviera en Italia, además, no había ninguna excusa sólida con la que Nana dejara que su hijo se fuera de casa, ninguna madre deja que su hijo se vaya si no hay una razón de peso. Reborn salió de la sala, seguido de Dino y los miembros de Chiavarone que se encontraban en la reunión.

Xanxus también se levantó dando por terminada la reunión y yéndose seguido de los demás miembros de Varia. Nadie se metía con Vongola y salía ileso. Esa familia iba a vérselas con Varia y de eso se encargaría él. Mientras salía mostró una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor para la persona con la cual estuviera pensando y de eso se dieron cuenta todos.

Poco a poco todos fueron abandonando la sala, quedando al final el Noveno y sus guardianes.

_Nono, ¿qué haremos con Decimo?– Le preguntó su guardián de la tormenta, Coyote Nougat.

_Seguiremos su voluntad, Coyote. Si quiere quedarse en Japón, nada ni nadie hará que cambie de opinión.– Dijo suspirando. –Sólo espero que no le tomen como objetivo antes de que la CEDEF vaya a Japón.– Acabó de decir quedándole un regusto amargo en la boca al decir esas palabras, no sabía el que, pero había algo que no le gustaba, seguramente su hiper intuición le estaba avisando de algo y normalmente le haría caso, pero esta vez quería confiar en su 'nieto'. Así que lo dejó pasar, haciendo el mayor error de su vida. Algo que lamentaría toda su vida.

::0::

Tsuna se dirigía hacia fuera de la sede, no iba a quedarse ni un minuto más en el lugar donde podrían encerrarlo y no dejarle salir. Sus guardianes le seguían de cerca entendiendo el sentimiento de su jefe, ellos también lo notaban, si se quedaban más tiempo les encerrarían y aislarían hasta que todo se solucionase. Rápidos, tenían que ser rápidos al salir de la sede, no debían dejar que nadie les interceptase, faltaban unos pocos metros hasta llegar a uno de los coches y mandar que les llevasen al aeropuerto más cercano, sólo tres metros para poder irse de Italia…dos metros para estar lejos de su próxima prisión… sólo…

_¡Tsuna!– Sonó la voz de Iemitsu, haciendo que todos parasen en seco y maldijeran por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápidos.

_...No pienso dejar que nos encierren aquí.– Le dijo a su padre de forma retadora, volteándose a verle.

Su padre se sorprendió, sí que su hijo le hablaba mal y decía que no era su padre y todas las cosas que dice un hijo cabreado y molesto con su padre, porque el mencionado no está casi nunca en casa y sólo aparece cada x tiempo. Pero nunca le retó, eso le tomó desprevenido.

_No… no te preocupes, hijo. Voy a quedarme con vosotros en Japón, no sólo yo, toda la CEDEF irá a Japón.– Les informó, quitándoles un peso de encima por saber que podían irse tranquilos.

_Como a dicho Iemitsu, CEDEF vendrá a Japón, pero hay que tener en cuenta de que tardaran un poco, el transferir todo el edificio costará. Así que nosotros iremos yendo y ya iremos a buscar a Iemitsu en el aeropuerto cuando todo esté listo. – Informó Reborn apareciendo junto a Dino.

Tsuna y los demás asintieron con la cabeza entendiendo que deberán ir con cuidado mientras estén en Japón.

_Tsuna hermanito. Id con cuidado, yo no puedo ir, he de quedarme aquí, así que vigilad.–

_Tch, a Juudaime podemos protegerle nosotros por eso no hace falta que digas esas bobadas.– A parte de ese comentario echo por Hayato, Dino también recibió las miradas de lo otros guardianes.

_Lo sé, lo sé. Sois fuertes, pero… si Vongola no ha podido encontrar nada hay que ir…–

_Cállate, herbívoro.– Le dijo Kyouya mientras se iba hacia el vehículo.

_Pero…–

_No te preocupes Dino-san, nosotros nos encargamos de Tsuna.– Le dijo Takeshi imitando al guardián de la nube, pero con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

_Tch.– Hayato también se fue hacia el vehículo con las manos en los bolsillos e ignorando cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca del Chiavarone.

_Pero…– Dino intentó protestar otra vez, pero sólo recibió el grito de Ryohei y verlo irse corriendo junto a los otros.

_¡Oooh! ¡Esto va a ser extremo!–

_Escuchadme…– Volvió a intentar, pero seguían sin hacerle caso.

_Kufufufu, vámonos mi querida Chrome.–

_Hai, Mukuro-sama.– Dijeron los dos despareciendo en una neblina.

_¡Gyahaha! ¡Lambo-san se va a casa a comer la comida de mama!–

_No me hacen caso.– Desistió Dino al ver que todos los guardianes le ignoraron yéndose hacia la limusina.

_No te preocupes, Dino-san. Todo saldrá bien.– Le dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa, haciendo que su 'hermano mayor' se preocupara más.

_Pero siento que algo saldrá mal… ¡Ow!– Se quejó al sentir un puntapié en su cabeza. –¡Reborn!–

_Cállate. Aquí el de la hyper intuición es Tsuna y no tú, Dame-Dino. – Le regañó su tutor, recibiendo un mohín de Dino. –Venga, vámonos Tsuna. No les hagamos esperar.– Tsuna se despidió de su padre y hermano. Dirigiéndose junto a Reborn a la limusina.

* * *

><p>Pasó una semana desde esa reunión, y Tsuna iba acompañado allá a donde fuera al igual que su madre. Nana fue informada de que su marido vendría a casa, y ella como siempre estaba entusiasmada, yendo de compras para preparar un gran banquete y dejando la casa lista para cuando su marido llegara. La escuela iba normal, como siempre se quedaba hasta tarde para poder pasar un rato a solas con Hibari y como siempre Reborn le regañaba por llegar tarde aunque lo dejaba pasar porque Kyouya era el que le acompañaba hasta casa.<p>

Pero esta tarde no era como las de siempre, esta tarde Kyouya tenía mucho más trabajo en el Comité y le tocó volver solo a casa. Mientras iba dirección a su hogar, su corazón comenzó a encogerse, sintiendo que algo iba mal. Miró a su alrededor, observando cada rincón de la oscura calle y rápidamente sacó su móvil enviándole una mensaje a Hibari y otro a Reborn. Su hyper intuición le estaba gritando que corriera, pero no le hizo caso.

Siguió caminando como si no pasara nada, esperando a que uno de los dos le encontrara en el camino, cuando empezó a escuchar pasos detrás de él. Volteó a ver quien era el que le seguía, observando en cada rincón que la poca luz de las farolas iluminaba, pero no veía nada ni nadie, sólo seguía escuchando los pasos y unas siniestras risas. Asustado, comenzó a correr, con la vaga esperanza de que todo fuera obra de su imaginación.

_Así… que tú eres el Decimo Vongola del cual tanto hemos escuchado hablar. – Dijo una voz desde su lado izquierdo, haciendo que Tsuna dejara de correr y girara, poniéndose en posición defensiva, pero siguió sin ver a nadie.

_Pero mírale, sino puede ni vernos.– Dijo otra voz desde detrás suyo.

_Es una lástima el tener que acabar con él, pero las ordenes son ordenes.– Dijo otra voz desde delante.

_Keh, al menos puede escucharnos. Muchos ni eso hacen.– Dijo otra voz desde su lado derecho.

_Serás memo, claro que no pueden vernos. Si lo hicieran no seríamos buenos en el trabajo de asesinar.–

Tsuna comenzó a mirar por todos los lados, dando vueltas alrededor de si mismo, pero siempre encontrando el mismo resultado, nada, no había nadie, sólo unas figuras que parecían sombras. El miedo recorría cada poro de su piel, sin dejarle reaccionar. Haciendo la única cosa lógica que su cerebro proceso, comenzó a correr, esquivando a una de las sobras que intentó cogerle, corrió con la simple intención de poder despistar a… a lo que fueran esas sombras que le seguían, poder entrar en su casa y pensar en todo como una pesadilla.

_Keh, a empezado a correr. Al menos va a divertirnos un rato.– La risa siniestra volvió a inundar la silenciosa y oscura calle, coreada de pisadas que le seguían.

Estaba jadeando y le costaba respirar, no aguantaría mucho más corriendo, su fuerte nunca fue la E.F., aunque aguantaba cuando escapaba de matones, sus actuales perseguidores parecían no cansarse, al revés le hacían cansarle a él. Su respiración estaba cada vez más agitada e iba a girar una esquina cuando algo le agarró del brazo y le estampo hacia una pared, haciendo que cayese al suelo sentado.

_Ya nos hemos cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón.–

_Keh, venga a que estáis esperando, me aburro.–

_No tanta prisa, acuérdate del plan.– Genial, encima venían con plan.

_El plan, el plan, sí, sí. Ya lo sé, venga matémosle ya.–

Tsuna miraba frenéticamente hacia los lados, buscando alguna salida. Nunca en su vida estuvo tan asustado. Y aunque su cerebro le dijera que se comiera una píldora y luchara su cuerpo no reaccionaba a ningún estímulo, sólo al de huir. Sólo quería huir, salir de ese lugar, despertarse en su cama y ver que no era más que una maldita pesadilla, pero era imposible, eso sería engañarse, porque esto no era nada más que la realidad.

Una de las sombras le cogió del brazo derecho levantándole, haciendo que quedara suspendido en el aire, como si volara. Asustado, hizo lo único que en una situación como esta cualquiera haría, comenzó a patalear, a forcejear con lo que fuera que le tenía agarrado, pero enseguida se detuvo. De repente sintió un gran dolor, bajó la mirada y vio un gran agujero que le atravesaba el abdomen, sintió como algo salía del recién echo agujero, manchándolo todo con sangre, con su sangre.

Comenzó a toser y a escupir sangre, todo movimiento que hizo anteriormente se fue, quedándose inmóvil, notando como la fuerza se iba de su cuerpo, el como iba perdiendo la vista. Su cuerpo fue arrojado, chocando con la pared. Manchándola e inundando el suelo con su sangre.

_Kyajaja, vamos a divertirnos.– Dijo una de las voces divertida. Aunque viera borroso, ahora pudo distinguir algo de sus atacantes, los cuatro iban con máscaras blancas.

_Venga acaba rápido, debemos ir a informar que le hemos eliminado.– Dijo otro en tono aburrido.

_Keh, sí, sí. Voy.– Tsuna no era muy listo, por eso le llamaban Dame, pero una cosa la tenía clara, esta era la nueva familia de la cual habían hablado en la reunión e iban a matarle. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, por no decir que era más la inercia del cuerpo, con el dedo manchado de sangre comenzó a escribir en el suelo.

Vio como se le iba acercando y le pisaban la mano para que se detuviera, intentó levantarse para huir, pero fue inútil, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Había perdido demasiada sangre y la seguía perdiendo, la vista ya no la tenía tan clara y notaba como su conciencia se iba.

Uno de los agresores se agachó a su altura y le cogió el brazo izquierdo, comenzando a arrancarle los dedos, uno a uno se los arrancaba sin miramientos y riéndose mientras lo hacía, cuando los cinco estuvieron tirados por la calle, le arrancaron el brazo de cuajo tirándolo junto a los dedos como si fueran un despojo. Luego fueron hacia una de sus piernas e hicieron lo mismo que con el brazo. En la calle sólo se escuchó un grito desgarrador que rompía el silencio de la noche.

_¡AAAAAAH!– Tsuna sólo podía gritar, a cada miembro que le arrancaban.

::0::

Reborn iba sobre el hombro de Yamamoto y Gokudera a su lado, los dos siguiendo a Hibari y Kusakabe que iban por delante. Corriendo lo más rápido que podían, preocupados de que algo pudiera pasarle a su amigo y jefe. El mensaje que tanto Reborn como Kyouya recibieron les dejó preocupados, era enviado desde el móvil de Tsuna, pero no había texto. El hitman le enseñó a su alumno que cuando se sintiera en peligro, no se detuviera a escribir o a llamar, simplemente que enviara un mensaje en blanco, iría más rápido y le daría tiempo a defenderse. Cuando Reborn lo recibió, llamó rápidamente al guardián de la tormenta y de la lluvia, encontrándose los tres con el guardián de la nube y su fiel mano derecha ya en camino, buscando a Tsuna.

Los cuatro pararon en seco al escuchar un grito romper el silencio de la noche. Reconociendo la voz, comenzaron a correr una vez más, yendo más rápido si era posible. Buscando al dueño de ella y rezando con que sólo fuera que se había tropezado, estampándose contra el suelo. Kyouya empezó a dejarles atrás, corriendo entre las calles en busca de Tsuna. Takeshi iba pisándole los talones y Gokudera junto a Kusakabe iban por detrás.

De golpe vieron que Kyouya paró en seco al doblar una esquina, se alegraron ya habían encontrado a Tsuna, pero se asustaron al verle que caía de rodillas al suelo derrotado. Se miraron entre sí y fueron al encuentro del guardián de la nube. Cuando estuvieron a su lado, Hayato también se cayó de rodillas al suelo gritando el nombre de Tsuna una y otra vez, mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Takeshi se apoyó donde pudo para no caerse, quedándose pálido y poniéndose una mano en la boca para no vomitar. Kusakabe estaba en shock, alguien capaz de hacer tal destroza no podía ser humano.

Reborn, por primera vez en su vida, sintió la palabra fracaso cayéndole encima como una gran piedra. Había fracasado en la misión que se le dio en formar al mejor jefe de los Vongola, había fracasado en la protección de su alumno y, para que negarlo, amigo. Era la primera vez que el mejor hitman no sabía que hacer.

Ahí, tendido en el suelo en un gran charco de sangre, se encontraba su amigo, jefe, amante, alumno, desmembrado, con los ojos sacados de su rostro y carentes de emociones, dejando ver dos cuencas vacías en el rostro del joven, sus dedos, brazos y piernas esparcidas por el suelo de la calle.

_Tsunayoshi…– Kyouya se levantó acercándose al cuerpo de su amante y pasó un dedo por el rostro ya frío. Por primera vez en la vida, el guardián de la nube lloró y no sólo él, los presentes ahí, también lloraron.

Reborn les dejó un momento a solas cogiendo a León transformado en un teléfono y marcó un número que no hacía desde hace un tiempo. Desde la otra línea se escuchó una voz.

__¿Sí?... ¿Reborn?... ¿Eres tú? ¿Sucede algo?– _Preguntó la voz de Iemistu. A Reborn le costaba hablar, no sabía como decírselo, no era algo fácil, pero el siempre fue reconocido por no dar rodeos, por ir siempre al grano.

_He fallado.– Le dijo con voz quebrada y gran disgusto.

__¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con que has fallado?– _Iemistu era tonto, eso o no quería creerle.

__¡Reborn! ¿Qué quieres decir con que has fallado?– _Dijo Iemitsu medio gritando y con el miedo en su voz.

_Ha muerto… Tsuna ha muerto.– Le dijo escuchando como el teléfono de la otra línea caía al suelo.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, candidato a Decimo jefe de los Vongola, a la edad de 15 años. Estaba muerto. Asesinado por alguien de quien no conocian su identidad.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! ¿Qué tal está como primer capítulo~? Ya esperaré a ver si merece algún review ^^

Tsuki: mmm… no merece ninguno, podrías haberte esmerado más en la parte de matar a Tsu-chan… poca sangre *suspiro* pero bueno es pasable.

¡Ah! ¡A ti quería verte! ¡Has forzado la puerta, para entrar!

Tsuki: No que va, tus padres saben que estoy aquí n.n Además, forzar es una palabra muy fea, queda mejor la de entrar sin permiso, es más fino :D

*suspiro* Dejémoslo ¬¬''

**Equipo rastreador**– Se que suena a chucho, pero es que no sabía que nombre ponerle -.-'' lo se no soy muy creativa para cuestiones de nombres ñ.ñ

Tsuki: Sí, su imaginación en nombres es penosa.

o.O Eso no deberías decirlo tú, sólo deben juzgar los lectores. DX

Tsuki: Nos leemos :D

¡No me ignores!


	2. Noticia

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

* * *

><p><strong>Después de la muerte hay otra vida.<strong>

**Capítulo II: Noticia.**

* * *

><p>En la oscura calle se encontraban cuatro adolescentes y un bebé, todos junto a un cadáver. Uno de los adolescentes estaba al lado del cadáver acariciándole el rostro mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro, otro estaba de rodillas y con su cara apoyada en el manchado suelo de sangre llorando y gritando el nombre del muerto, los otros dos, estaban algo alejados no pudiendo soportar la vista que tenían delante y el bebé, estaba sentado en el suelo con sus ojos cubiertos por la fedora que portaba y esperando a los refuerzos.<p>

_Chiquitín…– Llamó uno de los adolescentes al bebé.

_¿Qué, Yamamoto?– Le respondió sin mirarle a la cara.

_Hay… hay algo escrito en el suelo.– Dijo de repente, señalando unas letras cercas del cuerpo. Eso llamó la atención de todos.

_¿Donde?–

_Ahí.– Volvió a señalara para que todos las vieran.

Los cuatro miraron hacia donde señalaba el dedo del jugador de béisbol, encontrándose con unas letras mal echas. Como si el cadáver las hubiera escrito antes de morir, haciendo que todos se sintieran más mal de lo que ya estaban.

_Juudaime… Juudaime sabía… que no llegaríamos…– dijo el adolescente peli plateado entre sollozos.

_Sawada-san… intentó que la investigación pudiera avanzar.–

_¿Qué quieres decir, Kusakabe-sempai?–

_Mirad… aunque no esté muy bien escrito se puede leer una vaga descripción de quien le atacó.– Les dijo Kusakabe mientras acababa de leerlo para si mismo. En eso el bebé y los otros tres se acercaron para poder leer lo escrito por Tsuna.

_Reborn-san… Juudaime les vio…–

Reborn no dijo nada cogió a León transformado en una cámara e hizo una foto a las letras, una vez echo intentó borrar lo del suelo para que nadie más lo viera. Los demás se quedaron observando lo que hacia el hitman, sólo Gakudera entendió el porque lo hacia y empezó a ayudarle. Era mejor que esto lo supieran todos cuando los ánimos entre ellos se enfriaran, mientras, seguir ignorantes sobre los agresores era la mejor opción.

_Keh, ya veis. Os habéis quedado sin décimo Vongola, kyajaja.– Dijo una voz sorprendiendo a los cuatro.

_Sal seas quien seas.– Amenazó Reborn mientras apuntaba con su arma a la nada.

_¿Crees que podrás matarnos con esa arma?– Al escuchar una voz distinta, todos se pusieron en guardia. Hayato sacó su dinamita, Takeshi su katana y Kyouya sus tonfas, mirando a todos lados, buscando a los dueños de las voces.

_Hum~ Veo que ellos también pueden oírnos, pero no vernos. La ligera ventaja que tenía el Decimo era que nos distinguía y pudo esquivarnos durante un pequeño rato, kyajaja.– ¿Tsuna pudo ver al dueño de las voces? ¿¡Y porqué no luchó, si podía verles? Eso era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de todos.

_Fácil, fácil, estaba asustado, asustado.– Dijo una de las voces como su hubiera leído la mente de los guardianes y hitman. Todos se sintieron mal al escucharle, Tsuna se sentía asustado y les esperaba para que parecerán, habían fallado no sólo como guardianes, sino también como amigos.

_Sólo hemos venido a avisar que nuestra venganza ya está echa~ Y que da igual cuanto nos busquéis, no vais a encontrarnos.– Una vez dichas esas palabras una siniestra risa resonó por toda la calle.

La calle volvió a quedarse en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el rugido de unos motores acercándose a la escena. Entendiendo quienes eran, los cinco se alejaron de donde estaba el cuerpo y se prepararon para el gran discurso de sus vidas. Un BMW x5 negro con los cristales blindados se estacionó cerca de ellos, y del vehículo salió Iemitsu seguido de Basil, Oregano y Tumeric. Detrás de ellos llegaron otros coches de los cuales salieron distintos miembros de la CEDEF.

_Reborn… ¿dónde…?– No podía acabar su frase, pero el nombrado entendió enseguida a que se refería y le señaló en la dirección donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su alumno.

Iemitsu y Basil corrieron hacia donde Reborn les señaló. Una vez llegaron, Iemitsu soltó un jadeo y Basil cayó de rodillas al suelo, los dos mirando el cuerpo de su difunto hijo y amigo con lágrimas en sus rostros. Estando en la mafia, habiendo visto un montón de muertes, tanto de aliados como de enemigos, estos sentimientos que todos creían borrados resurgieron al ver el cuerpo sin vida del décimo Vongola. No queriendo creer lo que tenían delante. Iemitsu se volteó mirando fijamente a Reborn y a los cuatro adolescentes, con claro enojo en su mirada.

_¡Vosotros debíais protegerle! ¡¿Qué coño estabais haciendo?– Les gritó mientras se acercaba a ellos, ninguno hizo ningún movimiento.

_¡Se supone que sois sus guardianes! ¡Vaya mierda de guardianes sois si no podéis ni protegerle! ¡Y tú, Reborn, el mejor hitman siendo burlado por ves a saber quien! ¡Ja! ¡Ese título ya no puedes tenerlo, de mejor nada!– Soltó desahogándose en ellos, haciendo que los cinco bajaran la cabeza y se sintieran más mal de lo que ya estaban.

Nadie osaba inmiscuirse en la discusión, todos sabían que ahora no hablaba el jefe de la CEDEF, sino un padre adolorido por la muerte de su hijo. Más vehículos iban llegando, desde el equipo médico al científico. Oregano se encargó de llamar al Noveno ya que su jefe no estaba como para anunciar la muerte de su hijo y Basil intentó calmar la ira de su maestro junto a Tumeric.

Los miembros de Vongola que fueron llegando se dirigieron hacia la carnicería y comenzaron a coger los miembros del cuerpo de su difunto futuro jefe y los pusieron en una camilla tapándolos con una manta, y limpiaron toda la sangre del suelo y paredes.

_¡¿Qué voy a decirle a Nana?– Gritó Iemitsu dejándose caer en el suelo y tapándose los ojos con una de sus manos.

_La verdad.– Dijo al fin Reborn.

_Je, la verdad ¡¿Es que acaso te has vuelto imbécil, Reborn? ¡¿Cómo voy a decirle la verdad? ¡¿Qué quieres que le diga, eh? ¡Mira, Nana estoy metido en la mafia y por culpa de eso nuestro hijo a muerto! ¡Eso la destrozaría!–

_¡Tú mujer es más fuerte de lo que crees!– Soltó Reborn enojado. –¡No con esas palabras, idiota! ¡Pero si con otras y con más tacto! ¡Lo va a entender! ¡Además no va a tragarse cualquier mentira que le digas! ¡Que es vuestro hijo el que ha muerto y no un cualquiera!–

Todos retrocedieron de ellos dos, no querían estar en medio por si comenzaban a dispararse mutuamente y montaran una carnicería con todos ellos. Kyouya ya no lo aguantó más y se largó de la escena, no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando las idioteces de ese hombre, Kusakabe al verle irse decidió hacer lo mismo, ellos ahí ya no pintaban nada, Vongola se ocuparía de lo demás. Yamamoto y Gokudera por su parte decidieron quedarse junto a Reborn para darle su apoyo en lo que hiciera falta.

::0::

Hibari iba caminando por las oscuras calles iluminadas por la tenue luz de las farolas seguido de Kusakabe, los dos en silencio y sumidos en su pensamientos, pensando en los acontecimientos que acababan de pasar. Tetsuya se dio cuenta de que este no era el camino hacia la escuela y menos aún hacia la casa del prefecto. Dicho prefecto dejo de andar, deteniéndose delante de una puerta que su mano derecha reconoció al instante. Estaban delante de la casa de Tsuna. Kyouya llamó al timbre y esperó a que le abriesen. La puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse dejando ver a la mujer que habita en ella con el ceño fruncido.

_Tsu-kun, ¿Qué horas son…? ¿Kyo-kun?– La mujer comenzó a reñir al que supuestamente debería de haber llamado, encontrándose con la pareja de su hijo.

Hibari no sabía que decirle, sólo hizo lo que veía más lógico, le dio una reverencia a Nana seguida de una disculpa.

_Lo siento, Nana-san.–

_¿El qué sientes, Kyo-kun?– Le preguntó extrañada la mujer.

_Será mejor que entremos en la casa Sawada-san.– Interrumpió Kusakabe, esto no era algo que debería decirse en plena calle.

Nana asintió y les dejó entrar, detrás de ella estaban los niños y Bianchi mirando con curiosidad. Nana después de cerrar la puerta, les indicó que fueran al salón y se sentasen mientras ella les traía algo de beber. En el salón estaban todos sentados, los niños, Bianchi y lo dos invitados. Una vez Nana dejó los vasos de té verde en la mesa y se sentó junto a ellos, tomó la palabra.

_Entonces, ¿qué querías decir con eso Kyo-kun?– Volvió a preguntarle.

_Tsunayoshi… está muerto. Hace poco tanto el bebé como yo recibimos un mensaje suyo conforme quería que fuéramos a buscarle, pero llegamos tarde.– Le dijo, dejando a todos en shock.

_Tsu-kun… mi Tsu-kun… mi niño… mi bebé… ¿está muerto?– Dijo Nana entre sollozos.

_Sí.–

La mujer soltó un grito ahogado entre sollozos y se puso a llorar, junto a ella le siguieron los tres niños llorando y abrazándose entre ellos, Bianchi intentaba calmarles, pero no conseguía ningún resultado. Nana se tapó la cara con las manos intentando tranquilizarse y ahogar los sollozos para que las lágrimas se detuvieran, aún no habían acabado de hablar.

_¿Quien…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo…?– Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza que no sabía por cual comenzar.

_Supongo que se habrá dado cuenta de la inusual actividad de su hijo. El repentino bebé que se ofrece para ser su tutor en casa, los repentinos amigos que aparecieron, el hermano mayor que siempre va seguido de una ornamente de hombres vestidos de negro, el que su marido nunca esté en casa…– Kyouya iba a continuar la larga lista pero Nana le cortó.

_¿Yakuza?– Le preguntó con voz quebrada.

_No, más grande.–

_¿Más grande que los yakuza?… No puede ser…– Nana se tapó la boca con una de sus manos mientras la otra agarraba con fuerza el delantal. Bianchi no podía mirarla a la cara, la culpa la estaba consumiendo.

_Sí puede ser.–

Kusakabe observaba todo en silencio, entendiendo un poco a la mujer, el entrarse de tal cosa a de ser algo chocante.

_La… la… ¿mafia?– Preguntó finalmente.

_Italiana, para ser más precisos.– Le afirmó Hibari.

Nana volvió a romper en llanto, muchas noticias en una sola noche y la peor, su hijo estaba muerto. Nana estuvo unas dos horas llorando y desahogándose a gritos, mientras Hibari y Kusakabe estuvieron sentados y esperando a que se calmase. Los niños, ya cansados de tanto llorar quedaron dormidos con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Bianchi les cogió y se los llevó a la habitación para dejarles en el futon y que durmieran.

Kyouya miraba a la desconsolada mujer sin saber que hacer, pero de repente le vino una conversación que tuvo con Tsuna hace tiempo.

__Ne, Hibari-san… si alguna vez me pasara algo ¿podrías cuidar de mi madre por mí?– Ante esa pregunta Kyouya le fulminó con la mirada._

__No digas tonterías, herbívoro.– Sentenció queriendo acabar con la conversación._

__Alguna vez pasará, yo me iré. Es ley de vida. Pero me gustaría que me lo prometieras.–_

__Para eso ya está tú padre.– Le contestó, no le gustaba esta conversación. Tsuna le miró con tristeza en los ojos y una sonrisa algo vaga._

__Es que… también me gustaría que cuidaras de él.– Hibari sólo suspiró pero asintió con la cabeza._

__Gracias, Hibari-san. Te amo.– Le dijo mientras le besaba._

Hibari se levantó del sillón y fue a abrazar a la madre de Tsuna para darle algo de consuelo. La mujer se lanzó hacia el abrazo aceptándolo sin dudarlo y los dos quedaron de rodillas en el suelo, uno consolando a la mujer y la otra llorando en los brazos del adolescente. Tetsuya lo miraba con asombro en los ojos, nunca pensó que vería al prefecto dando consuelo a alguien.

La puerta se abrió rebelando al marido de la mujer junto a Reborn y los dos adolescentes. Al ver esa escena, supo que el guardián de la nube le quitó la pesada tarea, informar a su mujer de la muerte de su hijo. Ahora le quedaba otra, que entendiera todo y le perdonara, cosa que veía más difícil.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Segundo capítulo~ Bueno comparando el anterior capi, este es un tanto más cortito, pero sólo un poco xD Espero y haya gustado~

Tsuki: Hum… oye que harás el fic como los demás al final. Este ha de ser más sangriento -.-* me gusta el lemon, pero el gore más y en este capi no hay gore ¬¬*

¡Wow! ¡7 reviews! ¡No me eseraba tal bienvenida!

Tsuki: Por supuesto, este tipo de fics suele gustar más.

Gracias a los que leéis pero muchísimas más a los que leéis y comentáis~

GokuderaHashune (gracias por comentar~ *inserta risa maligna* para saber eso tendrás que esperar unos capis más~)

MissDinosaur (gracias por comentar~ ¿me pregunto el porque has pensado que iba a saltar diez años hacia el futuro? Supongo por como acabé el primer capi XD)

Una que pasaba por aquí (gracias por comentar~ ¡Oooh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Me ha faltado eso! Tsuki: ya te he dicho que faltaba más gore, el próximo lo escribo yo ¬¬*)

bianchixgokudera25 (gracias por comentar~ ha mi me encanta el leer todos los reviews que dejáis son mi fuente de inspiración~ Tsuki: siempre y cuando se enchufe delante del ordena -.-)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (gracias por comentar~)

Kyoko020394 (gracias por comentar~ aquí segundo capi :D Tsuki: ¡eres de las mías! Y después de la maquina de carne les clonamos y los volvemos a matar, desmembrarlos y...)

aquinno (gracias por comentar~ Okis la incluiré, pero de momento me centraré más en la muerte de Tsu-chan y luego en el romance~ Tsuki: oye antes me has corta...)

Tsuki: No sólo me ignoras, sino que encima me cortas cuando hablo ò.ó *Tsuki saca un puñal de entre sus ropas*

Nos leemos~ *Nyanko correr por su vida*


	3. Una vida que se va, una vida que nace

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**N/A: ***Nyanko aparece con muchos rasguños y cortes* E… aquí… el… tercer… capi… *Nyanko cae al suelo*

Tsuki: Eso pasa por ignorarme *Tsuki se guarda el puñal y mira a los lectores con una sonrisa* Bueno, disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Después de la muerte hay otra vida.<strong>

**Capítulo III: Una vida que se va, una vida que nace.**

* * *

><p>Caos.<p>

Todo era un horrible caos. La muerte de Tsuna, el gran disturbio que eso conllevó, las peleas que ocasionó entre los guardianes, las peleas que ocasionó entre Nana e Iemitsu. Tsuna se fue y junto a él, todo tipo de relación que pudo haber entre las personas que le querían. Muerte, esa maldita palabra no sólo mató a su querido hijo y amigo, también mató cualquier tipo de felicidad que hubiera habido en las vidas de las personas que le apreciaban.

Caos.

Eso era lo que había en Italia. Vongola estaba en caos, todos se habían enterado de la muerte del sucesor de Nono Vongola. Todos estaban de luto. Muchos querían que el Decimo Vongola fuera sepultado en Italia junto a los demás grandes jefes que hubo en la historia de los Vongola. Pero los padres del décimo y el mismo Nono, querían que el cuerpo del chico descansara en Namimori, su ciudad natal, la que lo vio nacer y la que lo vio morir.

Caos.

En la residencia Sawada los días pasaban, antes de que se le diera sepultura a Tsuna, y era la primera vez que se escuchaban gritos de discusión. Sí, es cierto que los niños hacían mucho ruido, y que siempre había mucho jaleo en la casa, pero nunca se escuchó a los padres discutir. Esta era la primera vez, y todos en la casa se imaginaban que no sería la última. Nana se encontraba herida y desconsolada, Iemitsu sentía una gran rabia e ira interior y ninguno de los dos sabía como desquitarse de esos ajenos sentimientos. Sentimientos que nunca tuvieron, Nana era amorosa y amable, Iemitsu era carismático y fuerte, esos sentimientos era la primera vez que los sentían y para desahogarse, lo único que hacían, era discutir entre ellos.

Reborn, Bianchi y los niños veían las discusiones alejados, no queriendo entrometerse, además, Nana enfadada daba mucho miedo. Los cinco estaban preocupados por lo que podría pasarle a esos dos. Nana tomó mejor de lo que pensaban el que su hijo y ellos estaban metidos en la mafia, lo que no encajó, fue que su marido la tuviera engañada desde que se conocieron y que por culpa de eso, su hijo muriera. Eso, le sentó como un balde de agua fría caerle encima.

Era de noche, las once y media para ser exactos, cuando Nana se cansó de todo. Dentro de media hora sería el 14 de octubre, el cumpleaños de su difunto hijo. Y el mismo día en que nació le iban a enterrar.

_¡Largo de mí casa, Iemitsu!– Le gritó Nana a su marido en una de sus discusiones. Dejándoles a todos, incluso al nombrado, estupefactos.

_N-Nana, cariño…– Intentó calmarla.

_¡Nada de cariño! ¡Largo de mí casa Iemitsu! ¡No quiero verte!– Le volvió a gritar señalándole la puerta. Reborn, viendo el espectáculo decidió entrometerse y ayudar a su 'amigo'.

_Mamma, me parece que ahora no estás pensando con la cabeza, tranquilízate, y vuélvelo a meditar. O sino luego vas a arrepentirte.– Le dijo para que se lo pensara mejor y no echara a su marido de casa.

_No, Reborn. Nada de mama y nada de tranquilizarme. Se lo que me hago, y ahora, largo Iemitsu. No quiero verte.– Dijo con determinación.

_Mama, pero si tú amas a Iemitsu…– Intentó esta vez Bianchi.

_¡Callaos! He dicho que se largue y nada va a cambiarlo.– Les afirmó.

Iemistu, viendo a su mujer tan decidida, hizo lo que se le dijo, se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió para irse. Pero antes de salir Nana le detuvo cogiéndole del hombro, haciendo que todos suspiraran de alivio al verla rectificar lo que había dicho.

_Vuelve mañana, tendrás preparadas las maletas con todas tus cosas en la puerta.– Le dijo para luego marcharse hacia el piso de arriba. Haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos al escuchar lo dicho.

Iemitsu no se lo podía creer, su mujer le echaba de casa literalmente, no sólo para una noche o dos, sino que para siempre.

_Está muy herida, Iemitsu.– Le dijo el asesino a sueldo, el jefe de la CEDEF le miró y agachó la cabeza.

_Iemistu… no te preocupes, miraré de hablar con ella.– Le intentó tranquilizar Bianchi. Los tres niños salieron de la sala para seguir a su madre, y ver si se encontraba bien.

_No… no creo que puedas hacer nada, Bianchi. Pero gracias igualmente. Sólo… vigilad que esté bien y que no haga alguna idiotez.– Les pidió sin fuerzas Iemistu.

Reborn y Bianchi se miraron, y luego asintieron ante lo pedido por el rubio, viéndole salir de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

_¿Qué vamos a hacer, Reborn? Mama… ella crees que pueda…– Bianchi no se atrevió a continuar la frase.

_No. Mamma es fuerte, dudo que se suicide tal y como piensa Iemitsu. Pero será mejor ir a ver si ha nosotros nos quiere en esta casa, por lo que vimos al llegar, Nana… es posible que también nos eche de la casa.– Bianchi miró con horror a Reborn.

_¿Tu crees… qué sería capaz?–

_No lo se… espero que no.–

Los dos subieron por las escaleras y fueron a buscar a Nana, encontrándola en la habitación de Tsuna, junto a los niños, llorando la perdida de su hijo/hermano. Bianchi suspiró de alivio al ver la escena, al menos no les echaría, de momento. Reborn, en cambio, no lo veía tan claro.

__Reborn…– Le llamó su alumno, haciendo que el nombrado le mirara. _

__Dime.–_

__Si Kaa-san se entera alguna vez de todo esto, cuando a mí me hubiera pasado algo, por favor, cuida de mi padre.– Reborn le miró con claro enojo en los ojos._

__¿Se puede saber en que está pensando, pedazo de idiota? No va a pasarte nada y mamma seguirá sin saber nada.– Le aseguró el asesino a sueldo._

__Reborn… los dos sabemos en que estamos metidos, y también sabemos que esto nos matará antes de que llegue nuestra hora. Por eso me entrenas, pero si alguna vez pasara algo, me gustaría que me prometieras eso.– Reborn resopló._

__¿Y por qué de tú padre?– Tsuna le dedicó una sonrisa._

__Porque se que de Kaa-san se ocupará Kyouya, pero no estoy seguro de que se ocupe de Too-san. Ya sabes, a Kyouya no le gusta mucho mi padre.– Reborn le miró a los ojos pensando en que responder, luego asintió con la cabeza._

__Está bien, yo me ocupo de ese patán.–_

__Muchas gracias, Reborn.– Le dijo sonriéndole, para luego continuar con su tarea de matemáticas._

__Pero que sepas que no va a salirte gratis. Tú entrenamiento será el doble de duro.– Le dijo sonriendo y haciendo que el jefe Vongola se quejara._

Al final deberá cumplir con la promesa que no esperaba tener que cumplir. Reborn dejó a solas a las dos mujeres con los niños y antes de salir de la casa miró el reloj, las doce y diez minutos. Y hoy a las diez de la mañana iban a enterrar a su alumno, debía prepararse para ayudar a que todos los preparativos del funeral del Decimo Vongola estuvieran listos.

* * *

><p>En un hospital de Tokio, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos marrones, con unos rasgos muy finos y perfilados, de piel pálida, una auténtica belleza japonesa. Estaba tumbada en una de las camas dando a luz, las enfermeras animándola y el médico sacando al bebé que iba a nacer. A su lado, agarrándole de la mano, estaba su marido, un hombre de cabello marrón y ojos verdes, bastante alto y se le notaban los músculos a través de la camiseta, con unos rasgos perfilados y una mirada hostil.<p>

_Ánimo, Aoyama-san. Empuje un poco más, ya casi a salido.– Le decía el doctor junto a las enfermeras.

Al fin, después de dos horas, el bebé salió. La mujer estaba exhausta de tanto esfuerzo, y el hombre miraba al doctor, viendo el como se iba con su hijo para limpiarlo y ponerle una manta, esperando a que le dieran el niño. La mujer al ver a su marido le cogió de la mano e hizo que la mirara, ella le sonrió.

_Es un niño, felicidades.– Les dijo el doctor al volver con el niño envuelto en una manta y entregándoselo a los padres.

_¿Como vamos a llamarle, querido?–

El hombre miró al niño, era pequeño, se le podía ver por el poco cabello, que lo tenía castaño. El niño abrió los ojos y levanto una de sus pequeñas manitas, la mujer sonrió y le dio uno de sus dedos que fue agarrado inmediatamente por el niño.

_Sus ojos son hermosos, ¿verdad, querido?–

_Naranjas…– Dijo el hombre, haciendo que el doctor y las enfermeras se miraran extrañadas y se acercaran al bebé.

_Imposible… sus ojos son anaranjados.– Dijo el doctor estupefacto, preocupando a la madre y al padre del niño.

_¿Sucede algo doctor?– Preguntó preocupada.

_Si no le importa, voy a hacerle unas pruebas de visión a su hijo.– Dijo mientras agarraba al recién nacido.

_No se preocupen, es sólo que es extraño un niño con ese color de ojos.–

_¿No le pasará nada a Itsuki?– Preguntó el hombre, la mujer sonrió, ese iba a ser el nombre de su niño.

_N-No, no se preocupe, A-Aoyama-sama.– Tartamudeó la enfermera por la mirada que le mandaba el hombre.

_Querido, ellos saben lo que hacen con Itsuki.– Intentó tranquilizarle su mujer, cosa que debería ser al revés.

Al cabo de una hora larga, el doctor volvió a la sala, viendo que la mujer ya estaba acomodada y el hombre sentado en una silla esperando su vuelta. Al verle la mujer hizo ademán de levantarse, pero su marido se lo prohibió poniéndole una mano en el hombro, siendo él el que se acerca al doctor.

_¿Y bien?– Le preguntó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. El doctor trago, antes de hablar.

_Primero que nada me gustaría saber algo,– les dijo el doctor, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ambos para que continuara. –¿Ha habido algún percance en el embarazo?– Preguntó, los dos adultos negaron con la cabeza. –¿Algún miembro de su familia tiene alguna discapacidad?– Les hizo otra pregunta, recibiendo la misma respuesta que antes, haciendo que el doctor se extrañara.

_¿Sucede algo doctor Himura?– Preguntó preocupada la mujer.

_Verán, su hijo es ciego. Aunque eso no explica el color de ojos… me gustaría que cuando tuviera los cinco años le trajeseis para hacerle otras pruebas.– Esa palabras dejaron a los padres estupefactos.

_¿Mi hijo es ciego?– Preguntó el hombre volviéndose hacia su mujer. – Reiko, ¿seguro que no ha sucedido nada durante el embarazo? – Preguntó desconfiado a su mujer, ella le miró ofendida.

_¡Por supuesto que no, Souta! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?–

_Tranquilícense, por favor. No hace falta que sea problema de su mujer Aoyama-sama, en algún momento dentro del útero ha podido ocurrir cualquier cosa, o simplemente alguna célula que no se haya desarrollado del todo.– Les intentó calmar mientras devolvía al niño a su madre.

_No me importa que mi hijo sea ciego, es mi niño.– Dijo sonriendo mientras miraba al bebé, recibiendo una mirada curiosa del susodicho. Souta suspiró y miró a su mujer junto a su hijo.

_¿Quieres cogerle, querido?– Reiko levanto el niño y se lo entregó a su marido, sin esperar respuesta.

El hombre cogió al niño en brazos, algo torpe, pero con cuidado de que no se le cayera. Mirándole bien, se parecía a él, en cuanto a color de pelo, porque los ojos no los tenía de nadie de su familia o la de su mujer. En cuanto a rasgos, aunque aún es un bebé, se podía distinguir los rasgos finos y perfilados de su mujer. Cuando fuera mayor, sería la envidia de cualquier mujer, que pena que fuera hombre. Aunque para su legado ya iba bien que no fuera mujer, a fin de cuentas, debía heredar el legado de los Aoyama, y ellos nunca aceptaron a una mujer como jefe del clan.

El niño ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, levanto sus pequeñas manitas hacia arriba, como si esperara que alguien se las agarrase.

* * *

><p>En el cementerio de Namimori un sacerdote estaba diciendo unas palabras para el alma que se acababa de ir. Ahí se encontraban todos, Nana junto a los niños, Kyouya y Kusakabe, Iemitsu junto a Basil, Oregano y Tumeric, Reborn junto a Bianchi y Hayato, Takeshi junto a su padre, la familia Sasagawa, la familia Miura y hasta la pandilla de Kokuyo. A parte de ellos, también se encontraban el Noveno junto a Varia y los Arcobaleno que más conocían a Tsuna, Dino junto a Romario (aunque querían ir todos, pero Dino les dijo que serían muchos) y Aria junto a su hija y Gamma. Todos tristes y algunos llorando por la pérdida.<p>

Después de las palabras del sacerdote, todos fueron a dejar las flores que llevaban y el pésame a los padres. A parte de la muerte del hijo de la pareja, había otra cosa que también moría, y era el matrimonio de los Sawada. Desde la ultima discusión en que Nana le había echado de casa, Iemitsu no había vuelto a verla ni a pisar esa casa. Y eso era algo que muchos sabían, e intentaban animar al jefe de la CEDEF.

_Ahora entiendo el porque Tsuna me dijo que cuidara de su padre. _Pensó Reborn mientras veía a Iemitsu en una punta junto a Basil y a Nana en otra junto al jefe del Comité Disciplinario. _Ya se imaginaba que esto pasaría. _Reborn suspiró y posó su vista al ataúd, era como estar viendo el futuro, pero en presente. _Tsuna es el que mejor conoce a Nana, y sabía que no aguantaría tal engaño._ Reborn miró a todos los presentes al funeral. Sólo estaban los más allegados a la familia y conocidos de Nana. Cosa que le sorprendió, había aparecido gente algo rara, y cuando Reborn dice rara…

Había una pareja de ancianos, Reborn supuso que eran los padres de Nana por cuando la saludaron, esos ancianos deberían tener al menos la edad de Nono, pero no se mostraba en el rostros, es decir, no tenían arrugas y parecían tener casi 40 años ¿por qué sabía que eran ancianos sino lo aparentan? Es Reborn, él sabe esas cosas, y que Nana les llamó papá y mamá. Los dos iban de negro, igual que todos los presentes, el cabello de ella era corto como el de su hija y lo tenía negro, sus ojos eran tan oscuros como su cabello, el hombre se notaba que hacía ejercicio, su cabello es corto, pero no indomable como el de su alumno, y de un rubio platino, sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche, cosa extraña en alguien rubio. Luego, una mujer con una niña, seguramente la hermana de Nana y la sobrina, la mujer era igual de alta que la morena y de la misma edad, el cabello lo tenía más largo y de un marrón más claro, sus ojos del mismo color que Nana, eran como dos réplicas exactas, pero una con el cabello largo y la otra corto. Y la niña, tenía el cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta y sus ojos como los de su abuelo.

_Lo cierto es que no conocía la familia de Nana, pero es bastante extraña. Todos se parecen algo, y los padres de ella parecen no envejecer…. necesito un descanso, empiezo a pensar cosas raras._ Reborn dejó de mirar a la gente y se acercó al ataúd para dejar unas palabras al difunto, o lo que quedaba de él.

_Dame-Tsuna… eres el más idiota que he conocido… y el único capaz de aguantar a alguien como yo.– Murmuró para sí mientras se iba al lado de Iemitsu.

El funeral fue pacifico, muchos lloraron y otros no, pero se les veía el dolor en su rostro. En cambio, la familia de Nana parecía haber ido sólo por compromiso, no parecían dolidos por la perdida de un nieto, sobrino y primo, no, parecían aliviados de que Tsuna muriera. Cosa que enfureció mucho al asesino a sueldo, y por lo que había visto también a Nana. No sabía que relación tenían, ni el porque nunca fueron a visitarle. Pero Nana no parecía muy contenta al tenerles y era algo que muchos notaron, ya que la mujer no se caracterizaba por ser arisca y gruñona.

La madre de Nana se acercó a ella para hablar, con una mirada Nana le pidió a Kyouya y Tetsuya que las dejaran solas, cosa que los dos cumplieron. Pero, Reborn siendo el que es, se acercó para escuchar la conversación.

_Nana, que conste que avisamos.– Le dijo la mujer, Nana la fulminó con la mirada.

_Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. – Le aseguró el ama de casa._ ¿Eso? ¿De que están hablando? _

_¿A no? ¿Y entonces?–

_No te importa. Vosotros no quisisteis saber nada de mí ni mi hijo antes, así que no entiendo que hacéis aquí.– Le dijo cortante, sorprendiendo a Reborn. _¿Los abuelos no querían saber nada de su hija y nieto? Extraño…_

_No te equivoques, Nana. Aquí la única que desobedeció a tu padre, fuiste tú. Al niño si que le queríamos, pero nunca nos dejaste verle, es más, hasta ahora no sabíamos si era niño o niña. ¿En que estabas pensando?– Le reclamó la anciana. _¿Nana mantuvo a Tsuna en anonimato de sus padres? Eso no lo hace nadie…_

_En la seguridad de mi hijo. No quería que se volviera como Souta-nii-san… y acabé matándole…–

_...No has sido tú, hija. Sino él.– La anciana acabo la frase señalando a Iemitsu. –Si te hubieras casado con quien elegimos y no con él, nuestro nieto estaría vivo.– Le recriminó observando a su hija. –Vaya, ¿no vas a defenderle como antaño?– Le preguntó, Nana negó con la cabeza.

_Tiene razón madre, por culpa de Iemitsu, mi Tsu-kun está muerto…– Dijo con la cabeza gacha. –Pero… voy a enmendar algunos errores, aunque no me devuelvan a mi hijo.– Dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando directamente a su madre.

_¿Y que vas a hacer?– Le preguntó con suspicacia, Nana le miró seria y con determinación.

_Voy a divorciarme de él.– Anuncio a su madre, haciendo que esta sonriera.

_Ahora si que hablas como una Aoyama.– Le dijo orgullosa.

Reborn se quedó sorprendido, _¿Divorcio? Iemitsu no aguantará un divorcio después de la muerte de Tsuna, no si al final quien se suicidará va a ser él y no ella. Menos mal, que Tsuna me hizo esa solicitud… La cosa se complica por momentos._ Reborn suspiró y se fue hacia donde estaban el Noveno e Iemitsu hablando, uniéndose a la charla y pensando la manera en integrarse en la vida de ese patán, lo que hacía por su alumno.

* * *

><p><em>~En algún lugar, donde ni nosotras sabemos donde está~<em>

La silueta de un chico de cinco años estaba sentada en un sillón. Rodeado de unos hombres vestidos de negro, y otras siluetas escondidas en la oscuridad. Delante del chico cuatro sombras se arrodillaban ante él, comentándole el éxito de su misión.

_El Decimo Vongola está muerto, Bochan.– Anunció uno.

_Keh, al menos me divirtió un rato, fue muy morboso el escucharle gritar de dolor, kyajaja. – Dijo otro recibiendo una sonrisa tétrica del chico.

_Tan… ¿Tan divertido fue?– Preguntó mientras se metía un dulce en la boca. – Es una pena yo no he tenido el placer de divertirme… bueno, al menos primer obstáculo superado~ Ahora sólo falta el segundo.– Dijo mirando a uno de los hombres, esperando el reporte.

_Tenemos algunos problemas, Bochan. Al parecer es niño.– Le informaron al chico.

_¿Niño? Me aseguraron que iba a ser niña.– Dijo con ira y chafando uno de los dulces en su mano.

_Al parecer esa información era errónea.– Dijo con miedo al ver la ira de su señor.

_Vaya… así que errónea… yo no permito errores.– Hizo una seña con la mano y uno de los que estaba arrodillados se levantó. –Elimínalo, no quiero a inútiles.–

La sombra lanzó una tétrica risa y se abalanzó hacia el hombre que dio la información, empezando una masacre. Arrancándole la cabeza de cuajo, abriéndole el estomago y empezando a sacarle las tripas, ensangrentándolo todo, paredes, suelo, techo, las obras de arte en la sala, los sofás y sillones que hay en la estancia, haciendo que los demás miembros en la sala se alejaran por miedo y el chico sonriera al ver el espectáculo.

_Sin duda sólo los monstruos se divierten descuartizando a la gente.– Comentó mientras se metía otro dulce en la boca y saliendo de la sala junto a los demás habitantes.

La sala quedó vacía, sólo había el cuerpo muerto del hombre y el monstruo acabando de desmembrar al cadáver.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ***Nyanko se está acabando de vendar las heridas* ¡Oh! ¡Moi, Moi! ¿Qué tal~?

Tsuki: ¡Nyanko $j%s&d#f! ¡No me has dejado hacer el gore a mi gusto! ¡Le falta muchas más cosas!

*Suspiro* Tsuki-chan, ya habrá otros momentos donde podrás escribir todo lo que quieras, pero de momento fijémonos en la trama, luego, en la acción, dejo que te liberes todo lo que quieras.

*Tsuki fulmina con la mirada a Nyanko y empieza a sacar el puñal*

¡Tsuk-chan, cálmate! ¡Te juro que la próxima vez no te detengo! *Nyanko se arrodilla y pide clemencia*

Tsuki: Tch, no te acostumbres. *Tsuki guarda otra vez el puñal*

*Suspiro* Muchas gracias a los que leen, pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~

Mika-Lucid199120 (gracias por comentar~ sobre el gore... Tsuki: Sí, va a ser todo así. Nyanko: No le hagas caso ¬¬ sólo habrá en los capis donde haya acción, no te preocupes n.n)

NaruUhija (gracias por comentar~ para eso aún falta bastante XD la vendeta tendrá que esperar XDD)

Lizy (gracias por comentar~ las preguntas las tienes respondidas en mi profile)

hanna0305 (gracias por comentar~ no te preocupes, a mí si el capi no me ha calado hondo tampoco se muy bien que dejar en los reviews XD pero eso no quiere decir que no me gusten, sobre lo otro en el próximo capi podrás leerlo, por supuesto que sí, puedes llamarme como quieras~)

aquinno (gracias por comentar~ bueno, tendrás que esperar para la acción XD no hace falta agradecer, ya está puesto que estoy a bierta a sugerencias~)

MissDinosaur (gracias por comentar~ si te digo la verdad el capi de cuando han pasado diez años ya está escrito, sólo falta ponerle el número y subirlo XD Es que en una situación así no se como actuaría Reborn, así que siento mucho si me como su caracter, pero no será en todo el fic, poco a poco irá recobrando su caracter)

bianchixgokudera25 (gracias por comentar~ lo siento mucho por la pérdida... soy muy mala en este tipo de temas, nunca se que decir... por salirte de tema no te preocupes, los reviews están para dejar lo que piensas en ese momento sobre el capi)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (gracias a ti por comentar~)

Tsuki: Sabes que acabarías antes si apretaras el botón que hay al lado de cada review y contestaras de esa manera, ¿verdad?

Sí, pero da flojera ¬¬

*A Tsuki se le cae una gotita de sudor* Tsuki: A mi me da más flojera hacerlo así...

Bueno, esta semana me concentraré en mis fics para subirlos hasta el capi 7 como KHR:VoS y ¡¿Ese soy yo? La semana que viene me concentraré en las traducciones, y en la otra en mis fics y así sucesivamente~

Tsuki y Nyanko: Nos leemos~


	4. Consecuencias

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Coautora: **Tsuki.

**Disclaimer:** KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**N/A: ***Nyanko aparece echa un asco y con la ropa mal puesta* Cualquiera que me vea así pensará lo que no es… *Nyanko murmura para que no la oiga nadie*

Tsuki: ¿Qué han de pensar? *Tsuki aparece con un bate de béisbol golpeándose el hombro*

*Nyanko se desmaya*

Tsuki: Eso le pasa por olvidarse de ponerme en los créditos iniciales. *Tsuki deja el bate en el suelo* Disfrurtad~

* * *

><p><strong>Después de la muerte hay otra vida.<strong>

**Capítulo IV: Consecuencias.**

* * *

><p>Después de la ceremonia, muchos ya se habían ido. Ahí sólo quedaban los padres del difunto, sus hermanos, sus amigos, el Noveno, Varia y el tutor en casa. El silencio era demoledor, no sólo el silencio, también la tensión. Era horrible estar ahí, y también comprensible, la madre del difunto no quería a ninguno de los presentes, todos la habían mentido, la habían mantenido al margen de todo, ignorante de todo lo sucedido con su hijo, estaba herida y enojada. De la misma manera que no quería ver a nadie, no quería quedarse sola, era una gran contradicción, pero el quedarse sola significaría, pensar en su hijo muerto, en cambio, con gente alrededor podría al menos apartarlo durante unos instantes y se mantendría ocupada.<p>

El padre del difunto tenía miedo, mucho para ser sincero. Corría un gran riesgo con su mujer en ese estado, ella podría decir o hacer cualquier cosa, de la cual se arrepentiría, o no. Pero de algo estaba seguro, su mujer no va a perdonarlo, al menos no por el momento, y si lo hace. Iemitsu estaba temblando, no de frío, sino de ira e impotencia, era su culpa el que su hijo acabara así, él le metió en esto, él tardó en llegar a Japón, él no supo convencer a su hijo para que se quedara en Italia. Es su culpa, ha sido por él que su hijo está muerto y ese es un hecho que no podrá cambiar.

Nono estaba igual que el padre del difunto, sino hubiera sido por él, este niño no se hubiera inmiscuido en los negocios de la mafia, él fue quien visitó a Iemitsu a Japón, él fue quien le selló la llama a los cinco años y quien le comentó al jefe de la CEDEF que su hijo sería un buen jefe para los Vongola, él fue quien envió al mejor asesino a sueldo para que fuera el tutor del chico. Él fue el causante de todo, y ahora pagaba por ello, el chico que consideraba su nieto, estaba muerto. Si dijeras que su muerte había sido rápida y sin dolor, aún podrías soportarlo, dentro de lo que cabe, pero no fue así, el niño había sufrido antes de morir, le habían echo pasar por un calvario, le habían echo morir de dolor y sufrimiento. Y eso era algo que Nono no podría perdonarse nunca.

_Fallado…– Murmuró el guardián de la tormenta que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio.

_¿Hayato?– Su hermana fue a acercársele pero Gokudera la apartó de un manotazo.

_¡HE FALLADO! ¡NO SÓLO COMO MANO DERECHA, TAMBIÉN COMO AMIGO! – Gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos le miraran. –¡Él me salvó cuando yo iba a morir! ¡Y no he podido hacer nada, mientras a él le mataban!– Hayato cayó de rodillas al suelo, su rostro bañado en lágrimas, e iba dando golpes con los puños cerrados en el asfalto.

_No sólo tú, Gokudera.– Murmuró Takeshi apartando la mirada de su amigo, todos bajaron la mirada, ninguno se miraba entre ellos. Todos se sentían culpables.

Haru junto a Chrome y Kyoko comenzaron a llorar y se abrazaron a Bianchi, los niños estaban agarrados del vestido de Nana. Iemitsu encontró que el adoquinado del suelo era mucho más interesante que cualquier otra cosa, Nono estaba con los ojos cerrados y una de sus manos encima de ellos, Reborn desde hacía rato sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su fedora, Varia eran los únicos que se mantenían serenos y sin culpa. De todos los guardianes, el único que se mantenía sereno era el guardián de la nube, inclusive a su mano derecha se le escapaban algunas lágrimas, pero a él no. Estaba cansado de llorar y lamentarse, si querían hacer algo bueno por Tsuna, eso sería encontrar a quienes le mataron, ese era su objetivo y nadie le detendría hasta lograrlo.

Ninguno hablaba, todos se sumieron en un pesado silencio observando la tumba de Tsuna. Hasta que Nana decidió romper el silencio, dejó de mirar la tumba de su hijo y se dirigió a Iemitsu, parándose delante de él y mirándole a la cara.

_Iemitsu.– Le llamó, captando la atención de todos. Los ojos de Reborn se abrieron de golpe al saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder. –Quiero el divorcio.– Le dijo seria, haciendo que no sólo Iemitsu, sino todos, la miraran sorprendida.

_¿Nana? – Le preguntó incrédulo, ella para confirmar su decisión sacó unos papeles de su bolso y se los entregó a Iemitsu.

Nadie sabía como reaccionar, e Iemitsu no lo facilitaba al estar en silencio y leyendo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, Nana es alguien indulgente, cariñosa y que por nada del mundo se dejaría llevar por su odio e ira. Iemitsu bajó la cabeza y arrugó el papel.

_Nana,– la llamó. –Esto es por tú familia, ¿verdad? Y no digas que no, porque les he visto en el funeral. Dijiste que habías roto cualquier lazo con ellos, ¿por qué estaban aquí?– Le reclamó levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos.

_Y lo hice. No he tenido contacto con ellos en los años que llevo de casada contigo, es más, mis padres no sabían de Tsu-kun. Y yo que confiaba en ti, te lo conté todo, Iemitsu. Así que no puedes negarte a esto.– Todos los presentes les miraban confundidos, no sabían de que hablaban.

_No me lo contaste todo, Nana. Hay cosas que aún están en blanco y he estado esperando a que me las cuentes…–

_¡Cállate!– Le gritó, todos, incluso Varia, se estremecieron por el grito. –No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada. Tú eres el que no me ha contado nada, ¡la mafia, Iemitsu! ¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Tan poco confías en mí? ¿Y luego esperas que sea yo la que te lo cuente todo? No me hagas reír. Tienes suerte de que te diera tus cosas que había en casa y no las quemara.–

_Era por protegeros, Nana. Yo no…–

_¿¡Protegernos? Iemitsu, es por esto que nuestro hijo ha muerto. Si nos lo hubieras dicho, habría sido más fácil para todos. Pero no, todos me tuvisteis engañada. No se salva nadie.– Dijo a la vez que miraba a todos los presentes. –¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué te perdonara? Eso es muy ingenuo, ¿no crees? Quiero esos papeles firmados para mañana, Iemitsu.– Sentenció, dándose la vuelta y yéndose del lugar junto a los niños.

Nadie habló mientras veían desaparecer a la mujer, todos estaban callados, incluso los más temerarios sabían que este momento no era para abrir la boca.

_Vooii, esa mujer da miedo.– Dijo Squalo cuando Nana ya no estaba a la vista. Los demás miembros de Varia asintieron sutilmente con la cabeza.

Iemitsu aún se encontraba con el papel arrugado entre sus manos, mirando al suelo y sin decir palabra.

_Hibari, Kusakabe,– llamó Reborn. –Id con mamma, ahora mismo lo que menos necesita es estar sola. Y parece ser que vosotros sois a los únicos a los que permite estar cerca de ella y hablarle.– Les ordenó, los dos nombrados se fueron siguiendo el camino que tomó la mujer.

Iemitsu seguía con el papel arrugado, mirando al suelo y con una mueca en la cara.

_Iemitsu,– le llamó el Noveno. –¿De qué hablabais hace un momento?– Preguntó lo que todos querían saber.

Por primera vez desde que recibió el papel del divorcio, Iemitsu levantó la cabeza y les miró a todos, que esperaban una respuesta. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello.

_La familia de Nana es… es una antigua familia japonesa, de las más antiguas, no se mucho de ellos, lo único que sé, es se rigen por las reglas de antaño y que cada niño barón que nazca a de hacerse cargo de la familia. Souta, el hermano mayor de Nana, es el actual jefe de familia. Ellos podrían considerarse como los yakuza, pero sin serlo. Son muy importantes, ya que han existido desde el período Edo, tienen años de tradiciones y reglas, las cuales Nana rompió al casarse conmigo.– Explicó todo lo que sabía.

_Eso explica el porque Nana rompió cualquier lazo con ellos, pero no explica el porque escondió a Tsuna.– Remarcó Reborn, Iemitsu negó con la cabeza.

_Eso ya no se porque lo hizo.– Acabó con un suspiro.

Nono asintió con la cabeza en comprensión, Varia estuvo realmente atento sobre eso, si se parecían a los yakuza deberían de tenerse en cuenta, Reborn escondió los ojos bajo la fedora, y los demás no estuvieron atentos, ya bastante tenían con calmarse como para escuchar la historia de una familia que no le devolvería a su amigo.

* * *

><p>En el hospital de Tokio, Reiko aún estaba en la cama reposando y con su hijo en brazos. Su marido había salido de la sala para recibir a sus padres, que según lo que escuchó, el hijo de la hermana de Souta había muerto, ¿las circunstancias? No le importaban lo más mínimo. Ella ya tenía a su hijo, y ahora a ellos ya les pertenecía por derecho propio la fortuna de su marido. No cabía de gozo, todo le había salido redondo. Ningún contratiempo, todo a su favor. Las hermanas de Souta no podían exigir nada, ya que una se había quedado sin hijo y la otra tenía una niña, más afortunada imposible.<p>

_Itsuki, querido. Tú has de hacer todo lo que te diga mama, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca me hagas enfadar, y siempre hazme caso.– Le decía a su hijo mientras le mecía. –Así, cuando tú padre no esté, toda la fortuna de los Aoyama será nuestra, querido.– Le dijo a su hijo, mientras él jugaba con uno de los mechones de su madre.

Reiko comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna mientras le mecía, haciendo que a su hijo le entrara el sueño y bostezara. A los cinco minutos el niño ya estaba durmiendo, al rato de que su hijo quedara dormido, la puerta se abrió mostrando a su marido y suegros.

_Reiko, quiero ver a mi nieto.– Le dijo la anciana, la mujer un poco a regañadientes le dio el bebé. –No veo el problema que nos has comentado, hijo. Mi nieto parece muy saludable.–

_Según el doctor, es ciego.– Los dos ancianos miraron a su hijo. –Cuando el niño sepa hablar y comunicarse medianamente bien, nos ha mandado traerlo para poder hacerle pruebas y que el nos diga lo que ve y lo que no.– Acabó de explicar.

_Sabía que deberíamos haber escogido a otra mujer para nuestro hijo.– Dijo el padre de Souta, haciendo que Reiko frunciera el ceño.

_Pensé que ella sería la indicada, pero veo que nos ha dado a un nieto defectuoso.– Dijo la madre de Souta.

_¡Malditos viejos!– Exclamó Reiko. –¡Como si yo quisiera estar casada con su hijo! ¡Si lo único que haréis es tratar a mi niño como un objeto devolvédmelo y largaos!– Les dijo haciendo además de levantarse y coger de vuelta a su hijo, pero su marido la detuvo.

_No te precipites, mis padres no quisieron decir eso, ¿verdad?– Al decirlo les miró haciendo que los dos ancianos asintieran con la cabeza.

_Siento si te he ofendido, Reiko. Pero ten en cuenta de que no podemos tener ningún contratiempo, la salud de mi nieto va primero.– Intentó razonar la anciana.

_¡Y una mierda! ¡Aquí lo que queréis es quitarme a mi niño y dejarme tirada en la primera esquina que encontréis! ¡¿Os pensáis que no lo sé? ¡Vuestro objetivo es mi hijo! ¡Como con Nana no pudisteis hacer nada, ahora lo hacéis conmigo!– Al escuchar el griterío, una de las enfermeras entró en la sala.

_Por favor, no excitéis a la paciente. Ella necesita descansar antes de volver a su hogar.– Dijo la enfermera cogiendo al niño y echando a los familiares. –Aoyama-san, si no le importa me llevo a su hijo a las cunas, ¿de acuerdo?– La nombrada asintió con la cabeza.

_Pero traédmelo en cuanto despierte.– Le rogó a la enfermera.

_No se preocupe, se lo traeremos.–

La enfermera salió de la habitación con el niño en los brazos, cuando estuvo alejada de la sala y del resto de familiares, se detuvo y sonrió.

_Bochan, va a estar contento si mueres pequeño.– Dijo mientras miraba al niño durmiendo. –No me gusta matar a recién nacidos, pero si hubieras sido niña como esperábamos, esto no habría sucedido, pequeño.– La enfermera sacó un bisturí y lo acercó a la garganta del niño. –Buenas noches.–

::0::

Una niña vestida con una falda negra, una camisa y chaqueta de igual color iba andando por los pasillos del hospital, buscando la habitación de su tía.

_Según mamá, mi prima o primo ha nacido hoy.– Murmuraba para ella misma mientras buscaba la sala.

Los hospitales suelen ser grandes, así que si no tienes gran sentido de la orientación o no sabes donde están las salas de cada planta, acabas perdida, y eso es lo que le ha pasado a la niña. Se ha aventurado sola por los pasillos de un hospital y a acabado en la planta de cardiología. Bastante lejos.

_Me he perdido.– Murmuró mirando a la gente que había en la planta. –Muchos niños hay en este lugar.– Siguió caminando y preguntando a los pacientes o enfermeras, ya saben el dicho, preguntando se va a Roma. Y efectivamente, llegó a la planta de partos. Pasó por delante de una sala donde podía verse el interior lleno de cunas con bebés durmiendo.

Siguió recto y se fijó en una enfermera con un bebé en brazos y amenazándolo con un bisturí.

_¿Quien en su sano juicio amenaza a un bebé de esa forma?– La niña se acercó a la enfermera y la asustó. –¡Buh!– La enfermera saltó, cayéndosele el bisturí en el suelo y volteándose para ver quien era.

_¿N-Necesita algo?– Preguntó nerviosa al ver a la niña, intentó esconder con el pie el bisturí.

_Sí. Busco la habitación de mi tía.– Le informó. –Hoy ha dado a luz y quiero ver a mi primo o prima.–

_Y-Ya veo… nombre, por favor.–

_Aoyama Reiko. El de mi prima o primo no lo sé.–

La enfermera maldijo internamente al escuchar el nombre, por suerte no sabía si era niño o niña, así que podría llevarla a la sala donde están los bebés y decirle que cualquiera de ellos era su primo y luego inventare cualquier excusa confomre el niño murió. Sonrió e iba a hablar, pero el niño que lleva en brazos se puso a llorar.

_T-Tranquilo pequeño. Venga no llores.– La enfermera empezó a mecer al niño, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la niña, y el niño no se calmaba.

_Para ser enfermera y ayudar al doctor en los partos, no eres muy buena con los bebés.– Dijo la niña recogiéndose un mechón de pelo suelto y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

_¿Cuantos años tienes pequeña?– Le preguntó mordiéndose la lengua para no decir ninguna estupidez. La niña le miró fijamente.

_Eso no le importa, pero como mi madre siempre dice que he de ser respetuosa con mis mayores, voy a responder. Tengo 7 años.–

_Y-Ya veo, muy espabilada para tu edad, ¿no crees?–

_Ya se sabe, los niños crecen muy deprisa.– Le dijo en tono aburrido, a la enfermera empezó a darle un tic en la ceja. Iba a responderle pero una voz les cortó la pequeña charla.

_Yuki, ¿qué haces aquí? Tu madre te está buscando.– Souta apareció detrás de la niña.

_Souta-jii, estaba buscando la habitación de Reiko-nee.– Informó la niña sin darse la vuelta y aún mirando a la enfermera. El bebé lloraba cada vez con más fuerza, captando la atención del recién llegado.

_Itsuki... ¿sucede algo con mi hijo?– Le preguntó a la enfermera cogiendo al niño.

_N-No, a-acaba de d-despertar e i-iba a llevárselo a su mujer… c-cuando la n-niña me sorprendió.– Mintió al ver como el niño le era sacado de sus brazos.

_Ya veo.– Cuando el bebé estuvo en brazos de Souta dejó de llorar, la niña seguía mirando a la enfermera y luego al bisturí del suelo. Volteo y miró a su tío.

_Souta-jii, ella miente.– Dijo, captando la atención del nombrado y la mujer. –¿Ve el bisturí del suelo? La he visto amenazando a mi primo con el.– Yuki señaló el bisturí medio escondido debajo de la suela del zapato de la mujer.

_Ya veo. – Souta dio media vuelta. –No te preocupes por eso, Yuki. Vámonos, tu madre te está buscando.– Souta empezó a andar con su hijo en brazos y la niña siguiéndole.

_Síííí.– Contestó monótonamente.

La enfermera no se lo creía, iba a salir viva de esta. Pero ahora el problema sería el que tendría con su maestro. Suspiró, su misión había fallado. Se agachó para coger el bisturí y al levantarse vio a unos hombres con uniformes delante de ella.

_Queda arrestada por intento de asesinato.– Le informó uno de los hombres trajeados, esposándola y llevándosela del hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ***Nyanko despierta* ¡Moi, Moi! Capi corto, muuuy corto, lo sé y lo siento, pero el día está pocho y no me inspiro lo suficiente como para hacerlo más largo. *reverencia, reverencia* El próximo capi miraré de que sea más largo~

Tsuki: No hay gore… pero te perdono porque Nana se divorcia de Iemitsu *inserta risa maligna*

Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~

Una que pasaba por aquí (gracias por comentar~ Pues la verdad a mí no me da tanta pena, será porque no soporto que me mientan. Sí, bueno, como en el manga o anime no se menciona nada sobre su familia da mucho que imaginar. Sí, rápido muy rápido le he reencarnado, es que sino no me cuadra con las edades. Tsuki: Sí, he podido ponerlo, y tenía otras cosas en mente, pero Nyanko me quitó el ordena ¬¬ Nyanko: ¡Otra cosa, antes de que se me olvide! En tú review de '¡Haru sospecha, desu!' ¿Tienes alguna en concreto o te da igual?)

MissDinosaur (gracias por comentar~ Sí, actus rápidas, pero se nota que tenía cuatro días de fiesta y pude trabajar en ellos XD)

Mika-Lucid199120 (gracias por comentar~ Para el encuentro aún faltan… unos capis, fusososo *0* Y a mí Iemitsu no me da tanta pena ¬¬ se lo merece por mentiroso)

Kai-Dancel (gracias por comentar~ *suspiro* veo que ha muchos no les agrada la idea de que sea ciego… bueno, que se le va hacer, miraré de recompensar en otras cosas)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (gracias por comentar~ todo el mundo, incluso el más ingenuo, tiene un lado oscuro. Eso no lo dudes)

Dametsuna (gracias por comentar~ a mí también me da mala espina el niño… XD pueden pasar muuuchas cosas sin Tsuna, aunque la mitad son imaginables)

Naru uchija (gracias por comentar~ A mí también me agrada la idea del divorcio por eso la he puesto, es imposible que no haya represalia cuando ella lo descubra… Tsuki: ¡Ja! ¡Ves, falta más gore en el capi, y tu que no me dejaste ponerlo entero! *Nyanko suspira*)

Aquinno (gracias por comentar~ Tus dudas han sido medio resueltas en este capi… o eso espero)

Ruby Kagamine (gracias por comentar~ ¡vas ha hacer que me sonroje~! fusososo *0* ¡el 1827 dominará el mundo! XD)

Yunmoon (gracias por comentar~ *suspiro* no se vale, hacéis que mi título de espontanea e imprevisible se vaya al traste… bueno, ¡volveré a conseguirlo cueste lo que cueste! *Tsuki se va corriendo con el móvil en la mano* ¿Eh?)

Cuantos reviews en un solo capi~ nuevo récord, fusososo *0*

*Tsuki vuelve con una sonrisa extraña en la cara* ¿Eh?

Tsuki: ¡Nada~!

Nyanko y Tsuki: Nos leemos~


	5. Itsuki

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Coaotura: **Tsuki.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

* * *

><p><strong>Después de la muerte hay otra vida.<strong>

**Capítulo V: Itsuki.**

* * *

><p>_¿Quien…? ¡¿Quiénes sois? ¡¿Qué queréis?– Gritó la voz de una mujer.<p>

Nada le respondió, es más, todo seguía oscuro, no se veía nada. La mujer intentó moverse sólo para toparse con que estaba atada con unas cadenas. Desesperada comenzó a forcejear, pero sin obtener resultado. Las cadenas son de hierro y a no ser que tuvieras una fuerza sobrehumana son imposibles de romper.

_¡¿Qué mierda? ¡Soltadme!– Siguió gritando esperando respuesta de algo o alguien.

_Se te acusa por intento de asesinato.– Resonó una voz, asustándola y haciendo que ella mirara por todos lados, ¿el problema? No veía nada, todo seguía oscuro.

_¡No sé de que habláis!– Protestó, forcejeando con las cadenas.

_Inútil.– Cuando la voz habló, algo desgarró la piel de la presa.

La mujer detuvo cualquier tipo de forcejeo, le acababan de herir y lo peor de todo es que no notaba la parte herida, estaba insensibilizada.

_¡Soltadme!– Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez con desesperación.

_¿Quién te ha mandado? ¿Qué querías del niño?– La voz volvió a resonar, causando que la mujer gritara al notar que ya no tenía una de las cadenas.

_¡AAAAHHH! ¡Mi brazo! ¡Me habéis cortado el brazo!– Gritaba una y otra vez.

_Si no quieres acabar peor, dinos quien te mandó.–

_¡No lo sé! ¡Lo juro! ¡No tengo ni idea!– Gritó haciendo cualquier cosa para soltarse antes de que le hicieran algo más.

_Mientes.– Después de eso se escuchó un sonoro golpe, la mujer cayó al suelo.

_¡Mis brazos! ¡Mis brazos! ¡Lo juro no sé nada! ¡Sólo me mandaron hacerlo!–

_¿Quién?–

_¡Un…! ¡Un mocoso de cinco años! ¡Él es quien quiere que ese bebé muera! ¡No sé nada más lo juro! ¡Por favor dejadme! ¡Por favor!– Comenzó a suplicar.

Después de eso nada más se volvió a escuchar. El silencio volvía a reinar en la sala, el silencio y las quejas y suplicas de la mujer. Pensando que iba a estar bien, intentó tranquilizarse, debía hacer algo para que dejara de sangrar sino moriría desangrada, y eso no entraba en sus planes.

_Maldita sea la hora en que acepté…– Murmuró para ella misma, pero calló al escuchar el sonido de un interruptor.

Asustada, comenzó a mirar por toda la sala. No era el interruptor de la luz, porque todo seguía oscuro. Era el interruptor de… el ruido de unos engranajes moviéndose comenzó a resonar por toda la sala, alertándola de que nada bueno iba a pasarle. En pánico se levantó como pudo, y fue hacia una pared comenzando a golpearla con su cuerpo y a gritar.

_¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡Os lo he dicho todo! ¡Lo juro!– El sonido de los engranajes se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte.

La mujer en un intento de buscar cualquier otra salida, miró hacia el techo y lo que vió la paralizó. El techo estaba cubierto de pinchos, y no sólo eso, el techo estaba bajando hacia ella.

_¡Sacadme, joder! ¡No sé nada! ¡No sé nada!– Repetía una y otra vez. –¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!– Suplicaba.

El techo comenzó a bajar más rápido, cada vez más deprisa, hasta que tocó el suelo.

_¡AAAAAHHH!– Gritó antes de ser aplastada y agujereada.

* * *

><p><em>~En otro lugar~<em>

En una sala de un hotel, se encontraba un niño de cinco años comiendo su almuerzo, mientras otros hombres trajeados, estaban de pie alrededor de él.

_Vaya parece ser que Nina ha sido asesinada.– Comentó el niño de cinco años mientras se metía un trozo de torta en la boca. –Que pena, era mona.– Dijo sin pizca de remordimiento o dolor.

_Bochan, tendremos que buscar a otro para que haga ese trabajo.– Comentó uno de los hombres.

_Tienes razón, pero no ahora. El padre seguro que está atento y vigila cada esquina para que no se acerquen a su bebé.– Dijo molesto. –Si Nina hubiera echo su trabajo a la perfección, esto no habría pasado. No me gustan los errores, y el problema es que no se el porque.–

_Bochan, errar significa fallar. Es lógico que no le guste, no se preocupe. No volverá a pasar.– Le comentó el hombre mientras se retiraba de la sala.

_Tch, errar significa fallar. Como sino lo supiera.– Murmuró con disgusto mientras volteaba hacia otro de los hombres. –Tú, ve y asegúrate de que no va hacia ningún lado, esperaremos un tiempo antes de actuar, otra vez.–

El hombre asintió y salió de la sala en busca del otro.

_Esta vez no habrá ningún error. – Decía mientras se acababa su torta.

* * *

><p>Cinco años habían pasado desde todo ese calvario. Cinco malditos años donde aún no habían descubierto nada, incluso se guiaron por la vaga descripción que Tsuna hizo sobre sus agresores pero nada. La CEDEF, Varia y la Comisión, estuvieron buscando en cada rincón de todos los países, sin ningún éxito. Era desesperante el saber que esos individuos podían desaparecer de tal forma, que no dejaran ningún tipo de rastro, que hubieran echo el trabajo a la perfección, porque, por mucho que duela, esto era un trabajo perfecto.<p>

Ninguna pista, ninguna señal, nada. Nada con lo que pudieses reconocerles o localizarles. Y esto era algo que frustraba mucho al mejor asesino a sueldo, porque incluso en el mejor trabajo, siempre dejas alguna cosa que acaba delatándote, alguna cosa con la que saber quien lo ha hecho, algo, da igual el que, pero siempre había algo. Y aquí no había nada. Era como si quien lo hubiera echo se hubiera desintegrado para borrar cualquier tipo de pista, aunque también está el echo de que no son visibles para el ojo humano.

Cinco años desperdiciados para algunos. Iemitsu estuvo haciendo todo lo posible para que su mujer volviera a aceptarle, pera no había nada que hacer, Nana era firme a su decisión y nada la hacía cambiar de idea. Nono estuvo a cargo de Vongola mientras buscaba a otro sucesor competente, pero no había manera, Tsuna era único y no podría reemplazarle así como así.

I-pin volvió a China junto a su maestro Fong, en Japón ya no había nadie que la atara y por mucho que quisiera a Nana, sabía que no le era fácil a la mujer estar con ellos. Lambo volvió con la familia Bovino, por primera vez en la vida hizo algo por lo que felicitarle, no berreo, ni lloró, ni pataleó, se comportó como un adulto y se fue de la casa sin chistar. Fuuta decidió que lo mejor era quedarse con Basil en CEDEF, allí sería de más ayuda que en cualquier otro lugar. Bianchi marchó junto a Reborn a Italia, no les hizo mucha gracia el dejarla sola, pero no tenían otra opción, son asesinos a sueldo y sin cargo al que entrenar, ninguno de los dos pinta nada en esa casa.

Hayato dejó de ir a la escuela y se marchó a Italia para ayudar en lo que hiciera falta al Noveno, él es la mano derecha y guardián de la tormenta de la décima generación, ha de estar al tanto de todo y aceptar el cargo mientras no haya jefe. Takeshi perdió todo su entusiasmo por el béisbol y se concentró en ser el mejor espadachín, sus sonrisas ya no eran auténticas, todas eran falsas. Ryohei no era tan extremo, pero seguía entrenando en el boxeo y haciéndose cada día más fuerte. Chrome junto a Ken y Chikusa se fueron de Japón para sacar a Mukuro de Vendicare y contarle la situación, aunque a estas alturas, fijo que ya lo sabía. Kyouya y Kusakabe seguían en Namimori, y participaban en la búsqueda de los asesinos de Tsuna. Kyoko y Haru intentaron con todo lo que tenían, hacer que los chicos se juntaran al menos una vez al mes, pero no había manera, se negaban a verse. Llevaban todos cinco años sin verse ni hablarse.

Nana no quiso seguir viviendo en esa casa, la casa que le recordaba tanto a su hijo, así que se mudó con Hibari, pero no vendió su antigua casa. Se contradecía mucho, pero no quería dejar que otros vivieran una felicidad que a ella le quitaron y más en su casa. Hiabri, por el contrario, cuando vio a la mujer en su casa y con las maletas, casi mata a alguien, una cosa era cuidarla como le prometió a Tsuna, la otra y muy distinta, era que la mujer le invadiera su espacio personal. Pero con un suspiro y con resignación la dejó vivir con él, estar con ella, era como cuando estaba con Tsuna, pero a la vez distinto.

Y así pasaron los cinco largos años, todos haciendo lo que creían correcto y ninguno se acercaba demasiado al los otros, por miedo a que todo se descontrolara. El juntarse significaría que toda la rabia e ira de no haber podido proteger a su amigo, se la tiraran entre ellos y acabaran haciendo una masacre. Y Tsuna no estaría contento con eso, aunque con esto, seguro que tampoco lo está.

Sus vidas y felicidad se las llevó él cuando murió. Él era quien les juntaba, él era quien hacia que se toleraran unos con otros, él era quien alegraba sus días, y ahora, todo era negro. No veían ni un haz de luz, sólo oscuridad.

* * *

><p>En un dojo se encontraban un hombre moreno y de ojos verdes, estaba delante de su hijo de cinco años, entregándole un cinturón azul. Los dos iban vestidos con una chaqueta sin botones y con mangas cortas, un pantalón y un cinturón, el hombre todo de negro y el niño de blanco, que se estaba atando el cinturón azul entregado por su padre.<p>

El niño estaba emocionado, con sólo cinco años había logrado alcanzar el cinturón azul, aún le quedaba mucho para alcanzar a su padre, pero esto era un gran paso. No todos los niños de su edad que practican karate llegan al cinturón azul al poco de empezar.

_Itsuki.– Le advirtió su padre.

_Lo siento, Oto-sama.– Se disculpó. _He de ser modesto, un buen luchador nunca se regodea de su victoria. _Se riñó mentalmente. La puerta del dojo se abrió, mostrando a una mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos de color marrón.

_Itsuki, querido. Has de ir a la guardería.– Dijo su madre al entrar en el dojo. –Souta, ¿a estas horas y ya entrenándole? Por el amor de dios, es un niño de cinco años, no una máquina de pelea.– Le riñó la mujer a su marido.

_Itsuki es bueno en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, no hay de que preocuparse, Reiko.– Dijo el hombre como si no hubiera escuchado la reprimenda de su mujer.

_Me da igual que sea bueno o no, ten en cuenta de que es ciego. No quiero que te sobrepases con esta tontería.– Dijo Reiko recogiendo a su hijo en brazos y saliendo del dojo. Souta suspiró.

La casa era al estilo tradicional y a ella estaba adjunto un dojo. Ya quedaban pocas casas como la suya, por no decir casi ninguna y más en pleno centro de Tokio. Cuando Reiko dejó a su hijo en el suelo, le agarró de la mano y le llevó hacia la mesa para que almorzara.

_Aquí, hijo.– Reiko le acercó la comida para que lo tuviera un poco más fácil para comer. Sería mucho más fácil si ella le daba de comer, pero su hijo no quería, _soy ciego, no manco_, le había contestado su hijo muchas veces.

Reiko subió al segundo piso, para preparar las cosas de su hijo. Cogió el uniforme de la guardería y la bolsa para guardar el bento, dejándolo preparado en la cama, recogió los pocos juguetes que habían tirados por el suelo y los guardó en un baúl. Bajó, dirigiéndose a la cocina, encontrándose con que su hijo ya había terminado y que como siempre, la mesa había comido más arroz que él.

_Hijo, ve a lavarte la cara y a vestirte.– Le ordenó mientras recogía los platos, el niño al bajar de la silla y andar cuatro pasos, tropezó y cayó al suelo, al levantarse y ponerse de rodillas, unas lágrimas empezaban a escapar de sus ojos.

Souta que en ese momento pasaba por ahí, para ir a almorzar, lo recogió y le subió hasta la habitación. Que fuera bueno en la lucha, no quitaba lo torpe que era. Al estar delante de la puerta, la abrió y lo sentó en la cama.

_¿Te ayudo?– Le preguntó, Itsuki negó con la cabeza y empezó a desvestirse. El hombre salió de la habitación y se fue hacia la cocina para tomar su almuerzo junto a su mujer, que le estaba esperando, esta era su rutina de cada día.

_Souta, hoy iré al medico con Itsuki. El doctor Himura llamó y preguntó si nos iba bien, así que acepte.– Le comunicó.

_Iré con vosotros.– Dijo acabando la conversación y continuando comiendo.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por el niño, era ciego, no tonto. Sabía que sus padres no se amaban, sabía que sus padres sólo estaban juntos por él. Y aunque detestara la forma en que se trataran, él les quería a los dos, no por nada eran sus padres. Pero a veces, le gustaría que su madre fuera más cariñosa, amorosa y sonriente, y su padre igual, algo más carismático y abierto, pero eso es imposible. El carácter de una persona no se puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana, además, según su prima, ellos siempre fueron así. Y no había solución. Pero al menos, el podía subir los ánimos, como hacía cada mañana.

_Oto-sama, Oka-sama. Ya estoy.– Entró en la cocina con una sonrisa.

Los dos nombrados voltearon a ver a su hijo, a la mujer casi se le escapa la risa y el hombre tuvo que voltearse para no reírse. Itsuki, llevaba la camiseta del uniforme al revés, y uno de los tirantes que se unía al pantalón le caía por el brazo, sin dejar de lado que debía peinarse, porque vale que su cabello fuera indomable, pero esto era pasarse.

_Hijo, ¿y la bolsa del bento? – Preguntó la mujer aguantándose la risa y comenzando a arreglar a su hijo.

_Aquí.– Sacó de detrás suyo una bolsa pequeña de color rojo mientras les regalaba otra sonrisa.

_Bien, dámela, voy a guardar el bento.– Reiko cogió la bolsa una vez su hijo ya estaba más decente.

_¡Sí!– Dijo escondiendo sus manos detrás de la espalda.

No era tonto, él sabía que ellos se animaban cada vez que algo no le salía bien, o su torpeza hacia acto de presencia. No es que a sus padres les gustara verle sufrir ni nada por el estilo. Sólo que con esos pequeños actos normales, dejaban de ser una familia con influencia en Japón, pasando a ser una familia del montón.

::0::

La odiaba. Itsuki odiaba la guardería, no le gustaba, prefería mil veces el entrenamiento de karate de su padre que ir a esa pesadilla con forma de edificio. Aparte de que no le gustaba estudiar, su odio a la guardería venía de los profesores y alumnos. Los profesores le trataban como un rey, mientras que los alumnos le mangoneaban al más no poder. La mayoría de las veces los matones la tomaban con él, no sabía el porque esos alumnos conflictivos querían hacerle daño, sabía defenderse sí. Pero el arte de la lucha no sirve para hacer daño, sino para ayudar los débiles. Y él nunca se rebajaría al mismo nivel que esos matones del montón.

Cuando estuvieron a las puertas de la guardería, Itsuki se agarró a una de las piernas de su padre y mirándole directamente a los ojos, con su mirada de cachorro abandonado junto a unas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

_Por favor… Oto-sama… no quiero ir hoy… por favor…– Le suplicaba mientras sorbía para hacer más melodramática la escena. Souta suspiró, esto era así cada mañana, algunas veces cedía y otras no.

_No, Itsuki, ayer ya no te presentaste. Venga entra.– Souta cogió a su hijo y lo entró dentro del recinto, le dijo adiós y se fue, Itsuki hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

A regañadientes y aún con el puchero, entró a su salón de clase y se sentó en su silla. La guardería a la que iba era una normal, lo único que cambiaba era que cuando le hacían salir delante de todos o entregaban folios para hacer algún ejercicio, a él tenían que adaptarse. Sabía leer el braille, lo empezó a aprender desde que tiene memoria, ya se sabe, cuanto más pequeño eres mejor aprendes, eres como una esponja, lo retienes todo y aprendes más deprisa. Así que no había problemas a la hora de comunicarse con él, le hablaban en voz alta para que saliera y solucionara lo de la pizarra y le daban los folios con la escritura en braille.

Los otros alumnos fueron entrando, y como siempre el se quedaba solo y apartado de todos. Las clases eran aburridas, no porque lo entendiera todo a la primera, que va, se aburría y ya está. Siempre acababa soñando despierto mientras miraba al cielo o durmiendo encima del pupitre. Las aprovechaba al máximo las clases, le venían de perlas para cuando no tenía sueño en casa y practicaba las técnicas de karate. En resumen, no estudiaba y por ellos sacaba notas flojas.

Cuando las clases acabaron salió al patio antes que nadie, para comer su bento y que nadie le molestara. Os preguntaréis como puede andar sin chocarse con nada, bueno, al principio si que era de esa manera, cada dos por tres se estampaba contra algún estante, mesa o árbol del patio, pero a medida que pasaron los meses, fue memorizando donde estaban todas las cosas, para así poder moverse sin preocupaciones.

Al llegar a un lugar apartado, se sentó y sacó su bento, que contenía unos onigiri y pollo rebozado. Cuando iba a comer el primer bocado, escuchó unos ruidos de algunos alumnos viniendo hacia donde él estaba. Deprisa recogió todo y se escondió detrás de uno de los árboles.

_Venga danos el bento.– Dijo uno de los matones que siempre se metía con él. Si no se equivocaba, seguro que había dos más a parte del que habló y su victima.

_N-No l-lo he t-traído.– Tartamudeo la victima.

_Esa voz… es la de Nagano-san… ¿se meten con él? _Itsuki seguía escondido escuchando los golpes que los niños de cinco años le daban al otro por no entregarle el bento. _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? N-No p-puedo e-enfrentarles… _

_Augh.– Escuchó cómo los matones comenzaban a darle patadas a su compañero de clase y se reían mientras lo hacían. Itsuki salió de su escondite, enfrentando al trío de matones.

_Vaya, si es el ciego.– Se rió el que parecía el jefe, los otros le corearon.

_¿Qué os ha hecho Nagano-san, para que le hagáis daño?– Preguntó, acercándose al chico abusado.

_No darnos el bento, pero mira, si nos das el tuyo. Os salváis los dos.–

_Lo siento, pero mí bento es mío.– Dijo mientras ayudaba al otro chico a ponerse en pie.

_Oh, entonces quieres acabar como él.– Al decirlo arremetió contra el moreno con el puño en alto.

Itsuki cerró los ojos y encaró al matón. _Tranquilo… he de estar tranquilo y concentrar mi golpe en un solo miembro…_ Cuando le notó bastante cerca, volvió a abrirlos y se posicionó, bajó un poco las rodillas y su brazo derecho lo tiró hacia atrás. _Kasai no Seiken. _Sin que nadie lo notara su puño se envolvió de un ligero fuego, cuando tuvo al matón delante estampó el puño en el abdomen, tumbándole al suelo y asustando a los demás. _¿Qué ha sido eso? Nunca había pasado. _Pensó mientras abría y cerraba la mano.

_V-Vámonos.– Los otros dos cogieron a su líder y se fueron corriendo.

Itsuki seguía concentrado en su mano, había practicado esa técnica con su padre infinidad de veces y nunca sucedió nada parecido. El chico al que salvó le estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos.

_T-Tú… ¿sabes pelear? – Preguntó incrédulo, había sido testigo de las infinitas veces que su compañero de clase había sido agredido por los matones de la guardería y nunca se defendió.

_Sí, práctico karate. Oto-sama me enseña.– Dijo aun concentrado con su mano, seguía abriéndola y cerrándola. _¿Se habrá estropeado?_

_¿Y porque siempre te dejas golpear? – El chico cada vez flipaba más. –Si sabes defenderte, defiéndete.– Le reprochó. Itsuki volteó a su rostro, conectando sus anaranjados ojos con los azulados del contrario.

_Oto-sama dice que sólo se lucha para defender a los demás, no para herir.–

El chico no se esperaba esa respuesta, cualquiera que supiera defenderse no tendría esa mentalidad, todos los que saben luchar siempre usan su arte para hacer daño, esos matones son un buen ejemplo. Aunque también se dice, que quien abusa de los otros es porque o han abusado de él o en su casa abusan de él. Con una sonrisa, el chico le tendió la mano.

_Soy Nagano Akira, encantado.– Se presentó.

_Lo sé, según he escuchado te decoloras el pelo por acto de rebeldía hacia tus padres. Sabes, sólo tienes cinco años, si ya empiezas a decolorarlo, cuando crezcas lo tendrás blanco. Por cierto, Aoyama Itsuki, encantado.– Se presento agarrando la mano tendida.

_Jajaja, me da igual.– Contestó soltándose de las manos, viendo como Itsuki iba detrás de un árbol y sacaba una bolsa. –¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?– Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del moreno y compartían el bento. Itsuki le miró.

_Sí, claro. Pero que conste que ya la has hecho.– Le respondió con una sonrisa.

_Vale, vale. ¿Tú padre enseña en una escuela?– Le preguntó al darle un bocado a uno de los onigiri.

_No, sólo me enseña a mí.– Contestó metiéndose un trozo de pollo en la boca.

_Ya veo.–

Bueno, a lo mejor la guardería ya no sería un espanto al asistir. Pero mejor no fiarse, la guardería sigue siendo odiosa, es mejor estar en casa que aquí.

::0::

Cuando Souta fue a recoger a su hijo de la guardería se sorprendió verle hablar con un alumno de su clase. Por lo general, su hijo nunca habla con nadie, no porque no quiera, sino porque es demasiado tímido para comenzar conversación y porque siempre acaba diciendo lo que piensa, arruinando la posible amistad que podría haber conseguido. Así que, una de dos, o aún no ha dicho nada para ofender al mocoso que habla con él, o ese mocoso no se ofende por muchas cosas que diga su hijo.

En el trayecto a casa, Itsuki estuvo comentando el como había conocido a su nuevo y primer amigo, eso si, saltándose la parte de lo ocurrido con la técnica que le enseñó su padre, y como habían compartido el bento mientras hablaban de cosas triviales. Cuando llegaron a casa, Souta dejó a su hijo en una de las habitaciones de invitados, y se fue para prepararlo todo e ir al médico.

Itsuki no sabía el porque su padre le había dejado ahí, pero cuando notó la presencia de su prima sonrió y se lanzó a ella.

_¡Yuki-nee!– Gritó abrazándola.

_Yo también estoy contenta de verte.– Dijo en su aburrido tono.

Los dos estuvieron sentados y hablando un rato sobre cualquier cosa, las tiendas de dulces o pasteles, el sushi que más les gustaba, el como había ido el día en la ecuela, etc. E Itsuki no entendía el porque todos decían que su prima era una buena para nada, porque eso no es cierto, su prima es lista, buena atleta, popular en la escuela. Así que no entendía el porque la llamaban así en casa, bueno, así la llamaba su madre y sus abuelos, su padre y su tía no, y él tampoco por supuesto. Y como todo lo que no entendía lo preguntaba, esto no iba a ser distinto.

_¿Por que a Yuki-nee la llaman buena para nada?– Soltó de sopetón, sorprendiendo a su prima.

_Porque es cierto. No sirvo para nada.– Itsuki frunció el ceño.

_No lo entiendo, Yuki-nee es buena en todo, así que no entiendo el porque.– Yuki suspiró.

_En nuestra familia, como te habrás dado cuenta, prefieren a los hombres que a las mujeres, a sido así desde siempre. Y es una tontería y más en la época en que estamos.– Dijo refunfuñando. –Es por eso que no les gusto, porque soy mayor a ti y soy mujer, no hombre.–

_Oh, pero Nanao-nee también es mujer y Oka-sama también.–

_Reiko-nee, es sólo el recipiente que te dio a luz, o al menos así la ven los abuelos. Y mi madre y su hermana gemela pasaron por lo mismo que yo, es por eso que admiro tanto a Nana-nee, ella se fue de este lugar, decidió ser libre y decidir ella misma su destino y que no lo decidieran por ella. Por eso cuando su hijo murió, me entristeció mucho, ella ha luchado tanto para poder salir de aquí y cuando lo consigue, la vida se lo paga de esta manera.– Dijo bajando la mirada al suelo.

_Vosotras también podéis hacerlo.– Dijo su primo captando toda su atención. –E-Es decir, l-la hermana de Nanao-nee, s-se marchó de aquí, ¿v-verdad? Vosotras también podéis hacerlo, iros y ser libres. No se mucho sobre nosotros, y al ser pequeño Oto-sama y Oka-sama no me dirán nada, pero no soy tonto, me doy cuenta de la tensión y lo mal que se llevan entre ellos.– Ahora fue Itsuki el que encontró que el suelo era mucho más interesante. –S-Si os vais, voy a echaros de menos p-pero… s-si e-eso o-os hace f-felices…– Yuki le abrazó.

_Voy a proponérselo a Oka-san, ya te diré algo dependiendo de lo que diga…– La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, mostrando a Reiko con el ceño fruncido.

_¡Itsuki, sal ahora mismo! ¡Y tú! No te acerques a mi hijo.– Reiko cogió a su hijo y se lo llevó de la habitación. El moreno agitó su mano para decirle adiós a su prima, y ella hizo lo mismo, devolviéndole el gesto. No era sorpresa para ninguno de los dos el como trataba Reiko a su sobrina.

Después de despedirse de su prima, su madre y padre se lo llevaron al hospital, donde ya tenían cita y podrían saber como ve el mundo su hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! ¿Qué pasará en el hospital~? fusososo, pues deberéis de esperar porque no tengo pensado escribirlo *0* ya se verá mediante avance el fic XD

Kasai no Seiken – Literalmente, significa puño frontal de fuego, pero como queda menos cutre en japonés, así lo he dejado XD

Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~

taciana (gracias por comentar~)

Mika-Lucid199120 (gracias por comentar~ fusososo te adelantas a hechos que no están ni escritos XD Así que no puedo responderte a casi nada, sobre lo de Nana… si los dos han mentido, pero uno estaba más al tanto que el otro sobre la vida de su pareja, así que… además, que en este fic no los quería juntos XD)

MissDinosaur (gracias por comentar~ me ánima tanto el que lo leáis incluso sin estar en vuestro tiempo libre~ y lo otro… ya iréis descubriendo más cosas cuando avance el fic XD)

aquinno (gracias por comentar~ me parece que no entiendo lo que quieres decir… cuando el niño crezca tendrá más o menos la edad con la que murió Tsuna y los otros los veinte y pico… bueno, espero que esa duda se te solucione más adelante.)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (gracias por comentar~)

Una que pasaba por aquí (gracias por comentar~ tienes toda la razón, yo he conozco alguien que siempre sonríe y casi nunca se enfada, pero mejor que siga así. Que ya nos hizo sufrir una vez por enfadarse XD por supuesto, no iba a matarlo nada más nacer, sino no hay fic XDD Okis lo he comenzado, supongo que para esta tarde o mañana por la mañana lo subiré~)

hanna0305 (gracias por comentar~ ¡ha vuelto~! Eso sí, el día sigue pachucho ¬¬ haber si sale el sol y me alegra más el día XD)

dametsuna (gracias por comentar~ No hay vuelta atrás, están divorciados y así seguirán XD el 1827 ya vendrá, primero la trama y luego ya pondré las parejas~)

Bueno, dejadme deciros algo, no supongáis en mis fics, no es por nada, podéis hacerlo, así es más divertido, pero siempre suelo contradecir a vuestras expectativas.

Tsuki:… Te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

¿Huh? ¿De qué?

Tsuki:… Qué me has dejado matar a esa, pero no como estaba. Lo has cambiado y has hecho que la aplasten =.=*

… Bueno… verás… es que… me gusta más así…

Tsuki: ¿Y a mi qué? A mí me gustaba de la otra manera ò.ó

Ya, pero, es que… estaba viendo el capi de DGM done a Allen, Lavi, Lena y Krory caen en las trampas de Debitto y Jasdero… y… y…

Tsuki: ¡No hay excusa! *Tsuki saca su puñal* ¡Yo lo escribo y de esa manera debía quedar!

Nos leemos~ *Nyanko huye con el ordena* ¡Lo voy a dejar así!


	6. Vidas

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**N/A: **He visto que ha casi todos os ha surgido la misma pregunta, así que la voy a responder ahora y aquí.

Haber, Tsuna murió con 15, Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoko, Haru y Chrome, tienen 15. Kyouya, Ryohei, Mukuro, Ken y Chikusa tienen 16. Hasta aquí, ¿todo bien?

Entonces, Tsuna muere con 15, e Itsuki nace el mismo día que a Tsuna le entierran. Tsuna murió el 12 de Octubre y le entierran el 14 de Octubre (se han de hacer tramites, prepararlo todo para los invitados, etc.), por ende Itsuki nace el 14. Hasta aquí, ¿todo entendido?

Bien, en el anterior capi, Itsuki tiene cinco. Pues los guardianes tienen su edad más cinco. Es decir; H, T, K, H y C tienen 15 + 5; K, R, M, K, Ch tienen 16 + 5. ¿De momento bien? Bueno sigamos.

En este capi Itsuki tiene los 5 anteriores + 8 de ahora = 13 años. Pues los guardianes igual. H, T, K, H y C tienen 15 + 5 + 8 = 28; K, R, M, K, Ch tienen 16 + 5 + 8 = 29… Vale, me han fallado los cálculos a la hora de poner las parejas al primer capi *reverencia, reverencia* Ya dicen que rectificar es de sabios. Bueno, pero igualmente, esta es la edad que tienen en este capi.

Lo he puesto ahora y no luego para que no haya confusiones~ A veces me da por ponerle a Kyouya, Ryohei y Mukuro dos años más que Tsuna y otras sólo un año más.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de la muerte hay otra vida.<strong>

**Capítulo VI: Vidas.**

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya de 29 años estaba en su apartamento de Italia, hoy era el día en que volvía a Japón para visitar la tumba de su amante. Muchas cosas pasaron en estos trece años y una de ellas y la menos sorprendente, es que los guardianes casi ni se veían, por no decir que no lo hacían, mantenían contacto por su línea de trabajo, pero no se hablaban y preferían mantenerse alejados entre ellos. Se culpaban mutuamente por la muerte de su jefe y amigo.<p>

Kyouya salió de su departamento con las llaves del coche, metiéndose dentro de su rolls royce coupe de color negro y dirigiéndose al aeropuerto para ir a Japón, donde Nana y Kusakabe junto a Hibird ya le estarían esperando para ir juntos al cementerio. En estos trece años la relación que tenían mejoró mucho, Nana veía a Hibari como su segundo hijo y Kyouya le dejaba decir o hacer a la mujer lo que quisiera. No era un secreto para Nana que Hibari hacía eso porque se lo pidió su hijo, es más se lo agradecía internamente, aunque notaba que el guardián de la nube ya no lo tomaba como una petición, al paso de los años, el ex prefecto se acostumbró a la presencia de la mujer.

Hiabri cogió el jet privado de los Vongola así estaría en Japón en cinco horas, mientras estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y mirando por la ventana, comenzó a pensar en los días que pasó con Tsuna y en los días que está pasando sin él. Para todos fue un suplicio lo sucedido y muchos aún no lo habían asumido, esperaban que Tsuna apareciese por la puerta sonriéndoles como sólo él sabe hacerlo y diciéndoles que era una broma, que lo sentía por haberles hecho tal cosa y que nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

El jet aterrizó en Japón y como dedujo, Nana y Kusakabe junto a Hibird ya le estaban esperando para irse los tres juntos. Hibari se acercó a ellos y saludó a la mujer, recibiendo a cambio un fuerte abrazo de ella. Hibird se aposentó en el cabello de su amo y se acomodó.

_Kyo-kun cada vez que te veo estas más alto.– Dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

_Yo me veo igual.– Comentó desinteresado, haciendo que Nana y Tetsuya se rieran entre dientes.

_Me alegra saber que se encuentra bien Kyo-san.– Le dijo su fiel mano derecha.

_Hn.– Kyouya comenzó a caminar con Nana agarrada a su brazo izquierdo y Kusakabe iba a su lado derecho.

_Por aquí en Japón está yendo bien. No hay muchos que se dignen a pisar Namimori.– Le informó.

_¿Y sobre lo otro?– Ante eso la sonrisa de Nana vaciló un poco.

_Nada, Kyo-san. No encontramos a alguien con la descripción que Tsuna-san dejó.– Ante la mención de su hijo, Nana se agarró más fuerte en el brazo de Hibari.

Kyouya frunció el ceño, llevaban trece malditos años buscando a esa Familia Scheletro y no encontraron nada, era imposible que desaparecieran como si nunca existieron. Y eso le frustraba mucho, nadie escapaba ante la ira del ex prefecto.

Dejaron la conversación apartada y fueron hacia el cementerio en el que Tsuna yacía, pasando antes por una floristería para que tanto Nana como Kyouya compraran un ramo, Nana compró como cada año unas malvas y Kyouya unas margaritas violetas, desde el momento en que Tsuna fue sepultado compraban las mismas flores y el vendedor ya las tenía preparadas para cuando ellos viniesen.

Llegaron al cementerio donde descansaba Tsuna, entraron dentro y se pararon como cada año delante de la tumba, dejando las flores y diciendo algunas palabras para que el difunto supiera que se encuentran bien. Hibari y Kusakabe le dieron a la mujer su tiempo a solas con su hijo.

_Tsu-kun, no sabes lo mucho que te echo de menos… la casa está tan vacía sin ti… como cada año en mi vida pasa lo mismo, aunque Kyo-kun, Tetsu-kun y Hibird-chan estén aquí para hacerme compañía… no es lo mismo… las cosas con tú padre van a peor… me parece que lo que hice fue lo correcto… aunque seguramente tú me estarías gritando y riñendo por tal estupidez… sólo espero que donde estés seas feliz. Tsu-kun mamá siempre va a quererte y nunca va a olvidarte, cariño.– Acabó de decir llorando Kusakabe la ayudó a levantarse mientras se alejaban para que ahora Kyouya pudiera decirle algo.

_No soy de muchas palabras y lo sabes. Sólo hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde que te fuiste, ¿qué viste en mí cuando te confesaste?– Le preguntó a la tumba, y sin recibir respuesta se volteó y se fue junto a sus dos acompañantes.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar de Japón, más en concreto Tokio, había un grupo de chicos caminando por las calles para ir a la escuela. Dos chicas, una de las niñas es rubia de ojos verdes, de la estatura que cualquier niña a sus 13 tendría, viste el uniforme de la escuela, una falda azul marino a conjunto con la chaqueta, una camisa blanca, zapatos negros y calcetines blancos, para acabar un lazo azul marino. La otra niña es morena de ojos negros, de la misma estatura que la otra y el mismo uniforme. Y dos chicos, uno más alto que el otro, el alto tiene el cabello corto y decolorado, sus ojos son de color azul y lleva aretes en las orejas, viste el uniforme de la escuela, el de hombre, con la diferencia que lo lleva algo desgarbado, dando a entender que es de los que se meten en problemas. Y el otro chico, tiene el cabello de color marrón y sus ojos, sorprendentemente, son de color naranja, es bastante bajito comparado con la media de los demás chicos de la escuela y viste el uniforme igual que los otros tres, el de hombre.<p>

Los cuatro iban hablando y riendo, comentando lo sucedido en la escuela el día anterior u otras cosas.

_Ayer en la fiesta nos lo pasamos bien, ¿eh~? Sobretodo tú, Nao~– Dijo la chica rubia.

_Mou, Hotaru-chan, deja ya eso.– Se quejó la anterior nombrada, Yoshikawa Naoko.

_Jajaja, pero es que deberías haberte visto, estabas toda roja porque Kenta te declaró su amor cuando estaba borracho, jajaja.– Empezó a reírse la chica rubia, Shiraoka Hotaru, agarrándose la barriga.

_Tch, ¿aún estás hablando de eso? Mira que eres pesada.– Dijo el chico alto con las manos en los bolsillos.

_¿Eh? ¿Tienes algún problema, Nagano?– Le contestó fulminándole con la mirada.

_Sí, eres molesta y ruidosa.– Le replicó el chico, Nagano Akira, enviándole la misma mirada. Hotaru iba a replicarle pero fue acallada por el cuarto chico.

_Hoatru-chan, Akira, dejad de pelear ¿si?– Les pidió con una dulce sonrisa.

_Por supuesto que sí, Itsuki~ ¡Por ti, cualquier cosa!– Dijo mientras se agarraba del brazo del chico, Aoyama Itsuki, el cual sólo suspiró.

_Mira hasta a Itsu le pareces molesta.– Empezó otra vez Akira haciéndola enfadar y comenzando otra discusión en la cual Naoko intentaba calmarles e Itsuki sólo suspiró negando con la cabeza.

Al llegar a la escuela, las dos chicas se fueron a su clase y los chicos a la suya. Al entrar, algunos alumnos les saludaron, devolviendo el saludo se fueron a sus asientos. Una niña, de cabellera larga de color verdoso atada en una cola baja, ojos azules, una marca en forma de flor debajo de uno de sus ojos y vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, se acercó a ellos y les saludó.

_Buenos días, Itsuki-san, Nagano-san.– Les saludó dándoles una sonrisa.

_Buenos días.– Le contestó Akira sentándose en su asiento y posando los pies sobre la mesa.

_Buenos días, Uni-san.– Le devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa.

La recién llegada se sentó en el pupitre de al lado y comenzó una conversación con el moreno, hasta que vieron llegar al profesor y comenzaron las clases. Como siempre, una mañana normal, monótona y aburrida.

* * *

><p>En una cafetería en Namimori, Nana, Kyouya y Tetsuya estaban tomando el té y comiendo algún postre después de salir del cementerio. Hablando sobre lo que habían echo el tiempo en que no se vieron u otras cosas. Nana estaba contenta de ver a Hibari en Japón, pocas veces le veía y se preocupaba de que le sucediera algo trabajando en la mafia.<p>

_Kyo-kun, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en Namimori?– Le preguntó Nana mientras sorbía su té. Kyouya se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

_No lo sé. Pero no tengo ningún trabajo, así que me quedare hasta que haya algo interesante que hacer.– Le contestó.

_Ya veo… ¡Eso es perfecto! ¡Así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos!– Dijo ilusionada la mujer.

_Kyo-san acuérdese que ha de pasar por la escuela.– Le informó su mano derecha.

_Hn.– Contestó Kyouya.

La escuela a la que se refería Tetsuya era la que ellos habían ido cuando eran adolescentes. Hibari decidió hacerse cargo de ella y de paso juntar los demás cursos. Ahora en el mismo edificio se encontraban tanto la primaria, la media y la superior, de esa manera le era más fácil vigilar a los que infringían las reglas y disciplinarlos. Por mucho que perteneciera a la mafia, nadie iba a impedirle seguir cuidando de su preciada Namimori. Además, que su preciada escuela, no sabe cómo o cuándo sucedió, fue algo que hicieron a sus espaldas y ya os podéis imaginar el cabreo que cogió cuando se enteró, se había convertido en una escuela para niños ricos y encima privada, aunque lo aprovechó para mezclar a los hijos de jefes mafiosos y poder ver lo que valían. Eso sí, se encargó personalmente de encontrar a los culpables de tal atrocidad y morderles hasta la muerte.

_¡Ah! Si quieres puedo acompañaros, Kyo-kun. Hace mucho que no veo a Kyoko-chan o Haru-chan, ellas son maestras de la escuela.– Dijo emocionada.

Continuaron hablando animadamente, bueno, más bien Nana hablaba, Tetsuya respondía y Kyouya escuchaba. Al acabarse sus refrigerios, el ex prefecto pagó y salieron de la cafetería dirección a la escuela. Por el camino, Nana seguía contándoles el como le había ido mientras ellos no estaban presentes, y preguntándoles como se encontraban los niños que hacía ya tiempo que no les veía. A la media hora llegaron ante un gran edificio que actualmente estaba en silencio, ya que los alumnos estaban dentro de las clases.

Entraron dentro, y Kyouya comenzó sus rondas, vigilando que los alumnos estuvieran en clase y no vagueando, o rompiendo las reglas. Nana y Tetsuya se fueron a la sala del director y esperaron a que el guardián de la nube volviera.

Mientras andaba por su escuela, Kyouya vio unos cabellos negros, acercándose, encontró a una niña con el uniforme de la escuela tumbada en el frío suelo y tomando una siesta. Con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a la chica y tapándole el sol se quedó de pie, esperando a que despertara. La chica poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos al notar que le tapaban el sol, mostrando unos ojos completamente oscuros.

_Hey, me tapas el sol.– Se quejó la chica mientras se sentaba y miraba al guardián de la nube. –¿Estás sordo? Me tapas el sol.– Volvió a repetir al ver que no se movía, Kyouya como respuesta le dio un gruñido. –Oh, veo que eres muy elocuente y que tienes mucha variedad de palabras. Que inteligente.– Dijo monótonamente y aplaudiendo mientras miraba aburrida al ex prefecto.

_Herbívoro, voy a morderte hasta la muerte.– Dijo a la par que sacaba sus tonfas.

_Oh, veo que si sabes hablar, bravo. Por cierto, ¿sabías que es de mala gente el pegar a una pobre chica indefensa?– Le dijo mientras esquivaba una de las tonfas dirigida a su estómago. –Veo que no. Bueno, tienes suerte, yo se defenderme y entonces no podría denunciarte, aunque, claro está, que si quiero puedo dejarme golpear y luego sacarte algo de dinero al denunciarte.– Comenzó a divagar mientras seguía esquivando las tonfas del Kyouya.

_¡Aoyama-san!– Gritó una voz detrás del guardián, haciendo que la chica pusiera cara de asco y Kyouya frunciera el ceño aún más. –Cuantas veces le he dicho que no debe saltarse las clases.– Le reprendió la voz a la chica.

Al dirigir sus ojos hacia la voz, se encontraron con una mujer en sus 28, con media melena castaña oscura, de ojos marrones, vestida con un traje azul marino, con blusa blanca y zapatos negros.

_Herbívoro.– La reconoció el ex prefecto.

_¡Hibari-san!– Exclamó la chica. –Lo siento mucho, ella es Aoyama Yuki, suele saltarse las clases y siempre me hace buscarla, y eso que está en tercer grado de la superior, dios te comportas como una cría.–

_Haru-sensei, ya le he dicho que podría olvidarse de mí y su vida sería más fácil.–

Haru ante la respuesta, comenzó a reprender a Yuki, mientras, Kyouya las miraba, quería continuar con la lucha, ya que pocas veces encuentra a alguien que pueda darle algo de diversión, pero decidió irse. Ya podría cobrársela más tarde, de momento debía volver al despacho y revisar los papeles acumulados.

* * *

><p>En Tokio, más especifico en la azotea de una de sus escuelas, sentados en el suelo, estaban Itsuki y Akira tomando su bento y charlando animadamente.<p>

_¿Y? ¿Qué querías contarme, Itsu?– Le preguntó mientras se ponía un bocado del bento en su boca.

_Sí, tienes razón… pero antes, tú.– Le señaló con el dedo acusadoramente a Akira. –Te acuerdas que has sido acosado por matones anteriormente, ¿verdad?– Akira asintió con la cabeza, sin ver hacia donde iba su amigo. –Bien, me alegro. Entonces, respóndeme a otra, ¿por qué haces tú lo mismo?–

_¿Eh?–

_Ahora eres tú el que acosa a los otros alumnos Akira, eso no está bien.– Le reprendió con el ceño fruncido.

_Ah… que más da. Por cierto, ¿qué querías decirme?– Intentó cambiar de tema.

_¡Oh! Claro, verás…– Itsuki fue interrumpido por la puerta de metal abriéndose y mostrando a una chica de su edad y cabellos verdosos. –Uni-san.– Le saludó el moreno. –Hablamos luego, Akira.– Le murmuró a su amigo mientras le sonreía a la chica.

_Itsuki-san, Nagano-san, espero no molestar.– Dijo al acercarse y sentándose cerca de los dos.

_No molestas, tranquila.–

Uni miró a su alrededor fijándose que las dos chicas que normalmente acompañaban al moreno y al rubio no estaban aquí con ellos.

_Itsuki-san, ¿esas dos chicas dónde están?– Le preguntó curiosa, desde que conoció al chico siempre le ha visto acompañado con esas dos y Akira, y el no verlas almorzando con ello le extrañó bastante.

_Na, no hace falta que te preocupes, esas dos son unas acopladas.– Contestó el rubio negando con la mano.

_Akira.– Le reprendió su amigo. –Hotaru-chan y Naoko-chan sólo nos acompañan para ir a la escuela, nunca almuerzan con nosotros.– Le aclaró a su amiga.

_Ya veo.–

_Lo que he dicho, unas molestas acopladas.–

Itsuki comenzó a reñir al rubio por hablar mal de ellas, ante la atenta mirada de Uni que comenzó a reír al verles.

_Hay cosas que nunca cambian.– Murmuró para ella misma antes de soltar una gran risa, haciendo que los dos la miraran, uno sonrojado y abochornado y él otro con el ceño fruncido porque se ríen de él.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Este capi es más introductorio para la siguiente etapa que va a seguir, así que si no es muy interesante lo siento~

Tsuki:… es un muermo, no hay acción, bueno un poco, pero eso no sirve, una mini pelea que no se puede considerar ni eso, entre Yuki y Hibari. ¡El próximo ha de ser a mi gusto!

*suspiro* Hagamos caso omiso de su comentario.

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Mika-Lucid199120 (no creo que vayan a estar más juntos. ¿Tarantino? Me suena, pero me parece que no he visto ninguna suya. Te adelantas a mí~ aún no he pensado ni el porque irá a Namimori y tu ya le estás poniendo el mote de herbívoror XDD)

MissDinosaur (yo también he pensado muchas veces en que pasaría si a Reborn les diera por encerrar a los guardianes en una habitación sin Tsuna dentro de ella, se matarían mutuamente fijo. Ni yo me esperaba que Nana hiciera eso XD pero me gustó la cara que imaginé con Kyo-kun en esta situación y la puse XDD)

Hanna0305 (sí~ el clima mejora poco a poco... bueno, cuando le dá, pero deprime un poco el que llueva, fusososo y en este capi no ha salido la familia pero ya irá saliendo ya... tengo tantas ideas para ellos *0*)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (he aquí nuevo capi~ en este no hay tanta información como en el anterior -.-'' bueno, como he dicho es más una introducción para la próxima parte del fic)

Bianchixgokudera25 (la respuesta a tú pregunta ya la leeras en el próximo capi~)

Lizy (no hace falta agradecer, culpa mía por escribirlo de esa forma y ya el haberme dado a entender No molestas puedes preguntar lo que quieras, arriba está aclarado lo de las edades, las otras preguntas no las respondo porque sino ya te cuento el fic y no hay gracia XD)

Ruby Kagamine (una de tus dos preguntas serán resueltas en el próximo capi~)

Aquinno (es que precisamente eso es lo que quiero, que Kyo-kun sea mayor a Tsuna~ Tengo otro fic en la cabeza con que Kyo-kun también será mayor que Tsuna, pero ese está en proceso y hasta que no acabe uno no lo subire XD Tsuki: ¡¿Ves? ¡Debías haber dejado mi versión de la muerte de esa!)

Nos leemos


	7. Namimori

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Coautora: **Tsuki.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**N/A: **Bueno, algo rápido antes de dejaros con el fic, tengo pensado subir un One-shot para la serie _Dos son mejor que uno _tengo pensados ya seis tríos para escribir, pero no se con cual decidirme, así que, decidme un número del uno al seis y el que tenga mayoría absoluta será el que subiré, bien, eso es todo. ¡Adiós! *Nyanko sale corriendo*

Tsuki: ¡Ven aquí cobarde! ¡En el anterior cap te olvidaste de mí! *Tsuki persigue a Nyanko con daga en mano*

* * *

><p><strong>Después de la muerte hay otra vida.<strong>

**Capítulo VII: Namimori.**

* * *

><p>Ya era última hora, y estaban en clase de historia, que buena manera de acabar el día. En la clase estaban casi todos los alumnos escuchando atentamente al profesor, el cual estaba explicando sobre el Shogunato Tokugawa. Y tan enfrascado estaba en su narración que no se daba cuenta que algunos dormían, otros se pasaban notas, otros simplemente sacaban su nintendo para jugar al nuevo juego que había salido, y por último, los más interesados en el tema, o los interesados en aprobar, escuchaban atentamente.<p>

El profesor apartó de su rostro el libro donde estaba sacando toda la información y observó a su clase, dándose cuenta de que sólo tres personas le hacían caso. Con un vena hinchada en la frente, dejó, con un sonoro golpe, el libro sobre la mesa, captando la atención de todos que empezaron a sudar frío al verse descubiertos.

_Muy bien, como veo que sabéis tanto sobre el Shogunato, que alguien me diga algo de lo que yo haya leído.–

Los alumnos intentaron esconderse para no ser el objetivo de su profesor, cosa que no funcionó mucho, el profesor pasó su vista por toda la clase y se fijó en alguien que aún seguía durmiendo.

_¡Aoyama!– Le llamó lanzándole una tiza en la cabeza y despertándole de golpe.

Itsuki levantó la cabeza asustado por el grito y adolorido por el golpe dado por un objeto volador no identificado. Miró a su alrededor, intentando captar que había sucedido, al poner las manos sobre la mesa, palpó el objeto que le han tirado identificándolo como una de las tizas, dirigió su vista al frente esperando la sentencia.

_Veo que se aburre en demasía, Aoyama.– El profesor comenzó a hablar con severidad. –Me preguntaba, si podría seguir donde yo me he quedado.– Le dijo cruzándose de brazos y esperando respuesta.

Itsuki comenzó a sudar frío, no sabía nada de lo que habían estado haciendo en clase durante toda la hora y el profesor le pedía que continuara. Estaba jodido, muy jodido, ya le habían advertido que otra falta de esas y llamarían a sus padres, y eso, hoy precisamente, no entraba dentro de sus planes. Comenzó a pasar su dedo índice por su libro, intentando averiguar por donde debía empezar.

_Itsuki-san, página sesenta, cuarto párrafo, línea diez.– Le susurró Uni, sin que el profesor se diera cuenta.

Itsuki le sonrió y fue hacia donde la chica le había indicado, una vez lo encontró, se levantó de la silla con el libro en la mano y comenzó a leer.

_Tokugawa Ieyasu fue el fundador del clan y del shogunato que lleva su apellido. Gobernó como shogun Tokugawa desde 1603 hasta 1605, cuando abdicó a favor a su hijo mayor Hidetada y tomó el título de _Ōgosho_…–

_Muy bien, muy bien.– Le cortó al ver que no podría castigarle. –No vuelvas a dormirte.– Le advirtió cogiendo el libro y continuando donde había cortado al castaño.

Itsuki se sentó con una sonrisa en su rostro y le dio las gracias a su amiga, esta vez prestando atención para que no vuelva a pasarle lo mismo. Pero no duró mucho, historia es aburrida, y más con un profesor que le encanta leer y no deja participar al alumnado, así que, volvió a dormirse, y esta vez hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de clases.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Uni fue a despertar al castaño y él fue a despertar a Akira, que también había estado durmiendo durante toda la hora, y comenzaron a recoger.

_Akira, hoy voy a ir a ver a mi prima, ¿vienes?– Le preguntó poniendo el libro en su maleta. El nombrado le miró un momento pensativo, y luego asintió con la cabeza aceptando la propuesta.

_¿Puedo ir con vosotros?– Preguntó Uni viéndoles salir de la clase. Itsuki se sorprendió un poco, pero asintió y esperaron a la chica que acabara de recoger sus cosas e irse los tres juntos.

::0::

Llegaron a la estación de _Shinjuku_ y ahí tomaron un tren hacia Namimori. El viaje fue largo, tuvieron que hacer algunos transbordos y coger un autobús que les llevara hasta el centro de Namimori. Claro está, que los pagos y las direcciones que tomar, fueron echas por Akira, si se dejaban guiar por su amigo castaño a saber donde les manda.

Una vez llegaron a Namimori, los tres se detuvieron en una tienda de bollería y compraron algo para cuando estuvieran reunidos con la prima de Itsuki. El trayecto hasta la escuela fue tranquilo, de vez en cuando comentando las diferencias que hay en un lugar y en el otro. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, los dos acompañantes del castaño entraron en duda.

_Itsu, es bastante tarde. Me parece que tu prima ya debe estar en casa.–

_Opino lo mismo, ¿no deberíamos haber ido a su casa?–

Itsuki se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que los dos le miraran con expresión de confusión.

_Yuki-nee es miembro de un club, y siempre llega bastante tarde a clase.– Les respondió mientras entraba dentro del recinto, los dos se miraron y luego decidieron seguirle por dos razones, primera; para que no se perdiese y segunda; para que no cayera escaleras a bajo.

Estuvieron recorriendo la escuela entera y no encontraron el salón donde en 'teoría' debía de estar la prima del castaño. Artos, agarraron por los hombros a Istuki y le encararon.

_Itsuki-san, ¿sabes dónde está el aula?– Uni le preguntó con un leve tic nervioso en la ceja y su sonrisa amenazaba con caer, Akira estaba igual o peor, su sonrisa ya había caído a las dos horas porque, llevaban tres horas buscando y nada.

Itsuki rió ligeramente y se rascó la nuca negando con la cabeza a la pregunta de su compañera, respuesta que logró sacar un suspiro resignado de parte de sus dos compañeros.

_Lo siento.–

_No hay nada que hacer.– Suspiró Akira. –Uni, Itsu y yo iremos a la sala de profesores, mientras espéranos aquí por si ves a Yuki-san.–

_Entendido, vosotros id tranquilos.–

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar, adentrándose por uno de los pasillos hasta que Uni les perdió de vista. La chica puso una de sus manos en su rostro, tapándose la boca, y comenzó a reir.

_Sawada-san no cambia.– Murmuró para si misma.

_¿Qué has querido decir con eso?– Preguntó una voz sorprendida detrás suyo.

Uni se volteó rápidamente y abrió los ojos de asombro al ver la persona que tenía delante.

_Qué has querido decir con eso.– Le ordenó la voz.

La chica comenzó a sudar frío y a ponerse nerviosa sin saber que responder a esa pregunta, en su cabeza sólo había una cosa; huir e irse junto a sus dos compañeros.

::0::

Por el pasillo donde habían ido, Itsuki y Akira continuaron su camino dirección a la sala de profesores sin saber que su amiga estaba en un buen apuro. Caminaban tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de que tenían el mismo problema que antes, ninguno de los dos sabía donde está la sala.

Se toparon con algunos alumnos de los clubs de la escuela que les miraban raro, les era extraño ver a estudiantes de otras escuelas que no fueran de Namimori, pero los dos chicos eran ajenos a las miradas que recibían.

_Ne, Akira…– Comenzó Itsuki para llamar la atención de su compañero y al tenerla continuó. –¿Sabes dónde está la sala de profesores?– Le preguntó curiosamente, recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad de su compañero. –No me mires así, es la primera vez que vengo a esta escuela, por eso pregunto.–

Akira suspiró derrotado, con el castaño no había manera, su despiste y torpeza era de conocimiento mundial, pero esto ya es pasarse.

_Voy a preguntar a alguno de ellos.– Le dijo señalando a uno de los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí.

Akira se acercó a uno de los chicos y estuvo hablando con él, enviándole miradas, de vez en cuando, al castaño para que no le sucediera nada. Una vez obtuvo la dirección que debía tomar, volvió al lado de su amigo y comenzaron a caminar una vez más, esta vez, sabiendo a donde iban.

Giraron dos esquinas y ya estaban a la sala, mirándose mutuamente para ver quien llamaba y preguntaba por la chica.

_Itsu, es tu prima así que te toca.–

_¿Eh? P-Pero…– Intentó protestar.

_No hay peros que valgan, yo ya he preguntado antes. Venga.–

Con un suspiro al ver perdida la pequeña batalla, estiró su brazo derecho, cerró la mano en forma de puño y llamó a la puerta. Hubo un momento en el que no se escuchó nada, pensando en que no habría nadie, decidieron darse la vuelta e ir a preguntar a otro lado, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre bastante corpulento, vestido con un traje negro un peinado muy extraño y un tallo en la boca.

::0::

Kusakabe y Nana estaban esperando en la dirección de la escuela a que Kyouya apareciese de una vez por todas, pero al parecer iba a tardar lo suyo así que decidieron salir a dar una vuelta y hacer que el rato pasara más rápido.

_Tetsu-kun voy a buscar a Haru-chan y Kyoko-chan.– Le dijo Nana adelantándose y yendo por otro pasillo.

Tetsuya siguió su camino y fue vigilando a ver si había algún desperfecto o algún alumno saltándose las normas y que los padres debieran ser avisados, o simplemente a ver si encontraba a su jefe que ya estaba tardando.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, un alumno le detuvo y le entregó unos papeles que debían ser entregados al director. Miró su reloj de pulsera, observando que aún era temprano, fue hacia la sala del profesorado a dejar los folios.

Al llegar a la sala, entró dirigiéndose a la mesa más apartada y depositando los folios, entonces fue cuando escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta. Primeramente se extrañó, pocos alumnos venían a este lugar del edificio y menos con el director que tienen, pero luego se acercó a la puerta, si era algo importante y lo ignoraba fijo que luego sería mordido hasta la muerte, así que abrió la puerta.

Cuando Kusakabe la abrió sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, ahí, delante suyo, había una replica exacta del difunto Sawada, sólo que este tenía los ojos anaranjados, como cuando el pequeño jefe mafioso entraba en su modo de ultima voluntad. No sabía un que decir ni que hacer, estaba… sorprendido es poco, estaba alucinando.

Pero todo eso se esfumó en cuanto el chico abrió la boca para hablar.

_P-Perdón… ¿sabe dónde se encuentra el club en que asiste la alumna Aoyama Yuki?– Preguntó el chico.

_U-Un momento que lo miro.– Le contestó señalándoles para que le siguieran y no se quedaran ahí plantados.

Kusakabe comenzó a buscar en los informes de los alumnos sin quitarle los ojos de encima al castaño y a su acompañante.

_¿Ves como no fue tan difícil?–

_Ya lo sé, pero sabes que no me gusta mucho la atención.–

_Sí, claro. Cómo no la llamas suficiente en la escuela. – Le contestó en tono burlón, Itsuki hinchó las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos ante el comentario de su supuesto amigo.

Tetsuya les seguía observando, esto debía contarlo a los demás, sobre todo a los padres y al asesino a sueldo. Debían saber sobre este chico, pero debía hacer bien su trabajo, no podía llegar y decir que ha visto a una replica exacta del difunto Tsunayoshi. Carraspeando, llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes.

_El club de Aoyama-san se encuentra en la primera planta de la sección de secundaria, el aula es 7-C.–

_Muchas gracias.– Itsuki le dio una reverencia y al ver que su amigo no la hacia, alargó la mano hasta el cuello de la camisa y le tiró hasta dejarle en la misma posición que él. –De verdad, muchas gracias. Yuki-nee se va a enfadar por llegar tarde.– Comentó mientras se ponía derecho.

_Y yo no entiendo el porque se cabrea, es normal en ti ir tarde a los sitios.– Akira imitó su gesto.

_Puedo, hacerles una pregunta.– Los dos chicos miraron a Kusakabe.

_Por supuesto, usted dirá.–

_¿De qué conocéis a la chica?–

_Es mi prima.– Le contestó el castaño, haciendo que la duda se implantara en el mayor.

_¿Su prima?–

_Sí, soy Aoyama Itsuki y Yuki-nee es mi prima, como verá nuestros apellidos son los mismos.–

_Ya veo, bueno no os entretengo más.–

_Sí será mejor, que por si no te acuerdas, hemos dejado a Uni sola.–

Itsuki asintió y se despidió de Kusakabe, el cual al escuchar el nombre de la jefa de Giglio Nero entrecerró los ojos y las dudas se disiparon. Entró a la sala de nuevo y cogió el teléfono, marcó un numero esperó a que le cogiesen. Debía de informar rápidamente.

::0::

Uni estaba temblando, no se imaginaba que se encontraría con el guardián de la nube, y menos aún que la escucharía hablar. Estaba metida en un buen lío, y sólo le quedaba rezar para que algo o alguien la ayudara y que los dos chicos no apareciesen. Rezo que al parecer fue escuchado, ya que el móvil del guardián sonó.

_No te muevas, herbívoro.–

Uni no podía hacer mucho, moverse le era imposible, la ira del ex prefecto nunca fue enfocada hacia ella, pero en este momento si que lo estaba, y no tenía ganas de probarla.

_Qué quieres.– Kyouya contestó al teléfono secamente. –Estoy ocupado.– Hubo un momento de silencio, que Uni supuso que quien fuese le estaría explicando algo bastante importante, ya que Hibari estaba bastante serio mientras escuchaba. –Ahora voy para allá.–

Una vez terminó la conversación, volteó su rostro hacia la chica que se encogió un poco ante la penetrante mirada y desvió los ojos no queriendo cruzar sus azulados ojos con los azules metalizados del guardián.

_No vayas muy lejos, aún tenemos una conversación pendiente.– Le avisó antes de irse del lugar.

Cuando Uni ya no le veía, se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio. Ahora lo importante era encontrar a los chicos ir a por la prima del castaño e irse de la escuela antes de que les viesen.

Iba a comenzar a caminar e ir a buscarles, pero vio a los dos acercarse a ella. Uni se acercó a ellos y les dijo que debían irse ya a buscar a la prima de Itsuki, sin entender la prisa de la chica, aceptaron, los dos tenían ganas de irse de esa enorme escuela que de momento sólo les había complicado la tarde.

Los tres llegaron a la sala 7-C, llamando antes de entrar y siendo recibidos por la tan buscada prima de Itsuki, el cual al ver a su prima se lanzo a abrazarla.

_Cuanto tiempo, Yuki-nee.–

_Sí, mucho… por cierto, ¿quiénes son?– Preguntó al ver a los otros dos.

_Cierto, él es Akira y ella Uni-san.– Los mencionados al escuchar sus nombres le dieron una reverencia, la cual fue correspondida por parte de Yuki.

_Recojo mis cosas y nos vamos.– Les dijo con su habitual tono de voz.

Los tres asintieron y esperaron a que la mayor recogiera su bolsa junto a los libros y demás cosas que habían esparcidas por una de las mesas, una vez lo tuvo todo, Yuki salió del aula y comenzó a irse sin despedirse de nadie. Cosa que extrañó un poco a los amigos del castaño, pero como vieron que él no decía nada, comprendieron que era algo habitual en la mayor.

Los cuatro salieron de la escuela y se fueron a la casa de la prima de Itsuki, desde allí ya llamarían a sus padres de que iban a quedarse fuera a dormir.

::0::

En la sala del profesorado, se encontraban Tetsuya y Kyouya, donde el primero le estaba comentando lo que había visto antes de que el guardián llegara. Hibari quedó petrificado ante las palabras de su mano derecha, y poco a poco las palabras dichas por Uni iban encajándole en la cabeza.

Con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de completa ira, salió de la sala, seguido de Kusakabe, y se dirigió donde había dejado a la menor. Cuando llegó se encontró con que la chica se había atrevido a desobedecerle e irse, Hibari chasqueo la lengua en molestia y sacó su teléfono móvil marcando un número y esperando a que le cogieran.

_Bebé.– Dijo cuando por la otra línea le atendieron.

__Espero que sea importante, Hibari._– Contestó una voz desde la otra línea.

_Yo no llamo por tonterías.– Le contestó molesto.

__Lo sé, pero el tiempo es oro, así que rápido, desembucha.–_

Kyouya volvió a chasquear la lengua ante la orden dada, pero no había tiempo de discutir, este tema era importante para ellos y más, si una réplica exacta a Tsuna iba andando por las calles.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Llegamos a la segunda parte del fic~ ¡Wow! Es el primero… nop, ¡el segundo con el que ya llego a una segunda parte~! Bien, esta parte, o como queráis llamarlo, se dedicará… nah, mejor lo descubrís vosotros mis queridos lectores~

*Aparece un aura maliciosa* Tsuki: Parece ser que me ignoras al completo, _querida._

…No te ignoro, que va *Nyanko mira hacia otro lado* Es sólo que… la acción aún no llega, pero no te preocupes, no tardará. No te preocupes, te doy mi palabra.

*Tsuki se cruza de brazos* Tsuki: Tu palabra no vale nada.

¡Que mala eres!

Tsuki: Pasemos de ella.

_Ōgosho_ – shōgun enclaustrado, he estado buscando otro tipo de descripción pero esta es la única que da. Puedo poner como dato interesante, que el primer Tokugawa fue Ieyasu, como ya he puesto anteriormente, el segundo Hidetada, hijo del primero, el tercero Iemitsu, hijo del segundo, el cuarto Ietsuna, hijo del tercero, pero como murió sin descendencia el puesto pasó a ser de su hermano menor, Tsunayoshi. ¿Soy yo o es mucha casualidad lo de los nombres?

_Shinjuku – _Es el más importante centro comercial y administrativo de Tokio. En el mismo, se encuentra su famosa estación de trenes, que es la más utilizada del mundo, (un promedio de 3 millones de personas emplean la estación diariamente), además del Tochou (都庁) o edificio del Gobierno Metropolitano de Tokio, el cual es el centro de la administración de Tokio y símbolo urbano más importante de la parte oriental de Tokio. En el área cercana de la estación de Shinjuku se encuentra una gran concentración de tiendas de electrónica, centros comerciales como Odakyu, cines, restaurantes y bares. Muchos hoteles internacionales poseen una sucursal en este barrio, especialmente hacia el oeste del barrio.

Para más información consulten wikipedia muchas gracias por vuestra atención.

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Mika-Lucid199120 (sip la conjeturas son geniales, pero también pueden darte el chasco de tu vida XD A la pregunta, sí está en una normal a pesar de estar ciego [a veces me olvido incluso yo de que lo está -.-;] Queda menos para el encuentro~ Y no te preocupes estamos igual, hay demasiado dou con Tsu-chan peque y Kyo-kun mayor *Nyanko empieza a soñar despierta*)

Bianchixgokudera25 (me alegra que te guste~ aquí el séptimo y espero no decepcionar~)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (gracias por comentar~)

Lizy (más que pedofilia [que suena muy feo] yo pondría shota, suena más lindo XD)

Maria Aikawa (pues estamos en las mismas, a mi el gore tampoco me deja dormir pues imagínate la faena que tengo cuando me toca corregir las partes escritas por Tsuki-chan… ¡Para el encuentra queda menos~! Tsuki: ¡Flojas! ¡Sois unas flojas! ¡Con lo que mola el gore, sobre todo Saw me hace temblar de la emoción! Nyanko: Ignórala ¬¬ No lo dice para ofender, sólo que ella es muy macho *Nyanko siente una mirada afilada y fea dirigida a su persona*)

Ruby Kagamine (aquí el capi~ espero haber respondido alguna pregunta… que ya no me acuerdo de ellas XD debo ir a leerlas de nuevo n.n'')

Dametsuna (aquí la actualización~ la acción de ese tipo deberá esperar de la misma forma que la acción que pide Tsuki-chan… lo siento~)

Por cinco minutos casi lo cuelgo en dos de diciembre, cachis.

Nos leemos~


	8. Tsuna

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Coautora: **Tsuki.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

* * *

><p><strong>Después de la muerte hay otra vida.<strong>

**Capítulo VIII: Tsuna.**

* * *

><p>Itsuki junto a sus dos amigos estaban sentados en el sofá esperando a que la prima del castaño apareciese por la puerta del salón. Los cuatro habían llegado hará una media hora a la casa de la mayor, y nada más entrar Yuki les había indicado que la esperasen en el salón. Y ahí estaban, esperando a que volviese aparecer.<p>

_Uni-san,– Itsuki llamó la atención de su amiga. –Has estado muy nerviosa desde que hemos salido de la escuela, ¿sucede algo?– Le preguntó preocupado.

La nombrada miró con asombro al menor de los tres para luego negar con la cabeza e intentar sonar lo más convencida posible para los oídos del castaño. –No me sucede nada, sólo… que es la primera vez que estoy en casa de otra persona.– Contestó con una sonrisa.

Itsuki la miró con el ceño fruncido y abrió la boca para replicar pero Akira se le adelantó. –¿La primera vez?– Preguntó con asombro. –Así que eres como la mitad de los alumnos de nuestra escuela, una niña rica a la que no se le permite salir ni para fo– ¡Ow!– El rubio miró al culpable de su dolor. –Itsu, ¿a qué se debe el golpe?–

_A que seas más sutil.– Le reprendió Itsuki cruzándose de brazos. –Eres muy vulgar.–

Akira bufó molesto. –Y vosotros demasiado refinados,– le contestó con tono burlón. –Siento mucho no ser de vuestro adinerado mundo.–

_Todos los hombres son idiotas.– Dijo una voz sobresaltando a los tres menores.

Al voltear sus rostros se toparon con dos orbes tan oscuras como la noche, Yuki les miraba con los brazos cruzados esperando una replica del rubio, le encantaba hacerle rabiar.

Tanto a Itsuki como a Akira les costó procesar lo dicho por la mayor y cuando lo hicieron sus rostros fueron épicos. La expresión del castaño era de desolación y derrota, con un aura deprimente rodeándole el cuerpo y la del rubio era de ira y rabia mal contenida, haciendo que su rostro se sonrojara por la ofensa.

_¡Serás…!– Akira se levantó del sofá y se plantó delante de Yuki. –¡Aquí la única idiota eres tú!– Le reprochó.

Yuki sonrió con superioridad. –¿A sí? Pues el que actuaba como un mocoso mimado eras tú, enfurruñándote por tal nimiedad.– Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto. –Pero, mi primo no es idiota~– Yuki se acercó a Itsuki y le abrazó, acurrucándose en los brazos del castaño.

_En otras palabras, cualquiera que no sea Itsu es idiota.– Bufó molesto.

_Exacto~– Le contestó desde su posición, aferrándose más al cuerpo de su primo. –Itsuki… supongo que no sólo has venido a vernos, ¿verdad?– Le preguntó al castaño cambiando de tema abruptamente.

Akira iba gritarle por el cambio pero Uni le tapó la boca con sus manos para dejar hablar a su amigo.

_Es cierto, he venido para otra cosa.– Le contestó poniéndose serio.

Yuki se extrañó por eso. –Te escucho.–

Itsuki carraspeó para aclararse la garganta antes de comenzar. –Verás, no sé el por qué pero Oto-sama a adelantado la ceremonia.– Yuki se tensó ante eso y Akira junto a Uni escuchaban atentamente. –La harán el día de mi decimocuarto cumpleaños.–

Yuki abrió los ojos en sorpresa. –Eso es dentro de seis meses…– murmuró. –Entonces es tal y como Kaa-san pensaba… pero, ¿por qué han decidido adelantarla?– Se preguntaba en voz alta. –En teoría la ceremonia es al decimoctavo cumpleaños… ¿por qué tanta prisa?– Yuki se quedó pensativa soltando a su primo del abrazo y apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

Itsuki negó con la cabeza. –Ya te lo he dicho, no lo sé. Pero, Oto-sama quiere que Nanao-nee y Yuki-nee estén presentes… ¡y yo también quiero!– Le informó de forma infantil.

Yuki iba a contestarle pero dos voces la interrumpieron, –¿Ceremonia?– Preguntaron Uni y Akira.

La mayor les mandó una mirada fulminante por la interrupción. –Es una ceremonia que se realiza en nuestra familia para la mayoría de edad.– Les contestó el castaño.

_¿Mayoría de edad? Pero adelantarlo cuatro años es demasiado, si fuera uno o dos no se notaría tanto pero… son cuatro años.– Señaló Uni extrañada.

_Nuestra familia no es muy normal que digamos.– Yuki hizo que cualquier otra pregunta se acallara con esa respuesta. –Además, esos viejos se ciñen por tradiciones y si han adelantado una debe ser porque algún pariente se debe estar muriendo, ya sabéis, para que pueda ver la ceremonia.– Explicó restándole importancia al asunto.

Akira asintió comprendiendo la situación al igual que Uni. –¿Le dirás tú a Nana-nee que venga?– Le preguntó Itsuki con curiosidad. –Aún no la he conocido y bueno… cada vez que vengo Nanao-nee me habla mucho sobre ella.– Le contestó a su prima al notar la incertidumbre que procesaba.

_Entendido, hablaré con ella.– Acordó, sacándole una sonrisa a su primo. –Pero antes que nada, vamos a comer algo que tengo hambre.– Anunció mientras se levantaba y se desperezaba.

_Yuki-san, ¿quiere que ayude?– Le preguntó Uni siguiendo a la mayor hacia la cocina.

_Si quieres no me importa. – Le contestó antes de pasar a los otros dos. –¡Hey! Vosotros dos encargaos de la mesa mientras nosotras cocinamos.–

_¡Pero serás…!– La boca de Akira fue nuevamente tapada pero esta vez por las manos del castaño.

_No te preocupes, Yuki-nee.– Contestó por los dos a su prima.

* * *

><p><em>~En el despacho del director~<em>

En la mesa del despacho estaba sentado Kyouya y en los sillones se encontraban Tetsuya, Nana, Kyoko, Haru, y Reborn, quien había llegado a Namimori después de recibir la llamada del guardián de la nube. Las tres mujeres estaban confusas por la reunión tan repentina pero estuvieron calladas y esperando a que Kyouya hablara.

_Como te he dicho no tengo todo el tiempo, Hibari.– Reborn ya estaba arto de esperar, tenía trabajo y lo había pospuesto porque el ex prefecto le había asegurado algo interesante.

_No tengas tanta prisa, bebé.– Kyouya le hizo una seña a Tetsuya.

Kusakabe se levantó y conectó un ordenador al televisor de la sala, en el aparato se comenzaron a divisar unas imágenes donde aparecía Uni de pie y mirando alrededor con prisa.

_Es Uni-chan.– Comentó Kyoko. –¿Ese no es un uniforme de otra escuela?–

_Sí, es de una de Tokio.– Le respondió Nana.

_¿Cómo lo sabe Nana-san?– Haru le preguntó curiosa, aunque no era la única con curiosidad, los demás presentes también esperaban expectantes la respuesta.

_En esa escuela han asistido los miembros de mi familia desde siempre.– Les contestó.

_¿Desde siempre?– Preguntó Reborn.

_Sí, es una escuela muy antigua pero ha ido adaptándose a los tiempos y ahora es una de las más prestigiosas.–

_¡Hahi!– Los presentes miraron a Haru extrañados, hacia mucho tiempo que dejó de decir esa palabra, si se le puede decir palabra, y de acabar las frases con 'desu'. –¡Mirad! ¡Es Tsuna-san!– Dijo conmocionada al observar la pantalla.

Todas las cabezas voltearon al monitor y en efecto, junto a Uni y a otro chico se encontraba Tsuna. –No puede ser.– Murmuró Reborn con algo de sorpresa en su voz.

Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos al ver al joven en la pantalla hablando con Uni y el otro acompañante. –Tsu-kun…– Murmuró Nana al borde del llanto. –N-No puede ser…– Los presentes miraron a la castaña que estaba tapándose la boca con una de sus manos mientras intentaba no llorar.

_Esto era lo que querías mostrarnos.– Afirmó Reborn mirando con estupefacción el monitor, donde se veían a los tres jóvenes caminar por los pasillos de la escuela.

_Sí, Tetsuya es quien le ha visto y me ha informado.– Contestó el guardián de la nube que miraba la pantalla junto a los demás que mostraba como los tres jóvenes se habían detenido delante de una puerta.

_Ya veo… esto es algo que ha de saber Nono e Iemitsu, debemos investigarlo cuanto antes.– Reborn seguía observando la pantalla, viendo que de la puerta donde se habían parado los jóvenes salía una alumna de la escuela y abrazaba al castaño.

_Yuki-chan…– Murmuró Nana, tanto el guardián de la nube como los demás presentes la observaron.

_Nana-san, ¿conoces a Aoyama-san?– Le preguntó Kyoko.

_Es mi sobrina,– contestó abriendo los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de algo. –Entonces… el debe ser Itsuki-kun.–

_¿Itsuki?– Preguntaron todos al unísono.

Nana asintió, –Es el hijo de mi hermano, nació cuando… Tsu-kun murió.–

_Eso es mucha coincidencia.– Murmuró Reborn. –Y si Uni está con él aún más. Deberé contactar con Giglio Nero y ver que sucede.– Reborn se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba sentado y cogió a León, transformado en un móvil, y salió de la sala.

Los cinco restantes se quedaron viendo como salía el Arcobaleno antes de que el teléfono de Nana sonara. Extrañada, lo cogió y contestó. –¿Hola?– Preguntó dubitativa al no conocer el número que aparecía. –¡Yuki-chan!– Exclamó sorprendida. –¿Eh? Sí, mañana no tengo mucho que hacer… está bien, quedamos en la cafetería de siempre… un momento, mañana tienes clases no puedes saltártelas o Nanao se va a enfadar… está bien, supongo que por un día no sucederá nada…– Aceptó al ver como Kyouya le indicaba que lo hiciera. –Hasta mañana, querida.– Se despidió antes de colgar y dirigir su mirada a cuatro pares de ojos que la observaban para que dijese algo.

Nana les sonrió para tranquilizarlos. –Yuki-chan quiere hablar un tema familiar conmigo, así que mañana no aparecerá por la escuela, espero que no te moleste Kyo-kun.– Antes de que Hibari pudiese responder la puerta se abrió revelando a Reborn con un ceño fruncido.

_¿Ha sucedido algo?–

_Parece ser que Giglio Nero se ha trasladado a Japón, pero no han querido darme más detalles.– Dijo con voz frustrada. –Me voy a Italia a informar de todo a los demás guardianes. Hibari, intenta averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre ese chico. Nana, como es tu sobrino ayúdale, a ti te será más fácil entrar y conocerle.– Los dos nombrados asintieron. –Kyoko, Haru, vosotras intentad acercaros tanto como podáis a la sobrina de Nana.– Las dos asintieron con la cabeza.

_Eso será difícil.– Dijo Haru con un suspiro. –Aoyama-san es alumna mía y es muy fría con los demás estudiantes. Siempre se está saltando las clases y si habla siempre es para contestar alguna pregunta y son respuestas muy secas.– Informó decaída. –Es una niña muy difícil.– Suspiró resignada.

_¿A sí?– Preguntó extrañada Nana. –La Yuki-chan que yo conozco no es así…– murmuró.

_¿Cómo es?– Preguntó curioso Kusakabe.

_Pues… es una niña muy alegre, mimosa y no se calla ni debajo del agua.– Dijo divertida.

Kyoko y Haru la miraron sorprendida. –Pues en clase no es así.– Dijo Kyoko mirando a Haru que apoyó la afirmación de su amiga.

_Interesante.– Murmuró Reborn. –Una chica que delante de gente a que no conoce es un ser antisocial y delante de quien conoce es un ser social.– Dijo con una sonrisa. –Esa forma de ser me recuerda a alguien.– Dijo con diversión y mirando a Kyouya.

_¿Qué insinúas, bebé?– Le demando con enojo.

_¿Yo? Nada.– Le contestó con una sonrisa aún más ancha.

_Reborn-kun tiene razón.– Le apoyó Nana. –Kyo-kun hasta hace poco eras muy antisocial. –Concordó Nana.

A Hibari le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja. –Es cierto, Hibari-san siempre iba con el 'voy a morderte hasta la muerte'.– Intentó imitarle Haru.

El tic en la ceja aumentó. –Sí, Hibari-san no se acercaba ni a su sombra simplemente porque no le gustan las multitudes.– Kyoko se rió entre dientes.

Tetsuya intentaba aguantarse la risa y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Kyouya se levantó de la silla y les mandó a todos una mirada fulminante junto a una amenaza muda, es decir, enseñando sus tonfas.

Pero todo fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, quien fuese la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta estaba esperando un adelante por parte del director. Y dicho director estaba más concentrado en morder hasta la muerte a los cinco presentes que a dejar entrar quien fuese la persona detrás de la puerta.

_Adelante.– Dijo Nana al ver que Hibari no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un niño de seis años con el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de igual color que vestía el uniforme de la escuela. –¡Ryota! – Exclamó Haru al ver al niño. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí cariño?– Le preguntó al niño acercándose a él y levantándolo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

_Ya es hora de irnos, Oka-chan, Oto-chan. – Dijo el niño abrazándose a su madre.

Haru miró el reloj de pulsera y abrió los ojos al ver la hora. –¿Ya es tan tarde?– Preguntó incrédula. –Nosotros nos vamos ya, hablaremos de esto cuando Nana-san hay hablado con Aoyama-san, ¿vale?– Los demás presentes asintieron con la cabeza. –Adiós. Ryota di adiós.–

El niño les saludó con la mano como despedida y murmuró un, –Adiós,– dejándose llevar por su madre que ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

_Si me disculpan, yo también me marcho.– Anunció Tetsuya siguiendo a la mujer.

_Yo también debería irme.– Dijo Kyoko. –Reborn-kun, ¿nos vamos juntos?– Reborn sintió y saltó del regazo de Nana hacia el de Kyoko. –Hasta mañana.– Dijo antes de salir por la puerta, Reborn sólo miró a Hibari a los ojos como despedida y le saludo a Nana con el sombrero antes de salir junto a Kyoko.

_Kyo-kun, nosotros también debemos irnos. ¡Mañana será un gran día!– Exclamó levantándose del sillón.

El guardián de la nube suspiró y apagó el monitor antes de salir junto a la castaña, mañana tendrían mucho que discutir.

* * *

><p><em>~En el café Midori~<em>

Eran las tres del mediodía y Yuki estaba sentada en una de las mesas esperando a que su tía apareciese mientras recordaba cuando su primo y amigos se habían ido esta mañana.

_Eran las cinco menos cuarto de la mañana y tres jóvenes se estaban despidiendo de Yuki y su madre._

__Espero volver a vernos pronto, Yuki-nee, Nanao-nee.– Dijo Itsuki con voz adormilada._

__Por supuesto, Itsuki-kun. El día de la ceremonia nos veremos fijo, y si encontramos algún rato libre intentaremos pasar por tu casa a saludar, hace mucho que no veo a Souta-niisama.– Le contestaba su tía contenta._

__Gracias por su hospitalidad.– Dijeron Akira y Uni como despedida, dejando a la familia hablar tranquilos._

__Volved cuando queráis.– Contestó Nanao._

__Oka-san, si les dices eso lo harán.– Dijo molesta Yuki._

__Pero lo digo para que lo hagan. – Le contestó su madre. –Deberías ser más abierta y menos cerrada.– Le medio reprendió. –A este paso nunca seré abuela.– Dijo con un suspiro._

__¡Oka-san!– Yuki le mandó a su madre una mirada fulminante por tal ofensa. –Algún día serás abuela, pero antes deberé encontrar a quien de verdad me merezca.– Dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_Nanao negó con la cabeza ante las tonterías de su hija. –Nunca encontrarás a alguien que te merezca, sólo encontrarás a alguien que sin él… o ella… no podrás vivir.– La mirada que recibió hizo que la mujer soltara una carcajada._

__¿Oh? ¿A Yuki-nee le gustan las chicas?– Preguntó extrañado Itsuki._

__No hagas caso a mi madre, desde que sabe que su sobrino tuvo pareja masculina ha intentado buscarme novia.– Contestó con molestia. _

__Pero Yu-chan, eres el tipo de chica que nunca encontrará novio por ser tan marimacho.– Suspiró su madre._

__¿Qué insinúas, Oka-san? ¿Qué he de ser como las demás de mi clase? Esas sólo van a la escuela para ligar, son todas unas superficiales.–_

__No te preocupes, Yuki-nee. Seguro que habrá alguien que verá que no eres una maro-maru-ma…–_

__Marimacho.– Le ayudó su prima._

__¡Eso!–_

__Gracias, pero ya no tienes edad para atascarte con las palabras.–_

__Yu-chan, eso le hace más lindo…– Nanao se quedó pensativa, cosa que no gustó mucho a su hija. –Itsuki-kun, ¿Nagano-kun y tú estáis saliendo?– Preguntó con picardía._

_Itsuki no entendió mucho la pregunta. –Por supuesto, vamos al cine, quedamos para salir y muchas otras cosas. – Contestó, la sonrisa de Nanao se amplió. –Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? Además, Uni-san también viene con nosotros.– La sonrisa de su tía cayó en picado._

_Yuki comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. –Eso te pasa por preguntarle a Itsuki algo como eso.– Dijo entre risas._

__¡Itsu! ¡Vámonos o no llegaremos a tiempo!–_

_Itsuki miró su reloj de pulsera y sus ojos se ampliaron. –Es cierto, nos vemos Nanao-nee, Yuki-nee.– Se despidió de ellas antes de salir corriendo detrás de sus amigos._

_Cuando los tres jóvenes desaparecieron de su vista, la sonrisa de Nanao desapareció. –Es una pena que Allure le haya seleccionado a él.– Murmuró con voz tenue._

_Yuki miró a su madre con tristeza._

_¡Yuki-chan!– Nana exclamó sacando a Yuki de sus cavilaciones.

La menor al ver a su tía se levantó de la silla y se acercó a darle un abrazo. –Cuanto tiempo, Nana-nee.– La castaña le sonrió e hizo ademán de sentarse siendo seguida por su sobrina.

_¿De que querías hablar, Yuki-chan?– Le preguntó una vez tomaron sus pedidos.

_Sobre Itsuki.– Le dijo con seriedad.

En el rostro de Nana se denotaba la sorpresa por el tema elegido. –Y de qué quieres hablar.–

_La ceremonia se ha adelantado.–

El rostro de Nana mostró el horror ante lo dicho. –¿A-Adelantado? ¿Cuánto?–

_Cuatro años y seis meses.–

_¿Cuatro años y medio? ¿En qué está pensado Souta-niisan?– Se preguntó horrorizada. –No, en qué están pensando nuestros padres. Itsuki-kun sólo es un niño, no va a aguantar a Allure.–

_Lo sé, pero si Souta-jii lo ha aceptado quiere decir que está seguro de que Itsuki lo aguantará.– Yuki intentó animar no sólo a Nana también a ella misma.

_Esperemos que tengas razón… pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?–

_Itsuki quiere que estés presente, Oka-san le habla mucho de ti y quiere conocerte.–

_¿Na-chan le habla de mí?– Preguntó con una sonrisa. –Me presentaré… espero que no importe que lleve acompañante.–

_No creo, pero, ¿a quién llevarás?.–

Nana se rió entre dientes. –Últimamente he hecho muy buenas migas con la pareja de mi hijo, así que le pediré que me acompañe.–

Yuki la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –Nana-nee… suenas como una adolescente enamorada.–

Nana se rió a carcajadas antes de responder. –Si Kyo-kun fuera mayor y no hubiera estado con mi hijo, seguro que habría intentado algo con él.–

Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron de asombro. –¿En serio? Yo lo decía en broma.–

_Lo sé, pero yo te lo digo en serio.– Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Yuki se quedó sin palabras, sin duda su tía era única. –No pongas esa cara, querida. Hay muchas y muchos que han querido algo con Kyo-kun, y más desde que Tsu-kun murió, pero Kyo-kun nunca ha hecho caso a nadie y desde siempre ha estado visitando la tumba de mi niño, ¿verdad que es encantador? A ver y quién no quiere a alguien como él de pareja.–

_Bueno… visto de esa manera… Tsuna-nii tuvo mucha suerte.–

_¡Por supuesto! Kyo-kun es lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido a Tsu-kun, es una pena que no hubieras llegado a conocerle. Os habríais llevado muy bien.–

Las dos continuaron hablando de trivialidades hasta que el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde que fue cuando la puerta del restaurante se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos negros y orbes azul metalizadas. Nana al verle levantó el brazo y le hizo señas. –¡Kyo-kun, aquí!– Le llamó.

Hibari se acercó a las dos y espero a que Nana se levantara. –Kyo-kun, ella es Yuki-chan mi sobrina. Yuki-chan, él es Kyouya la pareja de mi hijo.– Les presentó la castaña.

Los ojos de Yuki se clavaron en el guardián de la nube. –Me suenas, ¿de qué te he visto?– Preguntó con voz neutra, haciendo que Nana creyera que lo dicho por Haru y Kyoko era verdad.

Hibari no tenía intención de responder, a parte de que eso era un insulto en toda regla. ¿Qué estudiante de Namimori no conoce al director de la escuela? Todos le conocen, el que ella no lo hiciera lo único que provocaba era que Kyouya quisiera disciplinarla. –Es el director de tu escuela, Yuki-chan.– Contestó Nana al notar el aura del ex prefecto.

_Oh, pero no es de eso por lo que me suena.– Le dijo a su tía cambiando el tono de voz a uno más alegre, eso hizo que las palabras de Reborn se verificaran.

_¿Os habéis visto anteriormente, Kyo-kun?– Nana asó directamente a preguntarle a Hibari, sabía que cuando a su sobrina se le olvidaba algo no había manera de hacérselo recordar.

Pero Kyouya siendo Kyouya no iba a contestar, si la menor se había olvidado de él ya se haría cargo que la próxima vez que la viera holgazaneando en medio de clase se acordara de él de por vida.

Nana suspiró, tan distintos pero a la vez tan parecidos. –Bueno, ya que ninguno de los dos se acuerda… nosotros nos vamos yendo.– Dijo mandándole una mirada a Hiabri, quién asintió con la cabeza. –Adiós, Yuki-chan. Ya me dirás el día en cuanto lo sepas.–

_Por supuesto, Nana-nee. En cuanto Itsuki me lo diga te informo.–

Nana pagó lo consumido antes de despedirse de su sobrina con la mano e irse del café. Cuando ya no estaban a la vista de la menor, Hibari sacó su teléfono móvil e hizo una llamada antes de entrar en el coche que les estaba esperando.

_Bebé, ya vamos para allá.– Le informó a Reborn.

__Ya era hora, me estaba cansando de esperar. Por cierto, les he traído a todos.– _

_Que no destrocen mi despacho.– Le dijo con la voz envenenada.

__Je, me parece que es algo tarde para eso.– _Reborn le dijo con voz divertida.

Kyouya suspiró antes de colgar. –¿Qué ha dicho, Reborn-kun?– Preguntó Nana.

_Que ha traído a todos esos herbívoros y me han destrozado el despacho.– Le contestó con desdén para luego murmurar entre dientes. –Hace mucho que no muerdo hasta la muerte a esos herbívoros.– Nana sonrió ante eso.

* * *

><p><em>~En algún lugar~<em>

En un hotel situado en las afueras de Namimori, en la habitación más alta, se encontraba un joven de dieciocho años sentado en una butaca y mirando lo que daban en uno de los canales del televisor mientras comía dulces. Su tranquilidad fue rota cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Suspirando, el joven dijo, –Adelante.– Y apagó el televisor.

Por la puerta apareció un hombre trajeado y con gafas de sol, –Bochan.– Saludó el hombre, esperando el reconocimiento del joven.

El joven hizo girar su butaca quedando frente al subordinado, dejando ver unas orbes turquesas que expresaban aburrimiento. –Dime que has averiguado.– Ordenó el joven al recién ocupante de la sala.

El hombre carraspeó antes de empezar a hablar, –Hemos descubierto que la ceremonia se ha adelantado y Allure despertará antes de lo previsto.–

El joven sonrió con malicia. –Así que la han adelantado… ¿cuánto?–

_Cuatro años y medio, Bochan. Quieren hacerla al decimocuarto cumpleaños del menor de los Aoyama.–

_¿Oh~? Pero si aún es joven e inexperto, Allure se lo comerá sin que nadie se dé cuenta.– Dijo con sorna.

_No todos piensan lo mismo, Bochan. Los familiares creen que será capaz de aguantar toda la ceremonia sin que Allure se enoje.–

Eso ya no le gustó tanto al joven. –¿Eso creen? ¿Qué un mocoso de catorce años será capaz de aguantar todo ese poder? Si ni le han enseñado a invocar a un _shikigami_ o a un _espíritu familiar_, ¿cómo controlará a Allure? Menudos idiotas, están dejando algo como eso en manos inexpertas.– Acabó con una carcajada.

_Pero eso es bueno, ¿no, Bochan? De esa forma nosotros podremos…– El hombre calló cuando sintió algo en su garganta.

_Kyajajaja, ¿que pretendes? ¿Darle órdenes a nuestro amo? Estás muy verde para hacer eso.– Dijo una voz cerca de la oreja del subordinado.

_N-No, e-eso no es lo que pretendía. Lo siento mucho, Bochan. Disculpe mi inutilidad.– Se disculpó el hombre.

_Keh, si eres tan inútil deberías morir~– Dijo la misma voz con diversión.

_Detente, Gashi. Aún puede sernos de utilidad, pero a la próxima acabarás muerto.– Sentenció el joven.

_Por supuesto, Bochan.– El subordinado suspiró de alivio.

_Gashi tengo trabajo para ti y los demás.– El joven se levantó de su butaca y caminó hasta quedar en frente de Gashi, ignorando por completo al subordinado.

_Ya era hora, desde que matamos a ese humano no hemos entrado en acción.– A esas palabras se sumaron cuatro voces riendo a carcajadas.

_Me alegra saber que estáis tan dispuestos a trabajar.– Dijo el joven antes de comerse otro dulce.

_Por supuesto, ya sabes como funcionamos. Siempre que tengas poder nosotros te serviremos, pero en cuanto dudes de él te comeremos, kyajajaja.–

_Perfecto, porque entonces, no tengo de que preocuparme.– El joven sonrió con malicia mientras despedía a su subordinado y les contaba a sus cuatro shikigami que debían hacer.

* * *

><p><em>~En Tokio~<em>

Los tres jóvenes llegaron antes de lo previsto y decidieron que podrían saltarse las clases, que por un día no pasaría nada. Al poco tiempo de estar divirtiéndose, fueron a comer algo que ya llevaban despiertos mucho rato y aún no habían probado bocado. Fue entonces cuando a Uni le sonó el teléfono móvil y tuvo que despedirse de sus dos amigos.

Uni llegó a la sede que habían instalado en Tokio y allí la recibió Gamma. –Veo que se ha divertido, princesa.–

Uni le sonrió. –Sí, he estado con Itsuki-san y Nagano-san durante todo este tiempo, también he conocido a Yuki-san y a Nanao-san. Parece ser que cada vez la confianza que Itsuki-san me profesa es mayor.– Dijo con alivio.

_Entonces nos será más fácil el ayudarle a recordad.–

_Sí, pero no debemos ser muy bruscos. Todo a de ir paso por paso, o si no las consecuencias serían nefastas.–

_Nozaru y Tazaru esperan ordenes y no hace falta decir que el resto de la familia también. El Arcobaleno del sol ha intentado contactar con usted y a exigido una audiencia.– Le informó a su jefa.

Uni suspiró. –Reborn-ojiisan siempre ha tenido algo parecido a la híper intuición de Sawada-san y eso nos complicará las cosas. Ni que decir que ayer me topé con el guardián de la nube, seguramente habrán visto a Itsuki-san.– Dijo con voz cansada.

Gamma vio que Uni estaba cansada y decidió que era mejor cortar la conversación aquí. –Princesa, ¿por qué no va a descansar? Si llaman o piden audiencia ya veré que hacer.–

Uni sonrió y besó en la mejilla a Gamma. –Gracias.– Le dijo antes de irse con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Gamma se tapó con una mano su rostro que estaba igual de sonrojado que el de la joven. –Será mejor que vaya a comunicar que ya ha vuelto.– Se dijo a si mismo empezando a andar.

_~Con Itsuki y Akira~_

Cuando Uni se fue, Akira decidió hacer lo mismo, no por gusto más bien porque a su amigo castaño le habían venido a buscar y no podían hacer nada al respecto.

_Hasta mañana Itsu.– Se despidió.

_Hasta mañana.– Itsuki le devolvió la despedida antes de subir al vehículo que le había ido a recoger.

Al entrar dentro se encontró con que las presencias de su padre y sus abuelos estaban dentro del coche y eso le extrañó. –¿Oto-sama? ¿Ojii-sama? ¿Oba-sama? ¿Qué sucede?– Preguntó con incertidumbre.

Su padre abrió los ojos y le miró directamente. –Has de conocer a alguien.– Le anunció.

_¿A Alguien?–

Su abuela le miró con seriedad. –Exacto, vas a conocer a Allure.– Le comunicó. –Tú serás su próximo recipiente.–

Itsuki calló y se sentó, sabiendo que dijese lo que dijese no haría que le explicasen nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Antes que nada, se que alguien me comentó que quería que pusiera GammaUni pero no me acuerdo en que fic me lo pidieron, así que si quien lo pidió está leyendo este, ¡aquí tienes el GammaUni! También como os habréis dado cuenta que me gusta el KusaHaru y que los nombres de lugares que aparezcan es muy probable que también hayan salido en otros de mis fics, es que no se me da muy bien eso de elegir nombres y como ya tengo algunos... pues lo aprovecho. Este es el capi más largo que he hecho hasta ahora~ Sin contar la N/A ni la introducción hay 4.615 palabras para el fic~

Tsuki: Ueee, hagamos una fiesta. ¿Eso querías que dijese? Para tu información, esto es lo mínimo que podías hacer por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

L-Lo siento… pero estaba reordenando ideas…

Tsuki: NO hay excusas. Pasemos de ella, aquí el mini diccionario de DDLMHOV:

_Shikigami_ (式 神) es el término utilizado para los espíritus invocados por un Onmyouji, un hechicero japonés. Los Shikigami se utilizan para proteger y servir a su amo, al igual que el concepto occidental de familiar de un mago.

_Espíritu familiar_es es el nombre dado a entes mitológicos con poderes mágicos, que según la tradición serían invocados por una persona versada en lo arcano, generalmente un mago o un brujo. Normalmente adoptando la forma de animales domésticos o de criaturas mitológicas o demoniacas.

Tsuki: Aquí acaba el mini diccionario de DDLMHOV. Comencemos con los agradecimientos:

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Ruby Kagamine (gracias por esperar~ el encuentro será… me parece que en el próximo capi)

Aquinno (no pasa nada si se está con finales debes concentrarte en eso, sip, sip. A mi si que me anima saber que te ha levantado el animo leer el capi~ Tsuki: Mira deberías hacerles caso y empezar a dejarme el ordena para que yo ponga el gore y esta vez… sin modificar nada. Nyanko: Tranquila, como has leído eso está cada vez más cerca.)

MissDinosaur (para las demás reacciones el próximo capi~)

Yunmoon (no digas eso que me lo creeré y todo, tu forma de escribir si que es buena, más que la mía.)

Lizy (xDD Espero que no te defraude mucho por ser de ese genero, yo lo descubrí hace poco gracias a otra autora y la verdad no me desagrada. Ahora, sobre el review de 'Encuentro con la décima generación', ser curiosa está muy bien así aprendes cosas nuevas, sobre las respuestas a tus preguntas; 1. A ver, yo los capis de mis fics los tengo todos dentro de un USB, porque al tener portátil la memoria no es tan extensa como los de mesa, una vez he cargado el capi dentro de FF quito el USB y continuo con los arreglos del fic antes de subirlo para que lo lean todos, así que no hace falta tenerlo dentro del ordenador. 2. No, definitivamente, no. Yo me pasé un tiempo sin internet y fui a la biblioteca para poder actualizar, el fic se queda dentro de FF. De nada, cualquier duda te la responderé gustosa~ ¡Sí~! ¡Dentro de poco podré leer tu fic~! ¡Soy feliz!)

Shimizu Maria (me alegra mucho que te haya gustado~)

Akari-Cross (fusososo, por supuesto todo lo que hago/escribo es por una buena razón, sólo espero no defraudar al lector)

Una que pasaba por aqui (ni te lo imaginas, estaba buscando algún tema para la clase y cuando di con ese me quede _WTF _ni que Amano-sensei lo hubiera echo a propósito, por cierto… ¿Sabes? Por tu review en 'Muñeca' [¡que me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el final~! y sobre lo del nombre, bueno, como son algo así como reencarnaciones pues los nombres debían de ser distintos, siento mucho si te he liado *reverencia, reverenica*] he tenido a Tsuki-chan pegada a mi como una lapa hasta que he acabado de escribir el capi, me ha obligado a aclarar mis ideas para poder continuar TT^TT si no fuera por que quiere leer el final ya me habría mandado al hospital… Tsuki: No le hagas caso, bien hecho por habérmelo recordado si no habría tardado meses en reordenar sus ideas. Nyanko: Tsuki-chan eres mala…)

Dametsuna (pues puedes ir esperando xD porque aún queda para eso xDD ¡me alegra que te haya gustado~!)

Tsuki: Bien, una vez contestados los reviews, voy a obligarla a escribir el próximo capi.

… *Nyanko huye sin hacer ruido*

Tsuki: ¡Nos leemos~! *Tsuki saca su daga* ¿A dónde vas querida?


	9. Allure

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Coautora: **Tsuki.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

* * *

><p><strong>Después de la muerte hay otra vida.<strong>

**Capítulo XIX: Allure.**

* * *

><p>Estar nervioso era decir poco, estaba más que nervioso, estaba a punto de darle un ataque de histeria. Itsuki quiere mucho a su familia pero eso no quita que a sus abuelos les tenga algo de… desconfianza, temor. Son buenos abuelos y siempre le han mimado, pero esa seriedad con la que lo hacen todo, esa aura de superioridad que les rodea hace que Itsuki se sienta inferior a ellos y por ende que no se sienta a gusto en su presencia.<p>

Y por eso mismo estaba tan incomodo dentro del vehículo. Su padre le aportaba algo de calma pero sólo eso, algo. Sus abuelos inundaban el auto con su aura y eso le asfixiaba, era como si no pudiese respirar, en cambio su padre estaba como si nada y por eso le admiraba. Podía aguantar a ese par de viejos como si nada, bueno, son sus padres y les ha tenido que aguantar durante mucho, pero es que él no acababa de acostumbrarse y eso le hacía sentir mal.

Itsuki suspiró con pesar.

—¿Sucede algo, hijo?—Le preguntó su padre al escucharle el suspiro.

—N-No. No sucede nada, Oto-sama —Itsuki se maldijo internamente por haber tartamudeado un poco, eso seguro que equivaldría a un sermón por parte de su abuela.

Cosa que no se hizo de esperar.

—La compostura, Itsuki. No debes tartamudear ante nadie. Siempre has de estar seguro en todo lo que hagas y no dudar en nada —le dijo su abuela con voz cortante y mirándole con superioridad.

—Entendido, Oba-sama —murmuró apenado y agachando la cabeza.

El trayecto duró tres cuartos de hora antes de que llegasen a la casa principal de la familia. La casa principal era muy distinta a la que vivía con sus padres o en la que vivían su tía y prima.

La casa estaba echa como antaño, tanto en material como en estructura. Era una casa grande junto a un santuario sintoísta que también pertenecía a la familia, estaba situada encima de unas largas escaleras que debías subir antes de llegar a ella.

Itsuki miró las escaleras antes de suspirar internamente, la primera vez que tuvo que subirlas acabó agotado y sin poder dar un paso. Tragó duro y siguió a su padre que ya las estaba subiendo, esta vez debía de ser distinto, esta vez las subiría y estaría igual de fresco que su padre.

…

Imposible, estaba agotadísimo. Las escaleras se le estaban haciendo eternas y eso que aún no había llegado y ya no podía casi ni con su alma. Quería que su padre le llevara, que acabara por él subir estas monstruosas escaleras, pero si lo hacía recibiría una mirada de decepción de sus abuelos y eso no es lo que quería. No estaba dispuesto a recibir ese tipo de mirada, si algo había heredado de su padre era ese orgullo que poseía. Y por su orgullo haría que sus abuelos le dieran el visto bueno de una vez por todas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Itsuki ya no podía más, pero no dejó que nadie notara que estaba exhausto.

—Por aquí —su abuelo les hizo señas para que le siguieran hacia el santuario.

Fueron hacia la parte más alejada del santuario y entraron dentro de lo que parecía ser un trastero. Itsuki se extrañó pero no dijo nada, les siguió hasta entrar dentro y notó una extraña sensación, ahí dentro residía algo maligno, demasiado como para que sus abuelos hubieran puesto talismanes alrededor de todo el trastero.

—Esperad un momento —les anunció su abuela esperando a que su marido abriera lo que parecía ser una trampilla que daba a un sótano.

Souta agarró a su hijo de la mano y le guió por las escaleras que hacían bajada. Mientras bajaban eran rodeados por sólo oscuridad, nada más, no había ni un atisbo de luz que les iluminara el camino.

Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser una sala mucho más grande que el trastero, unas antorchas se iluminaron dejando ver lo que residía en ese lugar. Itsuki apretó su agarre sin querer soltar a su padre, el aura maligna que notó arriba aquí se notaba en gran intensidad, tanta que parecía y quería ahogarles.

—Vamos, hijo —Souta animó a su hijo a que le siguiera.

Mientras seguía a su padre, quien estaba siguiendo a sus abuelos, notaba como el miedo recorría cada poro de su piel. No sabía el por qué pero esta sensación no le era nueva, este miedo que sentía era como si ya lo hubiera sentido anteriormente. Pero que el supiera nunca había tenido miedo a nada, su padre siempre estuvo ahí para mostrarle que nada daba miedo, que el miedo era originado por la imaginación.

Pero…

…esta vez sólo tenía algo en mente, huir. Huir tan lejos de allí como pudiese. Irse y no volver nunca más a este lugar, ya le daba igual el que mirada pondrían sus abuelos si huía como un cobarde, pero eso es lo que quería hacer.

Y al parecer su padre lo notó porque su agarre se intensificó dándole tanto apoyo como pudiese a su hijo.

—No te preocupes —le murmuró—. Si sientes miedo ella también lo sentirá —le advirtió.

¡¿Cómo qué ella? Eso le aterró aún más que consoló, ¿cómo podía su padre decirle eso? Debía de consolarlo no aterrarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció su abuelo levantando la mirada igual que su padre y abuela.

Itsuki hizo lo mismo que los mayores y con lo que se topó hizo que abriera los ojos en desmesura. Había un altar donde una mujer de largos cabellos blancos dormía plácidamente y estaba seguro de que si esa mujer abría los ojos, estos serían del mismo color que su larga melena. Sus rasgos eran finos y parecía que fuera a romperse al mínimo toque, su piel era blanquecina por no haberle tocado el sol en años, aunque Itsuki dudaba de que ese fuera el problema, ese ya era el color de piel que poseía la mujer. La ropa que potaba era la de una guerrera pero sin quitar la sofisticación de una mujer de alta posición social. Parecía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

—Ella es Allure —comenzó su abuela—. Hermosa, ¿verdad?—Le preguntó a su nieto mientras le observaba.

—¿Qué cosas dice, Oba-sama?—Le preguntó—. Por si no recuerda, soy ciego —le informó.

Su abuela soltó una ligera risa.

—Oh, mi querido nieto. No pienses que puedes engañarnos por ser mayores —le contestó recibiendo una mirada interrogante de Itsuki—. Souta nos comunicó los resultados de tu examen de la vista —Itsuki dirigió una mirada a su padre de incredulidad—. Sabemos a la perfección que tu punto de vista es distinto al nuestro pero que sin duda puedes distinguir figuras y si esas figuras tienen una alta energía espiritual incluso puedes verlas, querido.

Itsuki maldijo a su padre por bocazas, se suponía que eso no debía saberlo nadie. Ni siquiera se lo dijo a sus dos mejores amigos y él va y se lo cuenta a sus abuelos, aunque no se puede comparar, ellos son familia y sus dos amigos... son eso amigos, pero igualmente, que Akira y Uni eran mejor familia que sus abuelos.

Su abuela le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Contéstame, Itsuki. Hermosa, ¿verdad?—Volvió a preguntarle su abuela.

El castaño sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza al ver que ya no tenía escapatoria.

—Me alegra que te guste —su abuelo lo dijo con voz sarcástica—. Porque ella va a ser tu shikigami.

Esta vez fue Souta el que miró con incredulidad a sus padres.

—¿Perdón? Quedamos que como yo, Itsuki sólo se encargaría de mantenerla dormida —les dijo a sus padres, su voz estaba teñida con veneno.

—Eso ya no podrá ser, hijo —su madre le contestó con voz severa—. Hay alguien que la quiere y debemos hacer que ella escoja a tu hijo como su maestro. Sabes que en manos equivocadas podría volver a suceder lo mismo.

Itsuki ya no entendía nada, sabía que su familia procedía de un gran clan de Onmyoujis pero nunca pensó que tuvieran a un demonio enclaustrado en el santuario.

—Estamos jugando con fuego —declaró Souta—. Si al despertar está enojada Itsuki podría morir a sus manos, ni siquiera tiene un espíritu familiar que pueda protegerle —la voz de Souta iba aumentando de volumen del mismo modo que su enfado.

—Si muere es que no es digno de llevar nuestro apellido —declaró el hombre de más edad.

—Empiezo a entender el porque mi hermana se fue y Nanao ha seguido sus pasos —les echó en cara—. No me extraña que Nana no quisiera que su hijo viviera dentro de esta familia. Vámonos, Itsuki —Souta comenzó a arrastrar a su hijo fuera del sótano.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo mejor?—La mujer se puso más seria de lo habitual—. Si quien va detrás de Allure llega a despertarla y no puede controlarla entonces no habrá futuro para nadie —sentenció haciendo que su nieto se detuviera en seco.

«¿No habrá futuro? »,pensó al detenerse y observar el suelo con suma atención. Itsuki se agarró la cabeza con la mano libre ante el dolor que empezaba a sentir, su respiración comenzaba a ser irregular. «¿Qué es esto?», se preguntó al ver una imagen borrosa de alguien alvino.

Su padre le miró sin comprender.

—Itsuki, ¿sucede algo?—Le preguntó con preocupación.

Itsuki estuvo en silencio intentando acompasar su respiración sin responder a la pregunta de su padre antes de levantar su vista del suelo y preguntar—: Oba-sama, ¿qué debo hacer?—Preguntó dirigiendo su anaranjada mirada a su abuela.

La mujer sonrió victoriosa.

—El día de la ceremonia se te informará de todo —su abuela comenzó a caminar seguida de su marido hacia la salida—. Ahora si que empiezas a comportarte como alguien digno, querido —le dijo al castaño antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Souta se quedó mirando a su hijo sin entenderle, hasta hace poco estaba temblando del miedo y había notado como quería huir de ese lugar, pero ahora simplemente aceptaba que ese ser fuera su shikigami.

—Si sale mal podrías morir —le dijo con un suspiro, empezaba a no entender a su propio hijo.

—Lo sé —le contestó mirándole a los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?—Le preguntó devolviéndole la mirada.

El castaño se pensó el como contestar a su padre.

—Porque… si ese alguien la despierta entonces no habrá futuro, ¿no?

—Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero —le dijo con un suspiro.

—Es que… no lo sé, simplemente he aceptado y ya está —Souta se fijó que incluso su hijo parecía confuso con su decisión.

El mayor suspiró con resignación, la decisión ya estaba echa y no había vuelta atrás.

—Espero que no estés equivocado en esto hijo. Vámonos antes de que tu madre nos eche demasiado en falta.

Padre e hijo siguieron los pasos que anteriormente tomaron los dos mayores para salir de ese lugar y dejar que la mujer siguiera durmiendo. Antes de cerrar la puerta del trastero, Souta volvió a hablar.

—Voy a enseñarte a invocar a un espíritu familiar, de esa manera si algo no sale bien él podrá protegerte —le informó.

Itsuki miró a su padre con leve asombro antes de asentir frenéticamente, contento de que al fin podría tener el suyo propio.

El castaño iba pensando que nombre le podría poner cuando la voz de su padre le cortó todo tipo de pensamiento.

—Cada espíritu o shikigami ya viene con su nombre propio —le avisó para que no se hiciera muchas ilusiones.

La cara de decepción que le mostró su hijo y la deprimente aura que le rodeaba hizo que su padre se riera entre dientes.

—Es algo lógico, hijo. Son seres vivos que sólo aceptan servir a alguien.

* * *

><p><em>~En la sede de Giglio Nero~<em>

«Todo empieza a moverse una vez más», Uni abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. «Ya queda menos para que vuelvas». La jefa de Giglio Nero volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensando en todo lo que ocurriría a partir de ahora.

* * *

><p><em>~En la escuela de Namimori~<em>

Nana caminaba tan rápido como sus piernas le dejaban para no perder de vista a Kyoya. El guardián de la nube, desde que guardó su teléfono, había acelerado el paso hacia su querida escuela, cosa que a la castaña le hizo gracia. El apego que Hibari le tenía a la escuela era enorme y no se extrañaba que su hijo se hubiera puesto celoso, más de una vez, del edificio.

—Kyo-kun, no corras tanto —le pidió Nana, pero no fue escuchada.

El hombre delante de ella tenía muchas ganas de llegar a su despacho.

—Kyo-kun, ya sois todos mayores, dudo que le hayan echo algo a tu despacho —intentó razonar.

Esta vez si obtuvo una reacción en el joven que iba delante de ella. Hibari volteo el rostro, sin dejar de andar, y le dedicó una mirada escéptica seguido de—: Esos herbívoros no crecen —para luego apresurar su andar de nuevo.

Nana suspiró, era cierto que en depende que situaciones seguían siendo críos, como ahora mismo la pareja de su hijo, pero dudaba de que hubieran hecho lo que había dicho el pequeño asesino a sueldo.

Cuando llegaron al despacho vieron que la puerta estaba intacta, cosa que a Hibari le valió una mirada de Nana diciéndole 'te lo dije' y cruzándose de brazos. Kyoya, por su parte, suspiró al ver a la mujer, hacia ya tiempo que no la intimidaba y eso empezaba a darle demasiadas confianzas.

Apartando esos pensamientos, el guardián de la nube abrió la puerta y les vio a todos. El grupo de herbívoros que seguía a su castaño, quienes ahora ni se miraban a la cara; las dos mujeres con las que estuvo ayer junto a la hermana del experto en explosivos, la mujer con peinado de piña y Kusakabe Tetsuya; el marido de Nana junto al compañero de entrenamiento de su Tsuna, Nono y algún que otro bebé; y sin olvidarnos del bebé que los ha reunido. Todo ha de decirse, en todos estos años ni se ha esforzado en memorizar los nombres de cada uno.

—Ya era hora, Hibari —le dijo Reborn apareciendo delante de los recién llegados.

—Lo sentimos, Reborn-kun. Es que he estado hablando con mi sobrina y se me ha pasado el tiempo muy rápido, Kyo-kun ha tenido que venir a buscarme —se disculpó Nana.

—Bien, luego nos cuentas que has hablado con tu sobrina —Nana asintió—. Ahora que estamos todos… ponlo Hibari —Nana fue a sentarse donde siempre y Hibari se fue hacia su mesa.

El televisor mostró las mismas imágenes que la otra vez, tres adolescentes, dos chicos y una chica, andando por los terrenos de la escuela. Pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue…

—¡JUUDAIME!

El grito de Gokudera hizo que todos saltaran del asiento y reaccionaran ante el castaño del televisor.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Tsuna! ¿¡Es Tsuna!—Preguntaba Iemitsu mientras se acercaba al televisor por si lo que veía no estaba bien.

Los demás integrantes de la sala estaban en shock. Chrome, Gokudera e Iemitsu se pusieron a llorar mientras veían a su jefe/hijo hablando con esos dos. Yamamoto, Nono, Bianchi y Lal no podían creerse lo que veían. Ryohei estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo decir nada, su voz no le salía.

Pero ahora venía la cruda realidad…

…una realidad que iba a ser anunciada por Nana.

—No es Tsu-kun —todos dejaron de ver el video y miraron a la mujer—. Es mi sobrino, Itsuki-kun.

—N-No puede ser —expresó Chrome—. E-Es… E-Es el je-jefe… no ha-hay du-duda… —terminó rompiendo a llorar de nuevo y siendo consolada por el guardián de la lluvia.

—Eso mismo pensé yo —Anunció Reborn—. Pero luego, cuando vi a Uni pensé que es la verdad. Ese no es Tsuna.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Reborn?

—A lo que me refiero, Nono, es que muy probablemente Uni sepa el por qué Itsuki se parece tanto a Tsuna, el por qué es una calcomanía de Tsuna.

La sala quedó en silencio, sólo se oían los llantos de quienes aún lloraban, no les entraba en la cabeza, era imposible que ese chico no fuera Tsuna. Lo único que le diferenciaba eran los ojos y ni eso, porque cuando estaba en modo última voluntad los tenía de ese color.

—Entonces deberíamos contactar con Uni —dijo Lal.

—Lo he intentado, pero Giglio Nero se ha negado a recibirme.

—Eso quiere decir que tendré que intentarlo yo —le dijo Nono a Reborn—. Puede que con un Arcobaleno no quiera hablar pero con un jefe mafioso, como lo es ella, deberá de aceptar el hablar.

—Yo también iré —le pidió Iemitsu después de haberse calmado.

—No creo…

La sentencia de Nono fue cortada por unos golpes en la puerta, todos en la sala miraron hacia la misma dirección. «¿Quién había osado interrumpir una reunión tan importante?», pensó Reborn con enojo.

Su respuesta fue inmediata, la puerta se abrió –sin haber esperado el 'Adelante'– dejando ver la sobrina de Nana, esta estaba con la respiración agitada y con ropa de ir por casa, como si hubiera salido de ella a toda prisa.

—¡Nana-nee! ¿Has visto a Itsuki?—Le preguntó exaltada.

—No, ¿por qué?—Nana se levantó de la silla donde estaba y se acercó a Yuki.

—Ha desaparecido —eso sobresaltó a todos en la sala—. Estaba volviendo a casa después del entrenamiento de Souta-jii cuando a desaparecido.

Los guardianes se levantaron del asiento, no podían creerlo, ¿le habían encontrado y ahora volvían a perderlo? Debían salir a buscarle y…

—¿Qué ha sucedido? Por lo que sé, Itsuki-kun no es el tipo de persona que se va sin decir nada —la calmada voz de Nana sorprendió a todos, excepto a Yuki.

—Oba-sama y Ojii-sama han llevado a Itsuki al santuario —murmuró pero siendo escuchada por todos.

—¿Có-Cómo?—El tartamudeo de Nana no les gustó nada—. ¿A-Al santuario?

Yuki asintió y continuó hablando—: No sé que le han dicho los abuelos a Souta-jii, pero al parecer se ha enojado con ellos diciéndoles que no les extrañaba que Nana-nee no dejara que conocieran a Tsuna. Luego se fueron a entrenar y cuando iban a volver a casa Itsuki desapareció. ¡Y ahora no le encontramos! ¡Han buscado por todo Tokio y nada! ¡Sólo nos queda Namimori pero… pero… no sé por donde empezar!—Yuki se abrazó a Nana.

—No te preocupes, Nanao ha salido a buscarle, ¿cierto?—Yuki asintió—. Entonces, nosotros también saldremos. Ya verás como le encontramos.

A nadie le hizo falta que esas palabras fueran repetidas, todos salieron de la sala dejando a Nana y Yuki solas. Sólo tenían un objetivo en mente: Encontrar al chico que se parecía tanto a su Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Moi, Moi! En el siguiente capítulo es posible que empiece la acción (o la acción que yo sepa hacer…)

Tsuki: Calla, que de eso me encargo yo. Tú a escribir las cursilerías y yo a escribir la acción, que por cierto, ¡ya era hora! ¡Como te has tardado, es pa' matarte!

Lo siento *Nyanko se siente en el suelo y saca un cuchillo* me haré el harakiri y todo arreglado.

Tsuki: Quieta *Tsuki le quita el cuchillo a Nyanko*, aunque me encantaría que te hicieras el harakiri será mejor que no lo hagas…

Te importo *a Nyanko le brillan los ojitos*

Tsuki:…porque no soy Mukuro y no puedo entrar en tú mente para poder seguir yo sola la historia, así que de momento te quiero viva.

*Nyanko se va a su rincón emo* Sólo soy un objeto del cual poder prescindir…

Tsuki: Deberías dejar que las personas acabasen de hablar antes de sacar conclusiones erróneas.

Nos leemos.


	10. Clan Aoyama

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Coautora: **Tsuki.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A: **Antes que empecéis a leer el capítulo me gustaría anunciar una cosa, o dos: He adelantado las actualizaciones porque principalmente no he podido coger esa pequeña chispa que da rienda suelta a la imaginación para continuar algunos capítulos y por eso no he podido subir tantos como tenía previsto por eso pido disculpas, bueno, aclarado este punto quiero aclarar dos más.

-. Después de esta actualización me pondré a editar los capítulos anteriores de mis historias activas e incompletas y cuando las termine volveré a retomar la actividad de las actualizaciones.

-. También que intentaré coger el ritmo de actualizar capítulo por semana de al menos una o dos de mis historias activas, por eso, pido paciencia por favor.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

—_Habla otros personajes _—

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

"_Recuerdos y/o Sueños"_

* * *

><p><strong>Después de la muerte hay otra vida.<strong>

**Capítulo X **

**Clan Aoyama.**

* * *

><p>Se habían repartido en grupos de dos, principalmente por miedo a que sucediese algo y así poder defenderse, pero también, por el hecho de poder calmarse mutuamente –o al menos intentarlo–. El que encontrase al chico que se parecía tanto a Tsuna seguramente necesitaría algo de apoyo para no derrumbarse frente al castaño.<p>

Pero no tenían éxito, iban comunicándose por los auriculares cada rincón de Namimori por el que pasaban y así no repetir el trayecto pero parecía que el chico se había volatilizado. Por mucho que corrían y buscaban por las calles no le encontraban, y Kyoya empezaba a cansarse, era imposible que alguien pudiese esconderse en Namimori y él no poder encontrarle.

Además, no soportaba a la sobrina de Nana. El nerviosísimo que mostraba por miedo a no encontrarle o encontrarle pero muerto y/o herido, empezaba a enojarle de sobremanera. No hacía falta decir que no estaba conforme con los grupos, si hubiese ido solo ya le habría encontrado, pero no, el bebé debía de emparejarle con la madre de Tsuna y su sobrina.

Bueno, podía ver la parte positiva de ir con esas dos. No tenía que aguantar la diatriba de disculpas que seguramente estaría murmurando el experto en explosivos, ni la incómoda sonrisa junto a los intentos de entablar conversación que haría el espadachín, o la nerviosa efusividad que el boxeador mostraría.

Sí, teniendo en cuenta esos factores, Nana y su sobrina eran personas las cuales podía soportar –medianamente–. Porque dudaba poder estar junto a las otras cuatro herbívoras, o al padre de Tsuna, o a su compañero de entrenamiento, o incluso, dudaba poder soportar a alguno de los bebés –que estos eran los más inestables cuando se hablaba de emociones– o a Nono, hasta dudaba poder estar junto a Kusakabe en la búsqueda.

Poniéndolo de esa forma, esas dos podrían ser la mejor compañía que pudiese tener en estos momentos.

El suspiro de Nana le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Hemos buscado por todas partes y aún nada —dijo descorazonada al no encontrar a Itsuki.

—Ha de estar en alguna parte —Yuki observaba a su alrededor con los nervios a flor de piel—, Itsuki no conoce otro lugar que no sea Tokio o Namimori. Es imposible que haya ido más lejos.

Continuaron andando, recibiendo los mensajes de los demás grupos diciéndoles que no encontraban ni rastro del chico, y eso empezaba a desesperarles más. «¿Dónde ha podido ir?», se preguntó Nana atrayendo a la adolescente hacia ella para tranquilizarla. «Ha de haber algún lugar en Namimori que sea importante para él…».

—Yuki-chan, ¿conoces algún lugar que a Itsuki-kun le agrade de Namimori?

Yuki detuvo su andar y se puso a pensar, «¿Un lugar que a Itsuki le agrade?». Sus ojos se abrieron y asintiendo con la cabeza empezó a correr en dirección contraria de hacia donde iban.

—¡Sí que conozco un lugar! —Les afirmó sin detenerse—. Es una casa —les dijo cuando tuvo a los dos adultos junto a ella.

«¿Una casa?», pensó Nana extrañada pero el camino que estaban tomando empezaba a conocerlo. «No puede ser…», sus ojos se abrieron al ver la casa que su sobrina les señalaba.

Los ojos de Kyoya se abrieron ligeramente al ver el anterior hogar donde vivían los Sawada. Cada vez tenía más claro que nada de esto era una mera casualidad, pero ahora sólo faltaba saber el cómo ese chico sabía de esta casa.

—¿Itsuki? —Llamó la adolescente observando su alrededor—. Sé que estás aquí, sal y deja de preocuparnos.

Yuki hablaba mientras iba entrando hacia el patio de la casa hasta quedar en frente de la puerta de entrada al edificio, Nana estaba demasiado conmocionada como para notar que su sobrina ya había dado los primeros pasos y si no fuera porque Kyoya la empujó hacia dentro, ahora mismo la habrían dejado atrás.

Le era tan extraño entrar en la casa que le había dado tanta felicidad, la casa que Iemitsu y ella compraron para vivir juntos, la casa que vio crecer a su hijo, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras. Las idas y venidas de su marido, el tutor que hizo que la vida de su hijo fuera más interesante, las nuevas amistades de su hijo que entraron en sus vidas.

Sin darse cuenta, Nana empezó a recorrer cada parte de la casa, acariciando los muebles llenos de polvo y suciedad, recordando cada cosa que vivió en la casa. Era tan irónico que su sobrino se pareciese a su hijo y que hubiese elegido su casa para esconderse, más en concreto, la habitación de Tsuna.

—Itsuki-kun, ¿cierto? —Preguntó cuando vio a un chico en la habitación de su hijo sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas recogidas y su cabeza escondida en ellas.

Este sólo asintió sin mirar a Nana, y, aunque no conociese a su otra tía, podía asegurar quien era ella. Su voz era parecida a la de Nanao, del mismo modo que el aura que la rodeaba, una apacible y amorosa. Un aura que sólo podía pertenecerle a alguien con un corazón muy grande. «Tan distinta a la de ella…», Itsuki levantó el rostro y miró a las tres personas que le observaban desde la puerta.

La primera en reaccionar fue Yuki, quien sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó hacia donde estaba su primo para empezar a darle una conferencia sobre lo mal que estaba lo que había hecho. Nana y Kyoya seguían observando al castaño sin atreverse a decir o hacer nada.

—¡En qué estabas pensando! —Le recriminó Yuki alzando la voz—. ¡Deja que te responda yo! ¡En nada!

Itsuki bajó la mirada y se disculpó, disculpa que los presentes notaron vacía. El castaño no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y eso era lo que enfurecía más a su prima.

—¡No te disculpes si no lo sientes! ¡Maldita sea, me tenías preocupada! ¡Y no sólo a mí, a todos, incluso a tú madre!

—Eso no es cierto —murmuró escondiendo de nuevo la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Nana salió de su mutismo y acercándose a Itsuki le dijo—: Será mejor que avisemos a Souta-niisan y a Na-chan que están buscándote.

Itsuki asintió y con la ayuda de Yuki se levantó, empezando a salir de la casa mientras Kyoya avisaba a Reborn que le habían encontrado y Nana llamaba a su hermano y hermana para avisarles de lo mismo.

…

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, Yuki iba agarrada del brazo de su primo mientras le hablaba y este le respondía, en cambio, Nana y Kyoya se los miraban por el rabillo del ojo liderando el grupo.

Es que lo veían y no se lo creían, vale que habían visto una grabación, que habían visto lo real que era, pero… el parecido que compartía con Tsuna les aterraba. Era tan parecido físicamente y a la vez tan distinto psíquicamente, que no podían ni imaginarse que otras cosas verían de él y le recordarían a Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Delante de la gran edificación que conjuntaba todas las escuelas de Namimori se encontraban el resto de guardianes junto a los demás adultos y dos Arcobaleno, esperando a que el grupo que lideraba el guardián de la nube apareciese con quien habían estado buscando durante horas.<p>

No tardaron mucho al vislumbrar unas siluetas que se acercaban a ellos junto a una charla algo animada. Cuando vieron que Kyoya y Nana se les acercaban y que detrás iban la adolescente y el chico que habían estado buscando, casi pierden el control.

Si no fuera porque Nono se encontraba presente y les tranquilizaba, ya se habrían lanzado sobre Itsuki pidiéndole disculpas o a saber que otras cosas. Cosas que seguramente confundirían al castaño y lo único que conseguirían sería asustarle y no atraerle hacia ellos.

—Veo que le habéis encontrado —Nono se acercó al grupo de cuatro personas seguido de todos los presentes.

—Sí —les contestó Nana con una brillante sonrisa—. Itsuki-kun, ven y preséntate. Ellos han estado ayudando para encontrarte.

Las orbes anaranjadas de su sobrino se clavaron en la figura Nono, quien era el primero que se había acercado. Cuando los guardianes y las chicas le vieron de cerca soltaron un ahogado jadeo de sorpresa, controlando la inmensa necesidad que tenían en lanzarse hacia el castaño para tocarle y ver si de verdad era él o sólo un producto de sus imaginaciones.

—Siento mucho lo sucedido —se disculpó—, Nana-nee y Yuki-nee ya me han dicho que les he causado bastantes molestias. No era mi intención —dijo inclinándose—. Aoyama Itsuki, encantado de conocerles.

Eso les dolió a todos, que les hablara como si fueran completos extraños –aunque en sí lo fueran para él– les resquebrajo algo dentro de ellos.

—Era lo mínimo que podían hacer ya que estaban presentes, Itsuki. No hace falta que te disculpes.

—¡Yuki-chan! —Nana miró a su sobrina con los brazos en jarra—. Si han ayudado es porque han querido, también podrían haberse negado.

Yuki volteó el rostro molesta y agarrando la mano de su primo empezó a llevárselo de ahí.

—Yuki-nee, quiero hablar con Nana-nee.

Eso hizo que la pelinegra se detuviera y se cruzase de brazos dándole el permiso que había pedido.

Con una sonrisa dedicada a su prima, Itsuki se volteó hacia Nana y con timidez le preguntó—: ¿Nana-nee vendrá el día de la ceremonia?

—Por supuesto, ¿Yuki-chan no te lo había afirmado aún? —Itsuki negó con la cabeza—. Entonces, déjame decirte que sí iré. No me la perdería por nada.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Exclamó con efusividad haciéndole una reverencia.

—¿Ceremonia? —Preguntó Iemitsu con un tinte de confusión en su voz.

—Ya os lo explicaré más tarde —les aseguró Nana—. Ahora lo importante es saber que ha sucedido en el templo, Itsuki-kun.

Eso hizo que su sobrino se estremeciera y todos lo notaron.

—Itsuki —Yuki se acercó a su primo y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro le preguntó—: ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Oto-sama se ha enojado con los abuelos —empezó dubitativo—, diciéndoles que le era normal que Nana-nee escondiese a su hijo de ellos.

Todos los pares de ojos se posaron sobre la figura de Nana que escuchaba atentamente a su sobrino.

—¿Qué han dicho para que Souta-niisan les diga eso?

—Q-Quieren despertarla —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

—¡QUÉ! —Exclamaron Nana y Yuki sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿A quién van a despertar? —Preguntó Reborn interesado en el tema.

—¡A nadie que deba importarte! —Le contestó Yuki con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento todos sudaron frío y miraron al asesino a sueldo, quien estaba alcanzando a León para mostrarle a la niña a quien debía respetar pero detuvo todo movimiento cuando los ojos de Itsuki se posaron en él, como si hubiera sabido que estaba pensando y le estuviera deteniendo con sólo mirarle.

Todos observaron el intercambio de miradas que se daban el castaño y el Arcobaleno del sol sin querer interrumpirles.

—No se que va hacer —empezó Itsuki sin apartar sus ojos del asesino a sueldo—, pero le ruego que se abstenga de hacerlo.

Su pequeño brazo volvió a donde había estado anteriormente, demasiado asombrado por la forma en que le miraba, como si le viese pero a la vez no, y sin poder contestarle con alguna de sus ingeniosas frases. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que hasta el momento el único que sabía cuando quería "disciplinar" a alguien era Tsuna.

—Itsuki tranquilo, si hace algo no va a salir de esta —Yuki sonrió con arrogancia.

—Ni lo intentes, Yuki-chan —le advirtió Nana—. No creo que a Na-chan le agrade saber de tú comportamiento.

—Maa, maa, el chiquitín tiene muy poca paciencia y no le gusta que le contesten de esa forma —todos se sorprendieron al ver que era el guardián de la lluvia quien les apaciguaba, hacia mucho que no interfería en una pelea verbal—. Ahora, si no es mucho pedir, ¿Nana-san podría contestar su pregunta?

Nana se sorprendió y le negó con la cabeza—. Será mejor que no, Takeshi-kun. Simplemente haced como si no hubieseis escuchado nada…

—Nana cómo puedes pedirnos eso después de lo extraña que es la conversación —le cortó su ex marido.

—Porque no os incumbe nada de esto.

Los presentes voltearon hacia la nueva voz encontrándose con el hermano de Nana seguido de Nanao.

—Oto-sama —murmuró Itsuki—. Siento mi comportamiento —se disculpó bajando la mirada.

—Está bien, debemos volver a casa. Tú madre está buscándote con desesperación por todos los rincones de Tokio —Souta clavó su mirada a Nana y con un leve inclinación de cabeza le dijo—: Gracias por encontrarle y perdón por las molestias.

Nana le sonrió y negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto mientras observaba a Nanao hablando con el castaño, preocupada por si le había pasado algo.

—Itsuki nos vamos —Souta le avisó a su hijo, quien asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia su padre—. Gracias por aceptar ir, Nana —agradeció antes de irse con Itsuki, seguido de Nanao y su hija.

La castaña se rió entre dientes y les despidió con la mano, cuando los cuatro desaparecieron de su vista volteó el rostro y encaró a las antiguas amistades de su hijo que la miraban con confusión.

—Supongo que os debo una gran explicación.

…

Volvían a encontrarse en el despacho del guardián de la nube pero esta vez Nana era el centro de atención. No sabía por donde empezar así que decidió ir por lo sencillo, coger aire y soltarlo todo de una vez.

—Antes de empezar me gustaría que me escuchaseis y no me interrumpierais —cuando tuvo la afirmación de todos continuó—. Empezaremos por la ceremonia, esta se efectúa en nuestra familia para marcar la mayoría de edad. Cada miembro varón ha pasado por ella y ha aceptado el legado que los Aoyama tienen desde hace generaciones.

Nana se detuvo un momento intentando escoger las próximas palabras porque ahora venía lo irreal de la situación.

—Una vez la ceremonia se ha efectuado y ha sido exitosa, se entrega el legado —Nana juntó sus manos nerviosa—. Se le hace entrega del sello de Allure y este debe ser quien vigile para que ella no despierte y cause estragos… nuevamente —la castaña observó a todos en la sala—. El problema es que mis padres han querido adelantarla y harán que Itsuki-kun celebre la ceremonia a los catorce años. Es demasiado pronto y no creemos que pueda soportarlo, por eso, Souta-niisan le estaba entrenando antes de que empezásemos a buscarle.

Nana se agarró el borde de la blusa que llevaba y desviando sus ojos hacia la ventana que había en la habitación les preguntó—: Ahora si tenéis alguna duda podéis decírmela.

—Has cubierto lo esencial, Nana-san —empezó Nono—. Pero me gustaría saber quién es Allure.

Ante esa pregunta todos asintieron conforme tenían curiosidad y Nana se tensó, cosa que todos captaron.

—Allure es… —Nana se detuvo y clavó sus ojos al suelo—… una… _y-yōkai_ —murmuró inaudiblemente.

—¡¿Có-Cómo? —Exclamó Hayato sorprendido.

—_Mamma_, ¿estás segura de lo que has dicho? —Bianchi preguntó incrédula.

La castaña asintió lentamente esperando a que todos intentaran asimilar esa pequeña información antes de continuar.

—Los Aoyama fuimos un poderoso y renombrado clan de _Onmyōji _y _Mikos, _nos encargábamos de proteger a los aldeanos de espíritus malignos o lo que nos encargara la oficina del _Onmyō_, hasta que se nos encargó la misión de destruir a Allure… el problema fue que ella es demasiado poderosa como para poder destruirla y lo único que conseguimos fue dormirla para la eternidad y vigilar su sueño para que no despierte.

Eso no se lo podían creer, claro que habían escuchado sobre ellos. ¿Qué niño a la dulce edad de los seis o siete no cree en todo eso? Pero es que esa edad se les pasó a todos y los demonios, sacerdotisas y todo lo relacionado con ellos… pues como que no se lo creían.

—Nana… eso es imposible —Iemitsu miraba a su ex mujer con asombro, diciéndole lo que todos pensaban—. Todo eso son historias, leyendas, mitos como quieras llamarlo pero no existen.

Eso enfureció a Nana que no tardó en hacérselo saber mandándoles una mirada furibunda y cruzándose de brazos les espetó—: Es decir, los _yōkai _es imposible que existan pero esas llamas que vosotros usáis si que son posibles —les recriminó con tono enojado.

—Nana-san, lo nuestro es un hecho y si no fuera porque podemos usarlas y crearlas tampoco nos lo creeríamos —le informó Lal.

—¡Da igual! —Exclamó levantándose de la silla y tirándola al suelo por la rapidez del acto—. ¡Estáis poniendo en duda mi palabra cuando yo no puse en duda la vuestra!

—Porque nosotros…

—_Nosotros te lo mostramos, ¿verdad?_

Esa voz hizo que todos se pusieran alerta y cogieran sus armas, observando a su alrededor para derribar a quien fuese que había hablado.

La voz soltó una ligera y cantarina risa antes de decirles—: _Queridos, deberíais hacerle caso a Nana-tan. No podéis guiaros con lo que veis, porque eso un día os matará._

—Hanako-chan —Nana murmuró feliz.

Un gran vendaval se arremolinó en la sala, haciendo volar todos los objetos que había en la habitación y desconcertando a los presentes.

—_Cuanto tiempo, Nana-tan_ —la misma voz volvió a sonar cuando el viento se detuvo mostrando a una mujer vestida con un kimono azul pálido con estampado de flores de loto, el obi de color azul oscuro, unos tabis (calcetines blancos) y unas geta (sandalias de madera). Su cabello de color azul con reflejos plateados estaba recogido en un moño adornado con flores blancas, sus ojos dorados mostraban frialdad hacia los presentes pero cariño hacia la mujer de cabellos castaños, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fueron sus orejas puntiagudas y sus manos parecidas a garras.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Reborn apuntando a la intrusa con su arma, Lal, los guardianes, Iemitsu y Basil seguían su ejemplo amenazándola con las suyas propias.

—_Queridos, ¿creéis que con eso vais ha hacerme daño? _—La mujer sacó un abanico de entre sus ropas y lo abrió ocultando parte de su rostro, soltando una risa burlona—. _Soy una shikigami o espíritu familiar, como queráis llamarlo. Mi misión siempre ha sido velar por la seguridad de Nana-tan hasta que apareciste tú _—la mujer cerró el abanico y señaló a Iemitsu con el—, _pensé que la harías feliz y que podrías ayudarla a escapar de sus padres y de nuestro mundo, pero que decepción lo único que has hecho ha sido hacerla sufrir más. Sin duda, los humanos son seres viles y egoístas. _

La sala se sumió en un profundo e incómodo silencio, Iemitsu bajó la vista apenado por las palabras junto al arma, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón derrotado.

—¿Quién eres? —Volvió a preguntar Reborn.

—_Si de lo que hablas es sobre mi nombre, Nana-tan ya lo ha dicho anteriormente. Soy Hanako _—la mujer volvió a abrir el abanico ocultando nuevamente su rostro, escondiendo de paso su sonrisa ladina—. _En cambio, si hablas sobre si soy amiga o enemiga… _—los presentes se tensaron—_… yo me inclinaría más por amiga. Siempre y cuando, Nana-tan siga junto a vosotros, en cuanto ella os de la espalda ya podréis empezar a rezar a cualquier deidad para que os deje entrar en sus dominios. _

—Hanako-chan no les amenaces, será mejor que nos sentemos de nuevo y continuemos con la charla —aconsejó Nana al ver a todos los presentes tensos y nerviosos.

* * *

><p><em>~En un hotel de Tokio~<em>

Reiko se encontraba sentada en una silla observando al adolescente ante ella, esperando a que este hablara o hiciese cualquier cosa. Cuando estaba demasiado tiempo quieto como si meditase era mala señal para cualquiera que estuviese cerca de él.

—Sabes, Reiko-chan, me ha sido muy difícil ponerme en contacto contigo —Reiko se tensó pero no le mostró el miedo que le profesaba—, me prometiste que tendrías una hija y has tenido a un hijo. Has hecho que mis planes deban tomar otro rumbo y haría que te mataran sino fuera porque tú muerte me causaría problemas —Reiko soltó un inaudible suspiro—. Tienes suerte de estar casada con Aoyama Souta, así puedes evadir tú muerte pero ten en cuenta que pagarás por tus mentiras.

—Yo no he decidido que mi bebé fuese niño, la culpa fue del médico que se equivocó —se defendió—. Y si me permite, he de irme. Es muy probable que mi hijo ya esté en casa.

Con eso, la mujer se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir el adolescente la detuvo.

—Cúbrete el día de la ceremonia o ese podría ser tú último día.

Reiko se estremeció pero asintió con la cabeza saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

><p><em>~En casa de los Aoyama~<em>

—En qué estabas pensando al irte de esa forma —preguntó Souta una vez se sentó en el sillón del salón junto a su hijo.

—Lo siento, necesitaba pensar.

—¿Y la antigua casa de tú tía era el mejor lugar?

Itsuki bajó la mirada asintiendo con lentitud.

—Puedo saber el por qué y cómo la encontraste.

—Soñé con ella, y con gente que no había conocido antes. Simplemente me dejé guiar y llegué a la casa, entré y la primera habitación que encontré fue en la que me quedé para pensar.

Souta suspiró—. Está bien, pero la próxima vez no te vayas sin avisar. Nos tenías preocupados.

—Lo siento, Oto-sama y sobre…

—Voy a buscar la razón por la que no acude ninguno a ti y luego buscaremos una solución. No pienso dejar que se celebre la ceremonia sin que tengas a alguien cerca protegiéndote.

La conversación terminó en cuanto Reiko entró en la casa y se abalanzó sobre su hijo, exclamando lo preocupada que la había tenido y reprochándole que no volviese ha hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Una vez más os pido disculpas por haber fallado tan terriblemente pero la euforia que he sentido al ver las notas provisionales ha sido tanta que me he olvidado de todo… *Nyanko se sonroja de vergüenza*… y me puse a celebrarlo con una gran fiesta ¬/¬

Tsuki: Nos faltó poco por tirar la casa por la ventana~

*Nyanko se aclara la garganta* Décimo capítulo y- ¡gyaaah! *Nyanko mira mal hacia su atacante* ¡¿Qué haces?

Tsuki: ¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú? Dónde. Ves. La. Acción.

No la veo…

Tsuki: Ya, es que yo tampoco y me preguntaba por qué en el anterior capítulo dijiste que en este abría sino tenías pensado ponerla.

Dije que era posible…

Tsuki: ¡Me da igual! ¡Dijiste que la pondrías y no la has puesto!

Es que… aún no… queda menos esta vez si que será en el próximo ya no voy a demorar más para que todo empiece a moverse, no sé cuantos capítulos habrá este será de los fics más la~argos que haya hecho. Por eso, pido paciencia querida~

Tsuki: Tch, más te vale que en el próximo sí. O si no…

Mini diccionario de DDLMHOV:

**Yōkai** – Yōkai ("apariciones", "espíritus", "demonios", o "monstruos") son una clase de criaturas en la cultura japonesa que van desde el malévolo oni al travieso kitsune o la mujer pálida Yuki-onna. Unos poseen parte de animal y parte de rasgos humanos (por ejemplo Kappa y Tengu). Los Yōkai son generalmente más poderosos que los seres humanos, y debido a esto, tienden a actuar con arrogancia sobre los mortales. Los Yōkai también tienen valores diferentes de los seres humanos, y cuando estos entran en conflicto pueden conducir a la enemistad. Ellos son generalmente invulnerables al ataque humano, pero pueden ser derrotados por expertos exterminadores yōkai (退治屋, taijiya) y monjes budistas con la bendición de Buda.

Algunos yōkai simplemente evitan a los seres humanos y así el problema que conllevaban; generalmente habitan áreas aisladas lejos de viviendas humanas. Otros yōkai, sin embargo, deciden vivir cerca de asentamientos humanos conviviendo en buena armonía. Algunas historias cuentan que los yōkai crían con los humanos para tener han'yō, o "Humanos mitad demonios". La mayor parte de estos cuentos comienzan como historias de amor, pero a menudo acaban con tristeza, resultado de los muchos obstáculos que tienen que afrontar los yōkai y los mortales en sus relaciones. (Más información en Wikipedia)

**Miko **– Las Miko (巫女) son sirvientes de los templos shinto japoneses (jinja) desde el comienzo de la era Sengoku, disfrutan de una alta posición social y proceden, en muchos casos, de las familias de los sacerdotes. (Más información en Wikipedia)

**Onmyōji** – Los Onmyōji (陰陽師, 'Maestro de Yin y yang') (También on'yōji) eran uno de los niveles en que se clasificaban los sirvientes civiles de la oficina de Onmyō en el antiguo sistema Ritsuryō. Las personas con este título eran profesionales en onmyōdō.

Los Onmyōji eran especialistas en magia y adivinación. Sus responsabilidades en la corte abarcaban desde preparar calendarios hasta tareas místicas como la adivinación y la protección de la capital de los fantasmas malvados. Podía buscar significados benignos o dañinos en los sucesos naturales. Se dice también que los onmyōji podían invocar y controlar a los shikigami.

Algunos de los onmyōji más famosos fueron Kamo no Yasunori y Abe no Seimei (921–1005). Tras la muerte del segundo, el emperador mando erigir un santuario donde estuvo su casa en Kioto.

Los Onmyōji estuvieron protegidos por el gobierno en la era Heian, pero con la decadencia de la corte, su mecenazgo desapareció. En el Japón moderno, los onmyōji son un tipo de sacerdotes sintoístas, y a pesar de que muchos dicen tener habilidades espirituales como médiums, continúan siendo figuras relacionadas con lo oculto. (Más información en Wikipedia).

Hasta aquí el mini diccionario de DDLMHOV.

Nos leemos en… Capítulo XI: Ceremonia.

Tsuki: Más te vale empezar con la acción…

Que sí pesada~

Tsuki&Nyanko: Nos leemos.


End file.
